Un duro entrenamiento y un nuevo sentimiento
by Iztrela Taisho
Summary: Una nueva batalla se aproxima y esta vez Inuyasha no podrá ayudar a Kagome, ella tendrá que pedir la ayuda de un frío youkai el cual tendrá que aprender que los humanos son esenciales para que su raza exista.
1. La desición mas amarga

Esta historia la empecé por que la verdad aunque me gusta la pareja de Kagome e Inuyasha, me encanta también la idea de que el frío y estricto Sesshoumaru se enamore de Kagome, siendo tan opuestos no me imagino como harán los dos para confesarse su amor.

Bueno les dejo esta historia y espero varios comentarios así como también críticas, así podré mejorar ya que es mi primer fic.

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, Y ESTA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBO POR DIVERSIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

* * *

**Introducción.**

Han pasado 2 meses desde el regreso de Kagome a la época del Sengoku.

Ella regresó para estar con el amor de su vida (Inuyasha), pero tuvo que dejar toda la vida que llevaba en la época actual y también a su familia ya que a su regreso el pozo se selló para siempre y nunca los volvería ver, aunque muy seguido pensaba en ellos la miko (_así se les llama a las sacerdotisas en la época del Sengoku_) , sabia que sería feliz al lado de su querido hanyou (_así se les dice a los hombres mitad bestia ó híbridos en la época del Senguku_), bueno eso pensaba pero la realidad cada vez se tornaba mas dolorosa para la pobre miko.

* * *

**Capitulo I ****: La decisión más amarga**.

Kagome y Sango se encuentran platicando en la casa de Kaede ya que esta había salido con las 2 hijas de Sango a recoger plantas medicinales, Sango cargaba en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo que tenia 3 meses de nacido.

Han pasado 2 meses desde la llegada de Kagome aunque ella se veía siempre tan feliz, algo le estaba oprimiendo el corazón, pero como su mayor característica era no preocupar a los demás, ella sufría en silencio.

Y eso era por que el hanyou de sus sueños se alejaba de ella y eso le resultaba difícil de entender, ya que en largas pláticas que había tenido con sus amigos ( Sango, Miroku, Kaede y el pequeño Shippo) le comentaban como había sufrido aquel hanyou cuando se encontraba separado de ella.

Pero Sango que era unas de sus mejores amigas la notaba algo triste y también preocupada, así que no dudó y empezó a hablar con su gran amiga Kagome.

—Kagome se que no es de mi incumbencia pero se que tú te encuentras muy triste, y no me gusta verte así, casi no sonríes y te pasas largos ratos metida en tus pensamientos, dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿acaso es por tu familia? o ¿tiene que ver con Inuyasha?—

La miko muy triste le dice— Hace dos semanas que no lo he visto, últimamente solo dice que entrena pero…., un silencio se hizo presente en la miko y dándo un suspiro ella prosiguió,— el nunca me lo dice pero estoy segura que sigue teniendo muy presente al recuerdo de Kikio.—

—Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?— Dijo algo sorprendida Sango. —Pero si el sufrió mucho el tiempo que te alejaste de él, no lo creo, tal vez es tu imaginación, —dijo con tal seguridad que la miko solo respondió.

— Si tal vez sea mi imaginación.

Sango se dispuso a salir después de esto y con una sonrisa le dijo, que no se preocupara ya que se veía que Inuyasha la amaba.

Sango había pasado mucho tiempo con Kagome y tenia que llegar a su casa para preparar la cena e ir a buscar a sus hijas ya que su esposo Miroku, no tardaría en regresar de un exorcismo que fue hacer desde el medio día, fue hacia su casa cuando de lejos vio a la anciana Kaede que regresaba con sus dos hijas ellas se despidieron y fueron caminando hacia su casa.

Kaede siguió hasta llegar a su casa y al entrar vio a Kagome como últimamente la veía, metida en sus pensamientos y con una cara muy triste.

—Kagome dime, ¿ya has comido algo?— preguntó Kaede para sacar de sus pensamientos a la miko, esta levantó la mirada y dijo— No estaba platicando con Sango pero la verdad no tengo hambre,— la anciana movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se dispuso a servir la cena que la miko ya había cocinado.

Cuando terminaron de comer Kagome se quedó viendo a la anciana fijamente y esta al ver como la estaba mirando le dijo— ¿Ya pensaste bien lo que te dije hace dos días?—

Flash back

Precisamente hace dos días la anciana Kaede le dijo a Kagome que debía de entrenar más para ser una gran miko ya que sus poderes eran semejantes a la sacerdotisa Midoriko, la anciana le dejó claro, que ella solo podría entrenarla en el conocimiento de plantas medicinales y conjuros sencillos, pero que era necesario que viajara con los grandes maestros de las montañas del oeste, para que la entrenaran y así convertirse en una gran y poderosa miko.

Pero el entrenamiento sería muy largo y una vez entrando a aquellas montañas solo podría salir cuando su entrenamiento diera fin y eso seria alrededor de medio año calculando lo tenaz y lo fácil que era para la miko aprender las lecciones que le daba.

Fin del Flash back

La miko asentó con la cabeza, entonces— ¿cuál es tu decisión?— dijo muy interesada en la respuesta.

—SI estoy segura, medio año pasará rápido además es necesario seguir mi entrenamiento. Así que me iré cuando regrese Inuyasha, así el podrá acompañarme.—

Kaede se le quedó mirando fijamente para responderle con un rotundo— NO —que dejó a la miko muy sorprendida,— "ESTE VIAJE LO TIENES QUE HACER SOLA".

—¡Sola! — Diciendo la miko con un tono de sorpresa,— pero eso no me lo había dicho—.

—Kagome, es necesario que llegues sola a las montañas del oeste ya que si los grandes maestros te ven llegar con un hanyou no te entrenarán— dijo Kaede.

Eso dejó muy pensativa a Kagome, viendo la gran sorpresa en su rostro, la anciana le dijo— "PIENSALO BIEN", ya que en medio año no veras a Inuyasha ni a nosotros ya que los grandes maestros se distinguen por su gran disciplina y fuerza espiritual.—

Después de esa charla las dos se fueron a dormir.

La luz del sol estaba saliendo y se veía el renacer de un día hermoso Kagome se alistó y fue a conseguir unos pescados para el desayuno, pero al salir de la casa a unos cuantos metros se encontraba el hanyou de su sueños.

—¡Hola!— dijo Kagome a Inuyasha y este se sintió feliz de ver a aquella hermosa miko, el no podía permanecer mucho tiempo sin verla, pero el hecho de estar con ella le traía malos recuerdos ya que la miko le recordaba mucho a su amada Kikio. Es por eso que se iba por muchos días pero esta última vez se había ido por dos semanas y no sabía como respondería la miko al verlo.

Pero como Kagome era tan gentil, decidió no pelear y saludar amablemente y con una sonrisa al hanyou.

—¿Esta vez a donde fuiste a entrenar? —le pregunto la miko al hanyou.

—Un poco al sur pero ya estoy de regreso y tengo mucha hambre.

—Anda pues, y ayúdame a pescar para que desayunemos— dijo sonriente la miko.

Inuyasha estaba contento de estar cerca de la miko, pero pronto el recuerdo de su antiguo amor lo descontrolaba y la veía con una gran tristeza.

A Kagome le molestaba que la miraba de esa manera, ya que la hacia sentir muy mal, ella ya sabía que veía el recuerdo de Kikio en ella pero ya estaba harta de esa situación.

—No me mires así, yo no soy KI KI O soy KA GO ME y me molesta que me mires así, parece cómo si sólo vinieras conmigo por que te recuerdo a KIKIO y no por que te agrade estar conmigo, ya no hagas eso por que no sabes cuanto me lastimas.

Al oir eso Inuyasha se enojó por aquel reclamo y no se dio cuenta que de su boca salió lo que estaba pensando y lo dijo en voz alta ya que era algo que jamás habría querido decirle a Kagome.

—TU NO ERES COMO KIKIO ELLA ERA MAS HERMOSA, AMABLE Y NO ERA TAN ENOJONA COMO TÚ.—

Maldición pensó el hanyou no supo detener esas palabras de su boca y la miko ahora las había escuchado solo esperaba que ella le dijera ABAJO por lo que le había dicho.

Kagome sintió como su corazón se partía en dos y le dijo al hanyou todo lo que sentía en ese momento eran tantas mezclas de emociones que no pudo contenerse.

—Inuyasha ¡Eres un tonto! ¡UN TOOONTOOOO!

Gritó Kagome al hanyou ya que tenía dos semanas de no verlo y ahora le decía eso.

—Sabes que dejé todo por ti, sabes que te amo y aun así me dices, que yo soy tan insignificante para ti, no, eso no está bien, no sabes el sufrimiento que me causas, hazme un favor, "MÁRCHATE Y JAMÁS VUELVAS, NO DESEO QUE TE ME ACERQUES NUNCA MÁS."

Esas palabras dejaron al hanyou todo helado no quería perder a Kagome pero no sabía que decirle en ese instante.

La miko al darse cuenta que solo se encontraba parado enfrente de ella y no se veía que quisiera aclarar las cosas, ni disculparse se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar cuando:

ù¡KAGOOOMEEE ESPERA!— Gritó el Hanyou

La miko solo volteó pero el no dijo otra cosa, este se había quedado inmóvil, todavía sus pensamientos no estaban en orden y solo podía pensar en lo que la joven miko le había dicho, al no ver respuesta del hanyou, la miko se voltea nuevamente y sigue caminando.

Al ver que ella se aleja el hanyou le grita que lo perdone pero que fue su culpa ya que ella siempre era muy enojona y eso hizo que se le escaparan esas palabras de su boca , al escucharlo la miko furiosa gritó ¡ABAJO! , haciendo que el hanyou caiga de cara.

—Y no me sigas o ya verás lo que te pasará — grito Kagome al darse la media vuelta e internarse en el bosque, dejando al hanyou tirado en el piso.

—Ya me cansé de tanto pelear pensó Kagome y después, dio un suspiro largo seguido de un "Pero te amo".

—Maldición—dijo la miko— yo queriéndolo tanto y el piensa que seguiré siendo su amiga para siempre pero se equivoca ya estoy HARTA, HARTA, no puede ser que haya dejado todo por él y que él crea que le perdonaré todas las groserías que me hace por el hecho de amarlo tanto.

Mientras el hanyou se dispone a pararse después del fuerte golpe recibido, va tras la miko pero ella puso un campo de energía detrás de ella, el hanyou no se percató de aquel campo y este al correr detrás de la miko, le dio una descarga tan fuerte que quedó inconsciente por aquella energía espiritual.

DENTRO DEL BOSQUE

Se encontraba una pequeña niña al lado de un youkai que solo la miraba mientras ella le sonreía y jugaba alrededor suyo.

—Hola— dijo la niña al ver que Kagome se acercaba y la miko sonriéndole le dice, —hola Rin que haces tan lejos de la aldea la anciana Kaede de seguro te anda buscando.

Rin muy sonriente le contestó:— No le dije a la anciana Kaede que saldría a jugar por que Sesshoumaru sama vino a verme.

Al levantar la mirada, la miko se encuentra con una mirada fría e intensa que hace que le de un escalofrío.

Era Sesshoumaru que desde hace un mes andaba rondando por la aldea ya que seguido visitaba a la pequeña Rin, así que últimamente se encontraba muchas veces la miko con aquel youkai.

—Hola —dijo la miko, pero al no haber respuesta ninguna de este personaje ella se enoja y repite…—Te dije HOLA ¿y tus modales? No por ser un youkai debes ser grosero.

Él se le queda mirando con ojos de ira, ya que como siempre cuando se veían estos dos, las peleas eran las mismas, y ciertamente la miko encontraba gracioso hacerlo enojar.

—No molestes y vete no tengo ganas de ver tu horrenda cara— contestó con ira Sesshoumaru.

Pero la verdad es que le gustaba estar cerca de la miko ya había pasado un mes que el youkai andaba siempre paseando por el lugar en donde vivía Kagome y seguido se encontraba con él.

—Te dije que te fueras,— pero la miko respondió —no molestes no ves que estoy furiosa hace rato peleé con Inuyasha y tú con tus desplantes de youkai poderoso me pones aún peor.

—Entonces ¡lárgate! no me des dolor de cabeza— dijo Sesshoumaru, dándo respuesta al desplante de la miko que se quedó helada con el tono de voz tan brusco e implacable del youkai.

—Lo siento—, dijo disculpándose y se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar, aquel youkai solo la siguió con la mirada hasta que la miko se le perdió de vista.

Pero no fue lo que dijo la miko ni tampoco el tono de voz que ocupó, lo que hizo que el yokai se enojara con ella, sino el nombre de Inuyasha que si de por sí no lo soportaba, el oírlo en la voz de Kagome le fastidiaba aún más.

La miko no le tomo mucha importancia al encuentro que tuvo con Sesshoumaru ya que el actuaba siempre de esa forma y lo encontraba de lo muy normal.

Ahora solo pensaba en las palabras que le dijo el hanyou, que había hecho que la hermosa miko se sintiera la mujer más desdichada del mundo y sin poder resistirlo más, tardó casi el día completo llorando su desdicha y el reprocharse lo tonta que era por amar a alguien que no la ama. Así la miko quedó dormida sollozando y teniendo en la mente a su querido Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto el hanyou ya estaba preocupado después de reponerse de aquel choque de energía había salido a buscar a Kagome pero ella había ocultado su esencia y eso hacia que el hanyou se preocupara más.

—Maldición donde estará la testaruda de Kagome es cierto que le dije cosas que no tenia que decir pero me molestó que me gritara si no hacia otra cosa que verla.—

Así que pensó que estaría con Sango y Miroku ya que ellos eran sus mejores amigos y se dispuso a ir a su casa pero al llegar se percató que la miko no se encontraba con ellos.

Sango y Miroku saludaron al hanyou con grandes sonrisas pero al mirarlo bien se dieron cuenta que el estaba preocupado. Entonces Sango le dijo:— ¿Qué pasa? porque estas tan preocupado— y el hanyou empezó a contar lo ocurrido así le darían una solución a su problema.

Pero cuando terminó de relatar lo ocurrido aquella mañana Sango se paró y le dio una cachetada que hizo que el hanyou gritara un ¡AUCH! y después se sobara la cara ya que la mano de aquella mujer había quedado marcada en su mejilla.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— aquel hanyou le dijo a Sango mientras la señalaba con su dedo, ella estaba furiosa por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a su amiga y no se sabia como mostrar aquel enojo así que el resultado fue la gran cachetada que le dio al hanyou y que había hecho que le quedara doliendo la mano del tremendo golpe que le había acomodado.

Sango fué calmada por Miroku cuando el hanyou le reclamaba por la cachetada recibida ya que ella quería darle tantos golpes como pudiera por que sabia que ese dolor no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía su gran amiga.

—De verdad eres una BESTIA grito Sango con lagrimas en los ojos, ya que ella sabía que Kagome amaba tanto aquel descarado que hoy le había roto el corazón.

—Pero Sango dijo Inuyasha no fue mi intención decirle eso, no se que haría si la perdiera para siempre.

—Pues entonces prepárate Inuyasha después de lo que hiciste es lo que va a pasar— le dijo Miroku al hanyou.

—¿Qué dijiste?— respondió el hanyou muy asustado después de oír esas palabras,— Ella no lo haría— dijo muy confiado, ella prometió, " ESTAR CONMIGO PARA SIEMPRE."

Pero Miroku le dio un bastonazo con su báculo en la cabeza diciéndole— Eres un tonto tu crees que después de lo que le dijiste se quedará contigo es más, tal vez ya se halla marchado y tu muy tranquilo piensas que volverá,— haciendo que el hanyou cambiara su rostro por uno de preocupación mucho mayor y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado decía— NO NO ella no haría eso sin antes hablar conmigo.—

EN EL BOSQUE

Rin ya hacia mucho que se había separado de Sesshoumaru para ir a dormir a casa de la anciana Kaede y este seguía caminando en el bosque cuando escuchó llorar a una mujer, se percató que era aquella miko que había visto esa mañana.

Al quererse acercar a ella pudo sentir el gran campo de energía que estaba a su alrededor, así que solo se quedó observándola y pudo notar lo triste de su rostro además de pequeñas gotas que habían quedado en sus mejillas.

—Valla que son tontos los humanos, jamás podré entenderlos, ni sentir amor por ellos, son las criaturas más repugnantes con todos esos sentimientos que los hacen desgatar y perder el control de sus vidas, ¡Bah! pensé que esta miko era diferente.

Se dio la vuelta e intentó marcharse de aquel lugar pero algo hizo que se quedara toda la noche cuidando y viendo a la triste miko que se encontraba durmiendo.

Cuando empezaron a salir los primeros rayos del sol Sesshoumaru se fue de aquel lugar para que la miko no lo viera y así no tendría que dar explicación del porque se encontraba tan cerca de ella.

Ya entrada la mañana la miko empezó a despertarse y con ello un ruido hizo su estómago y se dijo así misma: —es cierto no he comido nada y me siento un poco débil ya que me desgaste haciendo el campo de energía y el llorar tampoco me ha ayudado—.

Así se dispuso a levantarse y quitar aquel campo que ya había cumplido su misión,— bueno por lo menos no vi a Inuyasha después de nuestra pelea—, así que se levantó para ir a la casa de la anciana Kaede.

Al entrar la miko a la casa, se encontró con todos sus amigos y también con el hanyou que estaba sentado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados.

—KAGOME— todos gritaron cuando la vieron entrar, menos el hanyou que la había lastimado el día anterior, el solo se le quedó mirando y claro en su corazón sintió que un gran peso se le había quitado cuando la vio entrar. —¿En dónde estabas Kagome?— preguntaron todos, la miko respondió que había salido para hacer meditación, pero los demás le dijeron que no mintiera y que sabían todo de la pelea que tuvieron ella y el hanyou.

Ella no pudo esconder su rostro que se había puesto tan rojo como un jitomate.

Pero cuando quisieron preguntar más la miko se desmayó estaba tan cansada y débil por todo el esfuerzo que hizo el día anterior, que su cuerpo no resistió más y esta cayó al suelo, todos los presentes se preocuparon, pero la anciana Kaede les explicó que como le faltaba mucho entrenamiento el hecho de poner un campo de fuerza por casi un día completo, había hecho que su cuerpo no lo resistiera.

El hanyou se sintió muy culpable por lo sucedido pero sabia que la linda y hermosa miko lo perdonaría, así que el se quedó cuidándola.

Ya era medio día y la miko empezó a despertarse, el hanyou tenia sus ojos puestos en ella y cuando ella lo miró notó algo en los ojos de la miko que nunca antes había visto, si era rencor hacia el, no podía creer lo que los ojos de la hermosa miko podrían expresar hacia el, ella se levantó de la cama sin tomarle importancia se sentó y empezó a comer ya que la anciana Kaede le había dejado comida para que recuperara sus fuerzas.

El hanyou esperó a que terminara de comer para poder hablar con la miko pero esta se le adelantó.

—Quiero que me escuches y no hables hasta que yo te diga—, asi que sin darle otra opción el hanyou asentó con la cabeza y la miko siguió hablando:

—Me iré lejos de la aldea—, al escuchar eso el quizo hablar pero la miko no lo dejó.

—NO quiero tu aprobación ya que me dejaste claro, que no te importo, así que mañana me iré y tal vez regrese dentro de medio año si no es que tal vez pasen muchos años para que yo regrese a esta aldea.

—Escúchame Inuyasha, no quiero que me sigas, no dejaré mis entrenamientos por ti, ya he dejado todo lo que tenía y ahora no pienso dejar mi entrenamiento aplazado para que tú te sientas bien contigo mismo. Saldré mañana al amanecer.

Dicho esto la miko salió de la casa para empezar a preparar lo necesario para su viaje. No sin antes pensar que su amado le diría que se quedara pero como no dijo nada la miko soltó una lagrima y se dijo a ella misma que jamás volvería a llorar por ese hanyou que le había destrozado el corazón.

El hanyou se quedó en shock no podía procesar las palabras dichas por aquella miko, y entonces recordó las palabras que le dijo Miroku la noche anterior.

Flash Back

—_Pero Sango dijo Inuyasha no fue mi intención decirle eso, no se que haría si la perdiera para siempre._

—_Pues entonces prepárate Inuyasha después de lo que hiciste es lo que va a pasar le dijo Miroku al hanyou._

—_¿Qué dijiste? respondió el hanyou muy asustado después de oir esas palabras, Ella no lo haría dijo muy confiado ella prometió ESTAR CONMIGO PARA SIEMPRE._

_Pero Miroku le dio un bastonazo con su báculo en la cabeza diciéndole: Eres un tonto tu crees que después de lo que le dijiste se quedará contigo es más, tal vez ya se halla marchado y tu muy tranquilo piensas que volverá, haciendo que el hanyou cambiara su rostro por uno de preocupación mucho mayor y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado decía— NO NO ella no haría eso sin antes hablar conmigo._

Fin Flash Back

—NO NO NO NO puedo dejar que ella se marche yo la seguiré toda la vida si es necesario para que me perdone, la acompañaré a su entrenamiento y ahora si no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe.— Pensando esto el Hanyou salió en busca de la miko.

EN EL BOSQUE

Salio a toda prisa Kagome para encontrar plantas medicinales ya que tenía que estar preparada para cualquier situación ahora que había decidido dejar la aldea para convertirse en una gran y poderosa miko.

Pero al llegar al lugar en donde crecía la planta que hacia que la fiebre y las infecciones se curaran se encontró …

Continuará…..

* * *

Espero me dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Una dura despedida

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi. Y bueno ante algunas preguntas yo estoy publicando este fic en otra página de internet.**

* * *

**Capitulo II: Una dura despedida.**

Pero al llegar al lugar en donde crecía la planta que hacía que la fiebre y las infecciones se curaran, se encontró a la pequeña Rin, ella estaba esperando a Sesshoumaru ya que le había prometido ir a verla antes de irse a sus tierras del oeste por un muy largo tiempo.

Y era lógico, siendo el Príncipe de las tierras del Oeste, tenía que cuidar y proteger su territorio de todos aquellos que intentaran invadirlo, y bueno siendo sinceros ningún humano o youkai querría pelear contra los guerreros youkai de la luna del oeste y mucho menos enfrentarse a la ira del temible Sesshoumaru.

— ¡Hola! Rin Chan que haces tan lejos de la aldea no me digas que Sesshoumaru está cerca— dijo la miko, dando un vistazo por todo el lugar para ver si encontraba al enojón de Sesshoumaru.

— ¡No! él no ha llegado pero pronto vendrá— dijo Rin, con una gran sonrisa.

No duró ni 2 segundos cuando el youkai se acercaba aquellas mujeres. Kagome se dispuso a tomar las plantas que necesitaba para después irse de ahí. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse con la cara de Sesshoumaru ya que siempre terminaban peleando.

Bueno, aunque le gustaba ver la cara del youkai cuando lo enfrentaba pensaba Kagome mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a la aldea.

Cuando de pronto se escuchó un estallido tan fuerte y la voz de un demonio no se hizo esperar— ¿Dónde está la miko de esta aldea?—De inmediato los ojos de este se posaron en Kagome ya que el sabía que era sacerdotisa por su vestimenta, la miko no dudó en ir a enfrentar al demonio.

Ya era muy familiar esta situación, en los dos meses que Kagome regresó al Sengoku, muchos demonios y monstruos venían a la aldea solo para atacar a la miko, ellos pensaban en eliminarla antes de que ella se volviera más fuerte y acabara con todos los que se encontraban en ese territorio. Ya que por los alrededores se decía que aquella miko sería más poderosa que la creadora de la Shikon no tama.

Aquel demonio era de tamaño colosal, era de color verde, con ojos rojos además de tener un aspecto demasiado desagradable, su aura era totalmente maligna aparte de poseer unos colmillos y grandes garras llenas de veneno, y una espada con una gran energía maligna.

Rin se escondió dando gritos detrás de Sesshoumaru.

No dudando Kagome salió a enfrentar a aquel demonio pero lo raro es que Sesshoumaru venia tras de ella, el no solía luchar a menos que la situación lo ameritaba, eso dejo muy sorprendida a la miko, que solo vio como aquel youkai le daba un gran zarpazo al demonio aniquilándolo por completo.

No le quedó más remedio a Kagome que darle las gracias, por salvar la aldea de la ira de aquel demonio.

—Gracias Sesshoumaru por acabar con el demonio— dijo la miko.

— Es lógico ya que una pobre y tonta miko como tú no podría terminar con insignificante demonio—dijo el youkai con aires de grandeza.

— ¿Qué? Pues si no te hubieras acercado yo tan solo con una flecha lo habría exterminado y ni siquiera me viera ensuciado las manos con la sangre de ese insignificante demonio—contestó muy molesta la miko.

—Grrr—, es lo que pude escuchar cuando Sesshoumaru vio sus garras repletas de sangre de aquel demonio.

—Bueno si lo hiciste para presumir o llamar mi atención, pues no lo lograste—dijo la miko mientras una gran sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

—Aquella mujer me exaspera, como se atreve a decir eso en mi cara, si tan solo estirara mi mano la mataría es tan insignificante, y todavía se ríe, no puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo perdió el miedo que sentía cuando me encontraba cerca. ¡Maldita mujer! pero, sin querer me he acostumbrado a esos encuentros y sobre todo al aroma que despide, ¡Bah! no puedo estar pensando en eso será mejor que la haga sentir inferior para que ella no crea que me ha vencido si claro como si esta humana pudiera hacer tal cosa—pensaba Sesshoumaru cuando vio la risa de esa mujer.

—Veo que te has quedado callado, bueno tal vez te diste cuenta que todo lo que he dicho es verdad—dijo la miko burlándose de él, ya que estaba que explotaba por así decirlo, y siguió diciéndoles sus verdades, sin importarle lo furioso que ser encontraba ya en ese momento el youkai.

—Lárgate insignificante humana— dijo Sesshoumaru alzando la voz haciendo que la miko diera un paso atrás.

—¿Qué yo soy insignificante? Jajajaja si tú te miraras a un espejo verías que eres más insignificante que yo, tú eres un ser sin sentimientos y lleno de ira que aleja a cuanta persona se acerca, la verdad a veces me das lástima. — Esas palabras salieron de la boca de Kagome sin pensarlas bien, estaba tan furiosa que no paraba de retar al ya furioso Lord de las tierras del oeste.

Pero al quedarse callado el youkai, la miko sintió tanto miedo que le rezaba a Kamisama para que el youkai no la exterminara en ese momento como aquel demonio.

—Esa mujer dijo que soy insignificante y un ser sin sentimientos—el youkai no daba crédito a lo que la mujer le había gritado.

—Lárgate! Si no quieres que te mate a ti también así no solo mis garras estarán manchadas de la sucia sangre de aquel insignificante demonio—dijo mientras se acercaba a la miko.

—Nooo, espera no te acerques más o te purificaré— dijo Kagome que ya estaba a punto de llorar por el miedo pero no dejaría que aquel youkai se saliera con la suya.

Pero eso ya lo había percibido el Lord que tan solo con olerla sabía que ella estaba más que asustada.

Cuando el youkai estaba a punto de tomar a Kagome por el cuello, pudo escuchar la voz de su querida hija Rin, que lo llamaba para que fuera con ella, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su hija, no sin antes decirle algo a la miko.

—Tienes suerte que Rin te quiera tanto, si no ahora te encontrarías en el otro mundo—dijo el youkai que pudo escuchar el ritmo tan acelerado del corazón de la miko.

Lo único que podría calmar a Sesshoumaru en ese momento era Rin, ya que era la única persona que el apreciaba y que quería aunque no lo demostrara enfrente de los demás.

**Recuerdos**

_Hace dos años la pequeña niña decidió decirle a Sesshoumaru lo que sentía por el youkai._

—_Sesshoumaru sama sabe usted, es como mi padre ya que me cuida y me protege, yo jamás pensé que podría ser tan feliz al estar junto de usted—la niña no sabía cómo continuar con aquella plática tenía miedo de preguntar algo que hiciera enojar a su querido protector._

—_¿Por qué tienes miedo Rin?, sabes que puedes decirme lo que tú quieras—Respondió Sesshoumaru al percibir el olor a miedo que envolvía a Rin en ese momento, pero ese olor como el viento se esfumó , cuando la niña escucho decir esas palabras de su querido youkai._

_¿Puedo llamarlo papá? — dijo Rin casi susurrando._

—_Sí, pero solo cuando estemos solos, enfrente de los demás tendrás que dirigirte como hasta ahora lo has hecho—dijo el youkai mirando a la pequeña niña y acariciando su cabeza._

_La niña saltó de emoción y le dio un gran abrazo al youkai que por supuesto el correspondió._

**Fin de los recuerdos**

La miko quedó inmóvil, tenía ganas de llorar, pero se pudo contener, así que cuando se tranquilizó, camino hacia donde dejó las plantas medicinales y caminó hacia la aldea.

**EN CASA DE KAEDE.**

El hanyou salió a toda prisa para alcanzar a Kagome después de escuchar su decisión, pero a unos metros él chocó con la anciana Kaede que regresaba del río con un cántaro lleno de agua.

Kaede vio muy exaltado a Inuyasha y no dudó en preguntar qué es lo que le ocurría.

— ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Acaso volviste a discutir con Kagome?—dijo la anciana mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No es eso, es que Kagome me dijo que se iría de la aldea para entrenar con los grandes maestros de las montañas del oeste.

¡Ahhh! entonces esa fue la decisión que tomó, no esperaba que la tomara tan pronto, después de que le dije que nadie podría acompañarla —dijo Kaede no muy convencida con la noticia que le dio aquel hanyou.

¿Tú le metiste esa idea en la cabeza? — dijo el hanyou muy molesto.

Si, yo le dije que si quería convertirse en una gran y poderosa miko tendría que ir con los maestros de las montañas del oeste.

¿Qué está loca? No sabe lo peligroso que es ese viaje para Kagome, ella no están fuerte, y podría morir antes de que llegue a las montañas del oeste.

NOO, eso no es cierto Kagome es muy fuerte, pero su debilidad es que depende de muchas personas, y eso hace que ella se vea débil.

No permitiré que ella vaya sola, la acompañaré a si tenga que escuchar muchos ABAJOS por parte de ella.

No debes hacer eso, no te dijo que si la ven cerca de un hanyou jamás accederán a entrenarla. Los maestros del oeste son muy estrictos e inflexibles, cuando se trata de entrenar a una nueva miko.

Además no podrías acercarte aquellas montañas, ya que el campo espiritual que emana de ellas te purificaría y acabaría con tu vida al tratar de tocarlas.

¿Qué no podré acercarme?— dijo sorprendido el hanyou

Así es, además si por suerte llegaras a pasar el Gran Maestro Taiyokan-Rinchen te destruiría inmediatamente, y si no fuera él, alguno de los 5 maestros lo harían y no podrías cuidar a Kagome estando muerto.

El hanyou se quedó pensando en el largo y duro viaje que haría su amada Kagome, pero no dudó en acompañarla, decidió ser su sombra y solo aparecería ante ella cuando lo necesitara. Seguido de eso se internó en el bosque para buscar a su querida miko.

EN LA ALDEA

Kagome todavía pensaba en las palabras que dijo Sesshoumaru, antes de que se fuera con Rin.

—_Tienes suerte que Rin te quiera tanto si no ahora te encontrarías en el otro mundo—dijo el youkai que pudo escuchar el ritmo tan acelerado del corazón de la miko._

—Debo tener más cuidado ya que otro arrebato mío ante Sesshoumaru podría acabar con mi vida— pensaba la miko mientras entraba a la casa de Kaede.

Al entrar vio a Kaede sacando unas cosas de un cajón de madera.

— ¿Mi mochila?— dijo la miko y eso hizo que la anciana se diera la vuelta y mirara a Kagome muy sorprendida al ver aquel objeto que tomó de la caja.

—Sí, esto es tuyo, lo dejaste aquí antes de que mataran a Naraku, yo lo he guardado todo este tiempo.

—Arigato Kaede- ba chan, no sabe que útil me será para este largo viaje— dijo la miko con una gran sonrisa.

La miko se acercó a tomar la mochila, y la abrió inmediatamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver algo que jamás pensó volver a ver, dentro de la mochila se encontraban dos trajes de sacerdotisa, que su mamá y su abuelo le habían regalado, ya que en muchas ocasiones, la miko les comentó que muchos aldeanos la miraban muy extraño por la ropa que llevaba.

Sus lágrimas no se detuvieron, le daba tanta emoción de ver aquellos trajes que su familia le había regalado con tanto cariño.

La anciana que la veía, se sorprendió al ver los trajes de sacerdotisa, que sacaba la miko de aquella bolsa amarilla, estos eran de una tela muy fina casi parecida a la seda, y eran dos obis de color blanco con detalles de flores azul cielo en las mangas y dos tokis de color azul celeste.

Entonces la miko decidió que ya no llevaría los trajes de sacerdotisa parecidos a los de Kikio, ahora usaría los que con tanto amor le habían regalado su madre y su abuelo, así ya nadie le diría que era la imagen de Kikio.

El día transcurrió muy rápido, después de comer con Kaede, la miko decidió ir a despedirse de Miroku y de Sango ya que no les había dicho nada acerca de ir a entrenar a las montañas del oeste.

Al escuchar las palabras de la miko sus amigos se entristecieron, no querían que ella se fuera sola, pero el que más le rogó a la miko fue aquel pequeño kitsune que con lágrimas en los ojos le decía que no se fuera, Kagome ante el llanto de Shippo, sintió como su corazón se entristecía.

—Shippo, no llores, además el tiempo pasa rápido, prométeme que tu también entrenarás para ser un gran Zorro de fuego en lo que yo entreno para ser una gran miko y así poder protegerte a ti y a todos los de la aldea, yo prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para regresar lo más rápido que pueda.

—Está bien pero promete que nunca más me dejarás después de ese largo viaje— dijo el pequeño kitsune con lágrimas todavía en los ojos y haciendo pucheros de tristeza.

—Lo prometo— Al despedirse de todos sus amigos, la miko salió de la casa de Sango, y recordó a la pequeña Rin, ella no se podría marchar sin despedirse de ella, ya que le tenía gran afecto a la pequeña y también Rin la quería mucho.

Dio un suspiro largo, no sabía si sería buena idea ir a buscar a la pequeña o esperarla a que regresara a la aldea, pero la miko sabía que había días en que Rin se quedaba con Sesshoumaru y regresaba hasta el siguiente día.

—Bueno no hay remedio tendré que ir a buscarla, espero que ese Youkai testarudo esté de mejor humor.

Y fue directamente a un pequeño lago cerca de la aldea, ahí había visto muchas veces a la niña con el youkai, así que fue el primer lugar en donde decidió ir a buscarla y en efecto ellos se encontraban en las orillas del lago.

—Hola Rin— grito la miko ya que no tenía intenciones de acercarse a Sesshoumaru, la niña al escucharla salió corriendo hacia la miko.

—Perdón Kagome ¿Me buscabas para ir a dormir a la casa de Kaede? — dijo la pequeña, ya que no había avisado que se quedaría con Sesshoumaru.

—No, solo he venido para despedirme de ti, mañana empezare un muy largo viaje, y no podía irme sin despedirme de ti.

La niña al escuchar esas palabras se puso muy triste y empezó a llorar.

—No es justo, primero Sesshoumaru sama me dice que se irá a su palacio, y ahora Kagome ni chan se va también, me quedaré sola por mucho tiempo— dijo Rin con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sesshoumaru poseía un gran olfato, vista y un agudo oído, lo cual le ayudó a escuchar todo lo que las mujeres estaban hablando, al escuchar a Rin llorar, él se paró y caminó hacia donde estaban ella.

—Rin de verdad me gustaría quedarme aquí, pero yo todavía soy débil y tengo miedo de que la aldea sea atacada por un demonio muy fuerte que desee terminar con mi vida, yo no podría arriesgarte a ti ni a nadie de la aldea— dijo la miko con gran tristeza al ver como Rin no dejaba de llorar.

—Yo no quiero que se vaya, por favor no me deje la voy a extrañar mucho—dijo la niña tratándola de convencerla, en eso la pequeña niña sintió la mano de su querido padre en su hombro.

—Rin de verdad deseas tanto que esta insignificante humana, esté cerca de ti—dijo Sesshoumaru sin dejar de mirar a la miko.

—Sí, ella es como mi madre, pero Kagome no me quiere porque se va y me dejará sola.

—No digas eso Rin yo te quiero muchísimo, pero para poder protegerte debo ser más fuerte, no quiero que por mi falta de entrenamiento, tú puedas quedar herida.

—Está bien pero promete que cuando regreses ya nunca te separarás de mí.

—Lo prometo, pero ya deja de llorar no quiero recordarte con lágrimas en tus ojos.

—Está bien ya no lloraré.

—Humana más te vale ya no hacer llorar a Rin con todas tus tonterías.

Sin hacer caso de lo dicho por Sesshoumaru, Kagome abrazó a la niña y se marchó de ahí, no sin antes decirle al oído que iría a las montañas del oeste, y que si encontrara a Sesshoumaru le mandaría saludos con él.

—Adiós Kagome cuídate mucho, por favor regresa pronto— gritó la niña al ver como la miko se marchaba, levantando su mano y agitándola para despedirse de ella.

El youkai se quedó perplejo, al ver que la miko ignoró sus palabras por completo. Pero se quedó pensando en lo que la miko le dijo a la pequeña al oído.

—"Con que entrenará en las montañas Yanchinsen y Yinchinsen, muy bien entonces irá a mi territorio, bueno después de todo esa detestable humana no estará tanto tiempo lejos de mi hija, nunca podrá pasar sin que yo le dé la orden a los guerreros youkais de la luna del oeste"—pensaba el youkai cuando fue interrumpido por un detestable aroma.

—Sal de ahí— pero la imagen de su medio hermano no apareció.

Inuyasha había estado vigilando a Kagome desde que se encontraba en la casa de Kaede, la siguió a la casa de Sango y ahora él había visto como se despedía de Rin, por eso Sesshoumaru lo había percibido, pero el hanyou siguió a la miko sin importarle darle la cara a su hermano.

Kagome caminaba rumbo a la aldea, pero se desvió para ir al árbol sagrado, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos felices ya que conoció ahí a Inuyasha, también recuerdos tristes, ahí muchas veces vio como Inuyasha se encontraba a escondidas con Kikio, y también recuerdos de la época actual en la que había vivido 18 años.

Tocó el tronco con sus manos, y no pudo más y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caminar sobre sus mejillas, le daba tanto miedo salir de esa aldea y sobre todo ahora que el viaje sería muy largo y ella estaría sola.

—Se fuerte, ahora no tienes tiempo de tener miedo ni de dudar tu decisión— se dijo así misma mientras se sentaba en las raíces de aquel hermoso y majestuoso árbol.

La miko sintió ganas de cantar, ya hace mucho que no lo hacía, además eso le traía paz a su alma.

**Es fácil decir, te voy a extrañar**

**Se siente morir, no puedo engañar**

**Aun corazón, que supo amar**

**Con otra razón, aparte de dar.**

Kagome posee una voz muy hermosa, no la había oído desde que fuimos a ese festival, además la luz de la luna la hace ver más hermosa— dijo el hanyou que la había observado todo el día.

**No siento tu voz, no escucho tu hablar**

**Presiento que dos, es un número impar**

**No puedo seguir, sin tu respirar**

**Entiende que yo, solo quiero llegar.**

Pero no era el único que se encontraba ahí, después de dejar a Rin en la Aldea Sesshoumaru siguió el aroma de la miko, y la pudo ver sentada en un árbol y cantando. Siguió observándola, pero para asegurarse de no ser descubierto escondía su esencia ya que sabía que el inútil de su hermano estaba cerca.

**No puedo volar, si no están tus pasos**

**Que tienen el tiempo de ti**

**No quiero volar, sin que extiendas tus brazos**

**Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro**

**Y te mojes de mí.**

No sabía por qué observaba a la miko, con tanta curiosidad, solo sabía que su voz le traía paz, además de que la humana no era igual a los demás, su olor era como una mezcla de flores de un exquisito aroma, que hacía que fuera fácil detectarlo.

**Es fácil decir, mañana vendré**

**No puedo fingir, que voy a estar bien**

**No puedo seguir, sin tu respirar**

**Entiende que yo, solo quiero llegar**

Kagome fue interrumpida cuando vio a Inuyasha enfrente de ella.

Kagome se levantó para irse sin decirle nada al hanyou, pero sintió un pequeño jalón que la forzó a estar tan cerca del él que Inuyasha la abrazó.

—Kagome no te vayas.

Ella de inmediato se apartó de el para luego decirle:

—Eso es imposible ya tengo todo preparado y nada podrá hacer que cambie de opinión.

— ¿Es más grande el deseo de ser una gran sacerdotisa que el amor que dices sentir por mí?

No.

¿Entonces te quedarás?

No

¿Qué ? no te entiendo

Es sencillo entenderlo, ya no quiero depender de ti y de nadie más para cuidarme, ahora yo he decidido prepararme y ser independiente.

No te dejaré, no te irás de mi lado.

No te estoy pidiendo permiso, además siempre me dejaste claro que soy un estorbo para ti, y también lo insignificante que mi amor es para ti, ya que ni siquiera el amor que te tengo puede hacer que te fijes en mí y no me compares con Kikio.

Eso no es cierto, sabes lo mucho que sufrí los tres años que estuviste lejos de mí.

Pues entonces para ti soy un objeto, que hace que tú te sientas feliz, mientras que yo sufro tu indiferencia.

Tu no me entiendes, no sabes por lo que yo estoy pasando, siento que traiciono a Kikio por el simple hecho de ser feliz a tu lado.

Entonces tengo la solución para tu problema, déjame en paz y aclara tus pensamientos antes de decidir buscarme otra vez. Tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

La miko empezó a caminar sin ver a Inuyasha, éste se quedó mudo ante sus palabras y ya no supo que decirle a la miko.

Al ver como se alejaba Kagome de ese árbol, y al escuchar todo lo sucedido Sesshoumaru solo se fué del lugar en donde observó todo, sabía que el viaje que pronto haría la miko sería muy peligroso, y no dudó hacer todo lo posible por alejar a la mujer de los peligros de ese viaje, además no dejaría que el Gran Maestro Taiyokan-Rinchen hiciera que odiara a todos los youkais y seres sobrenaturales, además de que él no deseaba pelear a muerte con esa miko.

_El Gran maestro Taiyokan-Rinchen era el más poderoso de los monjes Yamabushi ( Secta religiosa, basada en fortalecer al espíritu mediante el estudio del hombre y la naturaleza), él era un monje que odiaba profundamente a todo ser sobrenatural, y por ello era enemigo del Lord del las tierras del Oeste (Sesshoumaru), aunque este se encontraba viviendo en la tierras del oeste que tenia que ser protegido por el Lord, no podía dejar vivo a ese monje, pero el campo de energía que estaba rodeando las montañas Yanchinsen y Yinchinsen, no dejaba que ningún ser sobrenatural entrara, por ello el Lord no podía eliminarlos, pero simplemente era algo que tendría que hacer antes de que se volvieran más fuertes, y empezara una nueva guerra entre los monjes Yamabushi y los guerreros youkai de la luna del oeste, como el que hace 110 años habían tenido._

EN LA ALDEA

Kagome se encuentra ya profundamente dormida, esperando con ansias el amanecer.

Afuera de la casa se encontraba un hanyou preocupado, pero a la vez él sabía que iría con la miko aunque esta no lo supiera.

La mañana no se hizo esperar, Kagome se cambió sus ropas y se puso las que le habían regalado su madre y su abuelo.

Todos sus amigos se encontraban afuera de la casa de Kaede para decirle adiós a su amiga y también desearle buena suerte. Pero al verla salir vestida con su nuevo traje se sorprendieron se veía tan hermosa, ese color le quedaba muy bien, y la cara de alegría que tenía la miko la hacía ver más hermosa.

Todos le desearon buena suerte y le dieron un fuerte abrazo, la miko tomó su mochila y un caballo, que le prestó Kaede para su viaje y sin más se subió en él y se alejó de la aldea.

Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Rin y Shippo se sorprendieron al no ver a Inuyasha, pero pensaron que tal vez, para él, sería más difícil despedirse de Kagome así que empezaron a retirarse para hacer sus labores cotidianos.

—No se que me deparará el futuro, pero sé que pronto regresaré junto con mis amigos, por ahora solo debo de marchar hacia adelante para llegar a las montañas del Oeste—dijo la miko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Mirando hacia el horizonte y empezando una nueva vida con este gran viaje.

_Continuará…._


	3. Una propuesta tentadora parte I

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, Y ESTA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBO POR DIVERSIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

* * *

Capítulo III: Una propuesta tentadora. Parte 1

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que la miko salió hacia las montañas del Oeste, y le han pasado un sin fin de cosas, se ha encontrando con youkais, pero nada que una simple flecha no arreglara, ciertamente ella ya se a fortalecido mucho, sus sentidos ya estaban alerta ante las auras malignas y la precisión del lanzamiento de sus flechas ya eran perfectas ya que no podía desperdiciarlas, aun así la miko extrañaba a sus amigos, también verse sola en las noches no le agradaba mucho. Y bueno por las circunstancias, se tuvo que volver experta en pescar ya que la comida que había empacado, se había acabado, y tenía que comer algo, además que en ocasiones encontraba árboles frutales, así que recogía las frutas y las guardaba en su mochila.

—Ya es tarde y no he comido todavía nada, pararé cerca de aquel riachuelo a descansar—dijo la miko que tenía ya casi todo el día viajando y su estómago ya le exigía alimento.

—Que rico es descansar, estar montada en el caballo por mucho tiempo cansa, además me duelen mis pompis—decía la miko mientras acercaba al caballo para que tomara agua, después se sentó a disfrutar de sus alimentos debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

—Me pregunto ¿Cómo serán aquellos maestros del Oeste? no me dijo bien Kaede, bueno tendré que esperar a verlos, lástima que tenga que esperar varias semanas para descubrirlo.

Cerca de la miko se encontraba Inuyasha, claro un poco retirado para que Kagome no lo percibiera.

—Ya era hora tiene mucho tiempo sin parar y yo ya tenía hambre—decía el hanyou ya un poco cansado.

Kagome estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida después de comer, claro no muy tranquilamente ya que estaba sola o bueno eso pensaba.

La miko se despertó muy alarmada por que alguien se había acercado y le estaba acariciando su cabello.

Al abrir los ojos vio algo que por un momento la espantó.

Eran los ojos de dos niños que la veían con mucha curiosidad.

—Hola ¿Qué hace usted durmiendo en el bosque?—preguntó una pequeña niña con ojos color negros y piel blanca con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno yo soy una sacerdotisa que va hacia las montañas del oeste y por ahora me encontraba descansando, mi nombre es Kagome ¿Y como se llaman ustedes?—dijo la miko al ver a esos niños.

—Bueno mi nombre es Kamura y mi hermano se llama Kitsue, nosotros vivimos en la aldea que está muy cerca de este bosque.

¡Ahhh! Y díganme, que hacen solos en este bosque, es muy peligroso hay muchos monstruos y podrían hacerles daño.

Bueno Kagome sama, nuestra madre se encuentra enferma y decidimos salir de la aldea en busca de alguien que pueda curarla, hace dos semanas murió la sacerdotisa Aliske, ella era la que nos curaba pero ahora ya no hay nadie que lo haga.

Ya veo entonces los acompañaré para cuidar a su mamá, así no regresarán solos y no se arriesgarán más.

Siiii— gritaron los niños de felicidad.

Los tres caminaron rumbo a la aldea, claro seguidos del hanyou que iba siguiéndolos, cuando llegaron a la aldea, las personas se sorprendieron al verla llegar con aquellos niños, como era una aldea un poco alejada no muchas mikos pasaban por ahí, así que la presencia de Kagome era como caída del cielo.

Al llegar a la casa de Kamura y Kitsue, la miko observó a la mamá de aquellos niños recostada y sin dudarlo se acercó a ella, al sentir su frente se dio cuenta que tenía una fiebre muy alta y que si no hacia algo ella podría morir.

—Díganme ¿qué es lo que le pasó a su mamá?— dijo la miko ya que no sabía que había provocado la fiebre tan alta.

—Nuestra madre fue mordida por una serpiente cuando fue al bosque por leña—contestó Kamura muy preocupada al ver como sudaba su madre por la fiebre.

—Bueno ahora ya sé lo que ocurrió, no se preocupen le daré una infusión que sirve para contrarrestar la fiebre y el veneno que hay en el cuerpo de su mamá—la miko empezó a preparar el antídoto y se lo dio a beber, además de poner compresas de agua fría para que la fiebre cediera más rápido.

—Ahora ya solo queda esperar a que las medicinas hagan efecto, por ahora deberían irse a dormir, yo me quedaré cuidando a su mamá, no se preocupen está en buenas manos— dijo la miko, mostrando una sonrisa a los niños para que se fueran a dormir tranquilos. La miko se quedó cuidándola toda la noche, por suerte en la madrugada ya había bajado la fiebre, así que la miko salió a tomar agua fresca ya que sentía demasiada sed.

Al salir de la casa de Kamura, la miko pudo ver las estrellas, era una hermosa noche, caminó hacia el riachuelo que estaba a las afueras de la aldea para tomar agua, cuando pudo percibir a una persona que se esforzaba por mantenerse de pie, Kagome no dudó y fue a darle su ayuda a aquel hombre que se encontraba mal herido.

—Disculpe déjeme ayudarlo, no tema no le haré ningún daño—al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la miko el joven, se desmayó dejando caer todo su peso hacia ella, no sin antes decir:

—Confío en usted—

La miko le costó mucho trabajo pararse, ya que al desmayarse aquel joven los dos cayeron al piso.

—Bueno y ahora que hago ¿donde lo llevo para curar todas sus heridas?—la miko estaba realmente preocupada ya que aquel guapo joven estaba desangrándose y pues sabía que si no actuaba rápido el moriría en unas horas.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha observaba a la miko, tenía muchas ganas de irle ayudar, pero él sabía que si mostraba ante ella, seguramente se pondría furiosa. Así que tuvo que contenerse.

—No, será mejor que la deje sola por esta ocasión, realmente me apareceré frente a ella cuando esté en un gran peligro—pensó Inuyasha al ver la preocupación en los ojos color chocolate de su amada Kagome.

—No me queda otra opción tendré que llevarlo a la casa de Kamura, espero no se molesten por llevar a un desconocido a su casa— la miko con mucha dificultad llevó al joven hacia la casa de Kamura.

—Bien tendré que prestarle mi futón no puedo solo acostarlo en el suelo—deprisa arregló el futón y acostó al mal herido joven.

El resto de la madrugada la miko curó las heridas en el brazo y piernas del joven, pero la más notable era una herida en el pecho del joven que por lo que se veía había sido hecha por un monstruo, y esta dejaba ver parte del músculo del abdomen del muchacho, por suerte no había perforado el estómago.

—Al estar curando al joven la miko pudo notar lo guapo que era, era parecido a Inuyasha cuando este se convierte en humano, tenía el cabello color negro nada más que amarrado de una cola alta, además de tener un buen físico, eso lo pudo notar al quitarle la armadura y la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, además de tener una piel blanca y muy tersa.

—Que cansada estoy no he podido dormir nada, pero ya el joven ya está mucho mejor ahora ya respira normalmente, solo espero que cuando despierte me diga que youkai le hizo eso para exterminarlo ya que de seguro se encuentra cerca de la aldea y no puedo permitir que ataque a más personas—pensaba Kagome cuando de pronto escucho quejarse un poco a la madre de Kamura.

—¿Qué me pasó?, lo único que recuerdo es que fui a recoger leña y después solo me desmayé— dijo la madre de Kamura.

—Pues verá, usted fue a recoger leña al bosque pero fue mordida por una serpiente, y como sus hijos vieron que no regresaba fueron a buscarla al bosque, cuando la encontraron, corrieron pidiendo a unos aldeanos que la trajeran a su casa y después salieron a buscar a alguien que la curara, en eso me encontraron descansando bajo un árbol y no dudé en ayudarlos, ahora ya se encuentra fuera de peligro por los medicamentos que le di, ahora solo descanse, por cierto mi nombre es Kagome.— ya dando esa explicación la señora solo respondió:

—Mi nombre es Amaya, y muchas gracias por cuidar de mi, así mis hijos no quedarán desprotegidos y solos.—dijo aquella mujer que por un instante le hizo recordar a la miko a su madre que ahora se encontraba en la época actual.

—No tiene que darme las gracias lo hice de todo corazón—pero de pronto vio que Amaya se quedó viendo fijamente al joven que estaba acostado a unos escasos metros de ella.

—¿Pero qué hace el hijo del terrateniente en mi casa?—dijo muy sorprendida Amaya abriendo totalmente los ojos llenos de asombro.

—Bueno eso es mi culpa, claro que no sabía que era el hijo del terrateniente, pero cuando fui al riachuelo, lo encontré muy herido y pues no dudé en traerlo aquí, espero que mi decisión no la haya molestado — dijo la miko con la cabeza viendo al piso pidiendo disculpas.

—¡No! Nada de eso Kagome sama, de hecho me siento honrada de tener al hijo del terrateniente en mi casa pero hay que avisar al terrateniente ya que el joven Kenshi (_significado del nombre corazón de espada. Ken "espada" y shi "corazón_), fue con el ejercito del palacio para exterminar al demonio, que amenaza nuestra aldea, pero al parecer no lograron destruirlo.

En eso se despertaron Kamura y Kitsue y al ver a su madre perfectamente sana y hablando con la joven miko saltaron hacia los brazos de Amaya dando gritos de alegría y dándole besos y abrazos, en eso Amaye le dijo a Kamura.

—Hija corre al palacio y dile al guardia que el hijo del terrateniente, esta herido y que está en nuestra casa, corre no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que aquel demonio regrese al ver que no mató al hijo del terrateniente.— Kamura salió volando de su casa.

Y dime Kagome sama, como se encuentra el joven Kenshi—dijo muy preocupada Amaya, ya que el terrateniente y su hijo eran muy queridos por los aldeanos.

No tiene de que preocuparse, curé todas sus heridas, además el peligro ya ha pasado, había poco veneno en el cuerpo de el joven Kenshi, pero pude purificarlo eliminándolo por completo.

Bueno al escucharte me quedo más tranquila ya que el es el heredero de estas tierras, además es muy querido por todo el pueblo.

Me doy cuenta de eso, deben ser grandes y muy buenos terratenientes para que todos los quieran tanto.

Si así es

Pero por favor solo dígame Kagome.

Está bien Kagome.

No tardó mucho Kamura en traer a varios guardias del palacio, y todos con mucho cuidado cargaron a Kenshi, este dio un pequeño quejido que a todos tomó de sorpresa.

—Esperen un poco no es bueno moverlo por el momento—dijo la miko.

—Pero no podemos dejarlo aquí el demonio Haborym matará a todos por oler la presencia del amo Kenshi—dijo un guardia.

—No hay necesidad de hacerlo, díganme en donde se encuentra ese demonio y yo lo exterminaré,

—¿Qué?—Todos gritaron al ver que la miko ya había tomado la decisión de matar aquel demonio, además de ya haber tomado su arco y sus flechas.

—Pero Kagome Haborym es muy poderoso, ni siquiera el ejército del palacio pudo vencerlo.

NO importa yo soy muy fuerte, de hecho voy a las montañas del oeste para entrenar con el Maestro _Taiyokan-Rinchen ._

Todos se quedaron viendo a la miko al decir el nombre de ese poderoso maestro.

—Ahora solo dejen descansar al joven Kenshi y yo me encargaré del resto. Sólo díganme en donde se encuentra Haborym.

—Mira Kagome el se encuentra al este de esta aldea en las montaña del fuego eterno, pero nadie sale con vida, el llegar ahí es muy facial, pero Haborym no deja a los intrusos vivos.

—No se preocupe yo se que hacer.

Salió la miko para exterminar a Haborym, en eso un hanyou que había escuchado todo por la ventana de atrás, se quedó muy preocupado.

—Maldición, ahora Kagome está en grandes problemas, por querer ayudar a los aldeanos, no hay remedio, hoy voy a tener que salvarla—Dando grandes saltos se alejó para eliminar al demonio.

Kagome salió muy apurada aunque con algo de miedo pero no podía dejar que ese demonio atacara la aldea así que tomó su caballo y a todo galope se dirigió a la montaña del fuego eterno.

Ya casi al llegar percibió una energía demoniaca conocida.

—Noooooo, es de Inuyasha—la miko solo podía percibir una aura muy demoniaca, pero a la vez una que estaba llena de ira, esa energía ya la conocía bien ya que solo se hacia presente cuando Inuyasha se transformaba en un demonio.

—Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaa— gritó la miko al verlo con los ojos rojos y las marcas en su cara, de hecho no sabía que ocurría, Inuyasha tenía en la mano a Tessaiga y no comprendía la transformación, entonces se dio cuenta que aquella montaña está llena de energías malignas, y ante esa fuerza el hanyou por ser mitad demonio no podía luchar contra ellas.

—Inuyasha Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, —la sacerdotisa dijo tantos abajos como pudo para dejar inconsciente al hanyou y al ver que lo había logrado, se centro en acabar con el origen de aquella energía maligna.

—Haborym, hazte presente.

—Jajajaja ahora una sola humana viene a enfrentarme, no basto con los cientos de soldados que he eliminado, si no que ahora piensan que una simple humana, podría acabar conmigo.

—No me subestimes.

Al decir esto Kagome lanza una flecha para purificar al demonio, pero este era muy veloz, además de su gran tamaño, el parecía estar hecho de lava, al tocar la flecha el estomago del demonio esta se deshizo.

—No puede ser ahora que hago.

No le quedaba otra que hacer un campo de energía para que ningún ataque de Haborym, le hiciera daño, pero no sin antes proteger con otro campo al ya calmado e inconsciente hanyou.

Haborym se lanzó hacia la miko pero fue detenido por el campo que hizo Kagome, entonces ya el demonio furioso, empezó a atacar el campo con su espada, aunque al principio no le había hecho ningún rasguño al campo, pero al notarlo el demonio lanzó lava por su boca haciendo que el campo se debilitara un poco, la miko ya no sabía que hacer si el campo se rompía, ella moriría por el ataque de lava de Haborym.

En eso solo pudo ver un fuerte estallido, y la miko cerró sus ojos pensando que su final se acercaba y no había logrado llegar a las montañas del Oeste.

Pero para su sorpresa al abrirlos enfrente de la miko se encontraba el hermano de Inuyasha, el había acabado con el monstruo de un solo golpe.

La energía demoniaca de aquel lugar se desapareció, Kagome no sabía que hacia Sesshoumaru en ese lugar, pero el proteger a Inuyasha y mantener su campo de energía debilitó totalmente a la miko y al desaparecer su campo, miró a Sesshoumaru y le dio las gracias por salvarla con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa.

—Humana tonta, de no ser por que sentí tu aroma ahora ya estarías muerta— dijo el Taiyoukai, mirando con repulsión a Kagome.

—Si no fuera por la promesa que me hizo hacer Rin, estos dos vieran muerto, dijo esto viendo a su despreciable hermano hanyou.

Flash Back

—_Papá, podrías hacerme un gran favor— dijo Rin que miraba las estrellas._

—_Si dime, ¿de que se trata hija?—dijo el Taiyokai_

—_Quiero que protejas a Kagome ella es muy especial para mi, me prometes que si está en tus manos ayudarla cuando esté en problemas lo harás._

— _¿De verdad quieres mucho a esa humana verdad? _

—_Si, entonces me lo prometes, quiero que ella regrese a la aldea con Shippo y conmigo._

—_Está bien, pero no creas que lo hago por mi gusto, lo haré solo por que tú me lo pides._

—Bueno además Kagome es muy fuerte— dijo Rin riéndose y sin dejar de ver las estrellas.

Fin del Flash Back

Sesshoumaru solo se le quedó viendo a la miko además se veía extraña con su nuevo traje de sacerdotisa.

Por lo menos ya no se parece a la muñeca de barro(así llamaba el Taiyoukai a Kikio), además se ve más hermosa y su aroma es muy diferente ya no tiene el aroma de ese insignificante híbrido — pensaba Sesshoumaru y terminó por recriminarse y decirse así mismo que era imposible que ahora pensara en eso al ver a la miko.

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo por largo rato a Kagome pero no intentó alejarla de ese lugar ya que no quería que la miko lo viera y lo cuestionara por el gesto tan sorpresivo que había tenido con ella.

De pronto vio que Inuyasha se estaba despertando y decidió salir de ese lugar, no sin antes ver a Kagome en el piso, agotada por la energía que había utilizado, y recordando la hermosa risa que le mostró antes de desmayarse.

NO pienses tonterías, tú un Taiyoukai, no puede conmoverse con la simple risa de una insignificante humana— Al pensar esto se retiro de inmediato de ese lugar.

Inuyasha despertó y al ver todo lo ocurrido corrió al lado de Kagome que se encontraba inconsciente, pero pudo notar que aquel lugar tenía un olor peculiar.

¿Sesshoumaru?, es imposible, no creo que la halla defendido, bueno eso no importa por ahora tengo que alejarla de este lugar y llevarla mas cerca de la aldea— se dijo tomando a la miko en sus brazos y jalando al caballo de la rienda.

Ay me duele mi cabeza, ¿Qué pasó?— se preguntaba una miko muy cansada.

Descuida ahora estas a salvo.

¿Inuyasha qué haces aquí?

Bueno me encontraba entrenando pero de pronto perdí el control.

Si lo se, tuve que calmarte, ya que las energías que habían en esa montaña eran malignas.

Por suerte no logré hacerte ningún daño.

Eso es cierto, pude controlarte a tiempo.

Dime como exterminaste a ese demonio.

Humm pues la verdad no se—no pensaba decirle a Inuyasha que su medio hermano la había salvado.

Bueno me tengo que ir ahora me esperan en la aldea tal vez piensen que estoy muerta y además tengo que ayudar algunas personas.

¿Qué estás loca? apenas y puedes moverte y piensas en ayudar a los demás.

Pues si tal vez estoy loca, además lo que yo haga no tiene por que interesarte, es más no deseo estar más tiempo cerca de ti— La miko se levantó y tomó su caballo no sin antes decirle

Pero gracias por ayudarme

Inuyasha no contestó nada, sabía que Kagome se molestó ya que no quería seguir dependiendo de él, y si la hacía enojar diciéndole que no debía arriesgarse tanto le traería muchos problemas y el no deseaba que la miko lo dejara de querer.

Kagome siguió hasta llegar a la aldea le preocupaba el joven Kenshi, y tenía que ir a cambiar los vendajes y darle nuevamente medicina para que se restableciera por completo.

Al llegar a la aldea, Kamura fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la miko.

—Kagome sama, el joven Kenshi, arde en fiebre, dese prisa.

—Si vamos.

Al entrar a la casa vio que realmente el veneno y las quemaduras en el abdomen del joven Kenshi no estaban curándose como lo esperaba, así que de nuevo tuvo que limpiar las heridas y tratar de purificar el veneno que se encontraba en el cuerpo de aquel guapo joven.

Pero al terminar de purificar el veneno, la miko no resistió y cayó al piso agotada por haber utilizado demasiado poder purificador.

La noche cayó y la miko empezó a despertarse, entonces todos empezaron a agradecerle por haber destruido a Haborym y por salvar la vida del joven Kenshi.

—No tienen que darme las gracias— *además yo no lo extermine, me pregunto por que lo mató Sesshoumaru* pensaba la miko, cuando le acercaron un gran plato de arroz y unos pescados.

—Kagome será mejor que comas algo, además no he visto que probaras bocado en todo el día—le dijo Amaya con una gran sonrisa

—Si muchas gracias la verdad tengo mucha hambre.

—Bueno entonces come tranquila.

Cuando la miko empezaba a probar bocado, entró el terrateniente Mayukum, el era un señor maduro, pero con unos ojos que mostraban gran amabilidad de color negro, su cabello era negro con algunas canas, además de ser una persona sumamente refinada y con un gran porte.

Todos le hicieron una reverencia, asi que Kagome tuvo que dejar su plato y de igual forma saludó al terrateniente.

—Disculpe usted es La sacerdotisa Kagome—dijo muy serio Mayukum

—Sí Terrateniente —contestó Kagome haciéndole una reverencia, no había sido necesario que le dijeran que el era el terrateniente ya que al ver como todos los guardias y los aldeanos lo saludaron, no le quedó duda que se trataba del dueño de esas tierras, además del parecido que tenia con el joven Kenshi.

—Levántate pequeña, yo soy el que tendría que inclinarme ante ti, ya que gracias a tus cuidados mi hijo ahora se encuentra mucho mejor—le dijo Mayukum que vio como la joven miko se sonrojó ante sus palabras y solo pudo regalarle una sonrisa.

—No eso no por favor, yo lo hice de corazón, además el joven Kenshi estaba muy herido y no podía dejarlo a su suerte.

—Claro que tengo que agradecerte ya que también acabaste con Haborym, y has salvado mi territorio, además quien creería que tan hermosa sacerdotisa fuera tan fuerte.

—De verdad no me lo agradezca tanto créame no hice mucho.

—Hay que sacerdotisa tan modesta, pero dime ¿como se encuentra mi hijo?.

—Ya está fuera de peligro, en unos días estará como nuevo—mostrándole un hermosa sonrisa al terrateniente.

—Bueno y dime ya lo podremos llevar al castillo.

—Creo que será mejor dejarlo aquí por el momento ya mañana podrán llevarlo al castillo.

—Está bien seguiremos tus órdenes al pie de la letra.

En eso el estómago de la miko hace un GRRRR, que hizo que Kagome se sonrojara de la pena, pero en realidad se moría de hambre no había probado alimento desde que se encontró a Kamura y Kitsue.

—Jajajaja, bueno Kagome sama será mejor que coma ya que no me gustaría que nuestra salvadora se enfermara—dijo el terrateniente al ver el sonrojo de Kagome, además le resultaba divertido ver la carita de pena que puso la miko.

—Si muchas gracias.

Ya terminando su comida el terrateniente le dijo que le gustaría que fuera a vivir al palacio para seguir cuidando a su heredero hasta que se restableciera por completo, Kagome no dudó y asintió con la cabeza, entonces al ver la respuesta de la joven el terrateniente salió hacia su castillo.

Todos se fueron a descansar menos unos guardias que se encontraban cuidando la entrada de la casa ya que tenían que proteger a Kenshi, así pasó la noche sin ningún contratiempo, además la miko se sentía muy tranquila ya que era la primera vez en 3 semanas que dormía cerca de mas personas.

Al aparecer los primeros rayos del sol la miko se despertó y también el joven Kenshi.

— ¡Hola! ¿Ya como se siente Kenshi sama?— preguntó la miko cuando este trataba de levantarse.

—No muy bien estoy muy mareado.

—No se preocupe, es normal ya que tenía mucho veneno dentro de su cuerpo, pero ahora ya se encuentra fuera de peligro.

—Ya veo, y dígame ¿Dónde estoy?— pero el joven Kenshi en ese momento se acordó de la pelea que había tenido con Haborym y trató de levantarse de inmediato, en eso la miko trató de calmarlo.

—No se mueva, sus heridas podrían abrirse de nuevo.

—Mi territorio y mis súbditos están en peligro, como quiere que me calme.

—Tranquilo, ya Haborym está muerto, y usted esta en su territorio, pero no lo han llevado al palacio por instrucciones mías ya que se encontraba muy débil, y no podíamos arriesgarnos al trasladarlo.

—Me quita un gran peso de encima, pero dígame ¿quién me ayudó?, recuerdo que me encontraba caminando muy herido, y trataba de llegar al palacio para advertir que Haborym pronto vendría ya que lo habíamos desafiado.

—Bueno yo lo encontré cerca del riachuelo que se encuentra en la aldea, y no dudé en ayudarlo.

—Entonces ahora yo te debo la vida, y créame que siempre contará conmigo, en mi tiene un amigo y un grato servidor.

—No diga eso, es mi deber ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan.

—Pero dígame ¿cómo se llama?

—Mi nombre es Kagome

—Muy bonito nombre, además de ser usted muy hermosa—dijo Kenshi que al ver a su salvadora había quedado enamorado de ella.

Ante la respuesta de Kenshi, Kagome se sonrojó bastante que parecía un jitomate muy maduro, además la voz de aquel joven era muy varonil, un tanto parecida a la de Sesshoumaru, pero sin ese tono de frialdad, la voz de Kenshi era mas dulce.

En eso entraron los guardias que habían escuchado hablar a su amo.

—Buenos días amo Kenshi.

—Bueno días, preparen todo para que me trasladen al palacio y avisen que Kagome sama, vendrá con nosotros, así que quiero que preparen la mejor habitación del castillo ya que pasará un tiempo con nosotros en el castillo.

—Si amo, de hecho solo esperábamos que despertara y los aposentos de Kagome sama ya están adaptados, el amo Mayukum dio las órdenes el día de ayer—respondió unos de los guardias del palacio.

—Bueno Kagome sama, entonces nos hará el honor de vivir en el castillo en lo que me recupero ¿verdad?—le preguntó Kenshi, ya que le agradaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con su salvadora, además de que trataría de convencerla para que se quedara para siempre en el castillo, así que le regaló una grande y hermosa sonrisa a la miko.

— Si, le prometí al terrateniente Mayukum vivir en el castillo en lo que se restablece totalmente, después de eso me iré.

—Nadie le dijo que tendría que irse, usted puede vivir el tiempo que quiera en el palacio—dijo Kenshi muy asombrado ante la respuesta de la miko.

—Lo sé, lo mismo me dijo su padre pero yo tengo una misión que cumplir conmigo misma y no puedo retrasar mucho mi viaje, así que solo me quedaré el tiempo dicho en su palacio.

—Está bien pero puedo asegurarle que quizás sea un mes, ya que las heridas que tengo son muy profundas.

—No lo creo, a lo mucho será una semana ya que he sido yo la que he curado sus heridas, y purifique el veneno de su cuerpo, esas heridas cerrarán más rápido de lo que cree y usted puede llamarme Kagome ya que no me gusta que me hablen con tanta formalidad.

—Está bien, pero te tutearé si tu también solo me llamas Kenshi.

—No creo que eso sea correcto, pero está bien.

Así los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa de Amaya, no sin dar antes las gracias por haber permitido quedarse en su casa y agradecerle las atenciones que tuvieron con ellos, Kagome se despidió de Kamura y Kitsue y se fueron seguidos de escoltas hacia el castillo.

Un hanyou muy molesto había escuchado todo la plática entre Kenshi y Kagome, no le agradaba mucho la idea que aquel joven tuviera tanta confianza con Kagome y mucho menos el que ella se fuera a vivir al palacio, ya que ahí no podría vigilarla por todos los guardias que cuidaban el lugar.

—Maldición no me agrada la idea de dejar a Kagome cerca de ese terrantucho, mas le vale no acercarse a ella o lo pagará muy caro—se dijo Inuyasha ya muy molesto por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al llegar los jóvenes al castillo, fueron a los aposentos de Kenshi para que este descansara más cómodo y al dejarlo en la cama la miko cambió los vendajes, al ver sus heridas Kenshi quedó muy sorprendido.

—Esto no es posible, mis heridas ya cicatrizaron.

—Jajaja, te lo dije, en unos días estarás como nuevo.

—Si ya veo que eres muy buena en lo que haces, aparte de ser muy bonita y de ser tan fuerte, tienes hermosa sonrisa.

La miko solo se sonrojó y decidió ir a su habitación para descansar, en eso entró Mayukum, abrazó muy amorosamente a su hijo.

—Kenshi pensé que te había perdido, pero gracias a esta linda miko te tengo en mis brazos sano y salvo.

—Si padre, si no fuera por ella yo no estaría junto a tí en estos momentos.

—Bueno cuando ya te puedas levantar, haremos una gran cena en honor de Kagome sama.

—No es necesario terrateniente—dijo la miko.

—Claro que sí, así festejaremos el aniversario del nacimiento de mi hijo, además seria una grosería de nuestra parte no celebrar tu presencia ya que gracias a ti nuestro territorio se ha salvado de las manos de Haborym—dijo Mayukum muy entusiasmado

—Bueno si me disculpan me siento un poco cansada, y me gustaría retirarme a la habitación que me prepararon— dijo la miko pero más que cansada estaba hambrienta, además de no haber comido bien estos días la miko había utilizado mucho poder purificador y no se encontraba tan bien como se le veía.

—Si claro pequeña, ordenaré que te lleven la comida a tu habitación y también podrás darte un baño para que descanses mejor—dijo Mayukum al ver a la miko.

—Muchas gracias—Kagome se dio la vuelta y se retiró seguida de una sirvienta que le mostraría en donde quedaban sus aposentos.

—Bueno esta es su habitación Kagome sama, el baño se encuentra en la puerta de la derecha, yo esperaré a que se desvista para tomar sus ropas y lavarlas, después se las traeré limpias, mientras tanto puede ponerse cualquier Kimono que desee, mostrándole un armario hecho de caoba, lleno de hermosos kimonos, y dentro de una hora le traerán su comida para que después descanse, no se preocupe nadie le molestará—le decía Kimi que era la sirvienta de confianza del terrateniente.

—Muchas gracias, por todo, pero dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Kimi, y estoy para servirla Kagome sama.

—Solo dime Kagome y muchas gracias ahora te doy mi ropa.

Dicho esto la miko se desvistió y se fue a dar un baño.

—Huyyyy que rico se siente, la verdad este baño me relajará mucho.

EN LAS TIERRAS DEL OESTE.

—Amo Sesshoumaruuuuuuuuu—gritaba Yaken al ver como su amo bonito se acercaba, todos esperaban su regreso ya que las cosas en las tierras del oeste no andaban bien del todo, hace un mes el campo que protegía las montañas Yanchinsen y Yinchinsen, había crecido bastante, tanto que los guardias youkais que estaban a 1000 km de las montañas habían sido purificados, y eso solo era el comienzo de una batalla entre los mojes Yamabushi y los guerreros youkais de la luna del oeste liderados por el Lord del oeste.

Sesshoumaru ya había notado anteriormente, el incremento de la fuerza purificadora que emanaba de esas montañas, eso quería decir que el maestro _Taiyokan-Rinchen ya se había vuelto más fuerte y el desprecio que sentía hacia los seres sobrenaturales también había incrementando._

—_Yaken prepara al ejército y diles que se pongan a entrenar ya que tenemos que prepararnos para la batalla más sangrienta que hayan visto._

—_Si amo—salió corriendo Yaken al ver la fría mirada de su amo, pero también sabía que si esa batalla se llevaba a cabo muchos de ellos morirían._

_Sesshoumaru entró a su castillo y se encerró en su cuarto, se acercó a su balcón y observaba sus tierras._

—_Nadie podrá quitarme lo que por derecho me corresponde, mucho menos unos humanos, maldita raza todos son iguales._

—_Claro que Rin es la excepción—en eso se acordó de la sonrisa que le dio Kagome antes de desmayarse_

—_No tendré que preocuparme por la llegada de esa humana ya que me aseguraré que no entre a mis tierras, además sería muy arriesgado dejarla entrar ya que esos malditos monjes la convertirían en un arma muy poderosa—pensaba el Lord mientras cerraba los ojos recordando la batalla que se había llevado acabó a hace 110 años._

Continuara…...

Espero me dejen reviews, saludos!


	4. Una propuesta tentadora parte 2

Bueno les dejo esta historia y espero varios comentarios así como también críticas, así podré mejorar ya que es mi primer fic.

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, Y ESTA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBO POR DIVERSIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

* * *

**_Capítulo III: _Una propuesta tentadora. Parte 2.**

—_Fue una dura batalla, Nos tomaron por sorpresa, jamás pensé que aquellos monjes, ya habían hecho el conjuro alrededor de las montañas Yanchinsen y Yinchinsen—recordaba Sesshoumaru aquella batalla en la que casi pierde la vida._

_Flash Back_

—_Todos a sus puestos, no dejen que esos malditos monjes entren al castillo— gritaban los guardias del castillo de Sesshoumaru._

_Era un campo totalmente atroz, había cuerpos humanos desmembrados por todas partes, y también youkais hechos cenizas gracias a los poderes espirituales de los monjes Yamabushi._

_Esta pelea había durado ya tres días y tres noches, todos los combatientes se encontraban exhaustos, ya solo quedaban pocos de pie, entre esas personas eran los 5 maestros Yamabushi, uno de los más temibles entre los youkais era El Gran maestro Taiyokan-Rinchen era el más poderoso de los monjes Yamabushi sus técnicas eran totalmente poderosas, purificaba a mas de 100 youkais en solo segundos y controlaba las dos fuerzas que mantienen la vida del mundo el YIN y el YAN , también luchaba el maestro Uesugi-Shinera un experto en conjuros, especializado en campos de energía y capaz de controlar el elemento tierra, el maestro Leyasu-Tokogawa, el era un experto en pociones y magias obscuras y controlador del fuego, el maestro Nabuharu-Ikki, experto en control mental y controlador del elemento agua, el maestro Hisamiche-Hiroo, maestro experto en control de armas y controlador del elemento aire._

_Aquellos maestros habían planeado atacar a Sesshoumaru para salvar las tierras del Oeste, no querían que ningún demonio los reinara, tomó bastante tiempo el prepararse, pero valía la pena, se jugaban el todo por el todo con tal de liberar a los humanos de las garras de esos seres que desde un principio solo debían existir en el infierno._

_Mientras tanto en el campo contrario se encontraban con los guerreros Youkais de la luna del Oeste, entre ellos Sesshoumaru líder nato que lograba acabar a cuanto monje se atrevía a mirarlo, su porte y su gran poder eran visibles junto a el su encontraban , Raiyin y Fujin, 2 demonios controladores del rayo y ráfagas de viento, Yukionna una demonio muy hermosa controladora de las nieves perpetuas, Hitotsume demonio de la noche y controlador de sueños, Kodama, demonio del inframundo y Tengoshun guerrero youkai tipo ave protector de los bosques, que poseía la legendaria espada de la vida y la muerte._

_Todos tanto youkais como monjes luchaban ferozmente, había una masacre presente en esos momentos, sangre y poderes demoniacos salían disparados a todas partes, las noches eran largas y solo se veían las chispas de las armas al tocarse y los poderes que en ese momento se hacían presentes para tratar de eliminar a sus oponentes._

_Los monjes habían preparado un conjuro para eliminar a todos los youkais pero principalmente al Lord Sesshoumaru, él era su principal objetivo ya que si moría los demás desaparecerían con mayor facilidad, los monjes los tenían en donde querían, solo faltaba poco para exterminarlos, los monjes sabían que al llegar a las montañas todos los youkais quedarían purificados y así ganarían la batalla, pero no contaron que Sesshoumaru adelantándose había herido a Taiyokan-Rinchen, este al verse herido no podría completar el conjuro de purificación llamado Hunakiki que servia para mandar al infierno a todos los demonios que se encontraran dentro del campo de purificación, al verse tan débiles los monjes Yamabushi, se adentraron a las montañas Yanchinsen y Yinchinsen y levantaron un campo de purificación pero menor al que habían preparado ya que si no actuaban rápido todos perecerían en unos instantes, los guerreros youkais intentaron por todos los medios entrar o destruir el campo pero les fue imposible, pero antes de que los monjes se adentraran a las montañas el maestro Taiyokan-Rinchen lanzó una bola purificadora intentando encapsular a Sesshoumaru en un campo purificador para destruirlo, pero esté no pudo esquivarlo por completo, ya que la bola de energía viajaba tan rápido como la luz, dejando un hoyo en el abdomen del tamaño de una bala de cañón y con ello se redujo también su poder demoniaco y de regeneración, antes de caer al suelo Sesshoumaru alcanzó a inyectarle veneno con su látigo dejándolo también terriblemente herido ya que su veneno deshacía el cuerpo del monje y sin darse cuenta este quedó contaminado con el poder demoniaco del Taiyoukai._

_Sesshoumaru quedó gravemente herido, fue trasladado a su castillo, para curar sus heridas, Kirami una de los demonios que cuidaban de la salud de Sesshoumaru tardó 1 mes en tratar de cerrar la herida en el abdomen del Taiyoukai, pero la regeneración no era la que esperaban, su poder demoniaco fue brutalmente atacado por la bola de energía y eso causó que sus habilidades de curación, no funcionaran._

_Kirami trató por todos los medios de salvar a su amo, hasta que consiguieron la cura para contrarrestar el poder purificador que invadía el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, y con ello el Lord pudo regenerarse un poco mas rápido pero aún así su restablecimiento se logró a los 6 meses después de esa batalla en donde muchos habían perdido la vida._

_Fin Flash Back_

—Maldita raza, jamás perdonaré lo que me hicieron, me humillaron frente a mis súbditos, esta vez serán ellos los que pierdan, no dejaré a nadie con vida a nadie—dijo Sesshoumaru rompiendo con sus manos el barandal del balcón.

CON KAGOME.

El día había pasado tan rápido, Kagome después de bañarse, comió y se fue a descansar ya que el poder espiritual que había ocupado esos días la habían agotado tanto que durmió hasta el siguiente día.

—Kagome despierta por favor el amo Kenshi desea verte—decía Kimi

—Ayyyyyyyy que rico descanse, en un momento estoy lista para ver a Kenshi.

—Está bien la espero ya que mi amo me dijo que fuera lo antes posible.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo?—dijo Kagome ya que le sorprendió el tono de voz de Kimi

—No lo se, solo cumplo las órdenes que me dieron.

—Esta bien en un momento salgo.

Kagome se paró rápido y se empezó a vestir para ir con el joven Kenshi que ya la estaba esperando en el comedor.

—Buenos días Keshi, Buenos días Terrateniente Mayukum.—decia Kagome al entrar al comedor y ver a los dos dueños del palacio.

—Tome asiento Kagome sama, en un momento le servirán el desayuno.

—Si muchas gracias terrateniente.

—Dime Kagome descansaste bien, te gustaron tus aposentos—dijo Kenshi que no dejaba de ver a la miko y le mostraba una linda sonrisa que si no fuera por que tenia el cabello amarrado en una cola lata pensaría que se trataba de Inuyasha.

—Si, la verdad me gustaron mucho y pude descansar cómodamente, por lo que veo Kenshi te sientes mucho mejor, eso quiere decir que pronto emprenderé mi viaje a las montañas del Oeste.

—Si eso es cierto me siento mucho mejor, pero tu puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras en el castillo, o por lo menos después de la fiesta de mi aniversario.

—Si, y díganme cuando se llevaría acabo esa fiesta.

—Bueno a mi me gustaría que fuera dentro de un año, para que te quedaras mas tiempo con nosotros, pero mi padre me ha dicho que será en tres días, esa noticia no me agradó mucho ya que yo quisiera que te quedaras a vivir para siempre en el palacio—Kenshi no perdía la esperanza que Kagome se enamorara de él, así el sería muy feliz al tener como esposa a una mujer muy fuerte y también muy hermosa.

—Kenshi, por favor que va decir el terrateniente—dijo Kagome ya muy sonrojada con los comentarios del joven.

—Bueno lo único que pienso es que mi hijo a quedado enamorado de su belleza y de su gran personalidad Kagome sama, y yo estaría más que complacido si usted decidiera casarse con mi hijo.

—La verdad agradezco las atenciones que han tenido conmigo, pero el viaje que estoy haciendo es uno que me he impuesto y no estaría nada feliz si no lo completo.

—Bueno Kagome pero la lucha se hace, además yo te esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera—dijo Kenshi mirándola con ojitos de borreguito.

Kagome estaba totalmente sonrojada las palabras de Kenshi la hacían sentir muy bien pero a la vez, le habían recordado a un tonto hanyou, ya que el nunca le diría palabras como esas.

Al terminar el desayuno, Kenshi llevó a Kagome al jardín, el no perdía la esperanza de que Kagome aceptara casarse con él, después de terminar su entrenamiento con los maestros de las montañas del oeste.

—Kagome, dime por que haces este viaje.

—Bueno es que quiero ser una sacerdotisa por completo ya que por ahora solo soy una aprendiz, además deseo proteger la aldea en donde viven mis amigos.

—Entonces tienes planeado regresar allá cuando termines tu entrenamiento.

—Si así es, yo prometí volver y proteger la aldea, además hay muchas personas que esperan mi regreso.

HUMMM.. Ya veo, Kagome te puedo hacer una pregunta, pero quiero que la respuesta me la des el día de la fiesta, quiero que pienses muy bien lo que tengo que decirte antes de que me digas tu decisión.

—Si dime — contestó la miko que noto el cambio de voz de Kenshi, además que esa actitud la había puesto muy nerviosa.

—Kagome, quisiera que cuando termines tu entrenamiento regresaras a vivir al castillo para que los dos podamos vivir juntos, se que lo que te digo es muy apresurado, pero al verte por primera vez me enamoré de ti, yo puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, es más te acompañaría a tu aldea para que tus amigos me conocieran y supieran que yo te cuidaré y te protegeré por el resto de mi vida, si tu así lo quieres.

—Kenshi, la verdad no se que decirte, yo no—antes de que terminara de hablar la miko Kenshi le cerró la boca tocando sus labios con su dedo.

—Te he dicho que la respuesta me la darás en la fiesta de mi aniversario, solo te pido por favor que la consideres, yo daría mi vida por hacerte feliz—terminando de decir esto Kenshi le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kagome y después se fue dejándola en el jardín, toda sonrojada por el beso que le acababa de dar.

Kagome se quedó pensando las palabras de aquel guapo joven, pero cerca de ahí se encontraba un Hanyou bastante molesto y por supuesto celoso, vio todo el numerito, y para nada le agradó la propuesta que le hizo Kenshi a su querida miko, y mucho menos el beso que le dio, en ese momento tenia ganas de matar a ese terrateniente que se había atrevido a tocar a su "mujer".

—Espero que Kagome no se crea las mentiras de ese terrantucho, pero si este trata de tocarla otra vez, en ese instante lo mataré—Pensaba Inuyasha ya que estaba que rabiaba de celos.

Kagome sabía que la propuesta de Kenshi, no podía aceptarla, pero también sabía que al regresar a la aldea se encontraría con Inuyasha y no quería vivir lo mismo que estos últimos meses, no quería quedar aferrada a un amor que le hace tanto mal, ahora sí estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer, además el hecho de que Kenshi le dijera que la amaba la sorprendió bastante.

—¿Ahora que hago? La verdad Kenshi es muy guapo y estoy segura que si me quedara mas tiempo no tardaría en quererlo mucho ya que él, si demuestra sus sentimientos, y no ve en mí a otra persona, además de que quiere verme feliz. Pero también están las promesas que les hice a Shippo y a Rin de jamás dejarlos, bueno ya se la respuesta, espero no cambiar de opinión en estos días estando cerca de Kenshi.

Pasaron los tres días más rápido de lo que pensaba , ya todo estaba preparado para la noche, estos días Kenshi y Kagome habían estado juntos, vaya que se divirtieron pasaron las tardes platicando acerca de sus vidas y la verdad se llevaban muy bien, Kagome estaba segura que lo quería como un gran amigo, pero Kenshi pensaba que Kagome se había enamorado de él, y aunque Kagome ya le había dicho que ya tenia la respuesta ante su propuesta, Kenshi solo le decía que tendría que esperar el día de la fiesta para dársela.

—Bueno Kagome será mejor que subas a tus aposentos y te arregles para la fiesta que también es en tu honor, por salvar nuestras vidas—decía Kenshi que no aguantaba las ganas de escuchar de su boca la tan ansiada respuesta ante su proposición.

—Si Kenshi enseguida voy a alistarme—pero antes de que se fuera Kenshi la tomo de su brazo y le dijo:

—Kagome yo te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo, por favor déjame amarte más allá de la vida—y sin decirle nada más se fue a prepararse el también.

Kagome subió a su recámara, pensaba realmente las palabras que le dijo Kenshi, su corazón estaba emocionado y eso era porque en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el Senguko ni Inuyasha la había cortejado tan amorosamente, y de repente Kenshi aparece y le llena el corazón de alegría, claro era de suponerse que Kagome se encontraba un poco confundida, pero lo que realmente sabía es que Kenshi, era un gran amigo y no podría corresponderle como el quería.

La hermosa miko, se dio un baño y después se puso un kimono color negro con flores rojas y detalles en color oro, también un obi de color dorado con flores rojas, ese Kimono se lo había regalado el terrateniente Mayukum, se había recogido el cabello haciéndose un pequeño chongo y se colocó un pequeño Kanzashi (_accesorio para el pelo_) con pequeños diamantes que le había regalado Kenshi, llevaba unos geta_(sandalias)_ del mismo color del obi, y unos tabis blancos (calcetas), realmente se veía hermosa.

Kagome fue hacia la sala de estar en donde será la recepción, cuando bajó por las escaleras las miradas de los invitados no se hicieron esperar, la miko era el centro de atención ya que todos se quedaron embelesados por la belleza de esta, además que un joven terrateniente tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y si no fuera que había muchas personas en ese momento correría a besar a la miko apasionadamente.

—Buenas noches—pronunció la miko al ver que todos la veían además que tenía las mejillas tan rojas que se podrían confundir con las flores del Kimono que llevaba puesto.

—Hola Kagome, por favor ven conmigo que te presentaré a algunas personas—decía Kenshi mientras tomaba de la mano de la joven miko y esta lo abrazaba del brazo.

Fuera de la fiesta estaba un muy furioso hanyou, claro que primero se le había caído la baba al ver como se veía la miko con ese kimono, pero al verla cerca de Kenshi estaba que rabiaba y solo quería ir a golpearlo o matarlo ya que lo que le pasara al terrateniente le daba igual, e Inuyasha no dejaría que le robara el amor que Kagome le tenia.

Pero tuvo que contenerse ya que si hacia algo la miko realmente le daría tantos ABAJOS que apenas y saldría vivo de la furia de la miko.

La noche era hermosa y bueno el momento deseado por Kenshi había llegado, llevó a la hermosa miko al jardín para saber la respuesta ante su propuesta de casarse cuando termine su entrenamiento.

—Kagome, quiero que sepas que hoy realmente te vez más hermosa y que la luz de la luna te hace ver como una diosa, ya estoy listo para escuchar tu decisión.

—Muchas gracias Kenshi realmente todo este tiempo junto a ti me ha hecho muy feliz, pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta, yo lo siento mucho, se que no es lo que querías oir, pero por ahora no puedo pensar en ti como algo mas que no sea un amigo.

Kenshi solo bajó la mirada y siguió escuchando a la joven miko.

—Mi deber es prepararme para convertirme en una sacerdotisa, y proteger a las personas de demonios, hace tiempo pensé que el amor de mi vida había aparecido, pero ahora solo me doy cuenta que el amor que sentía por esa persona también cambió ya que por ser una sacerdotisa mi vida queda ligada a la protección de otras personas y yo no puedo aspirar a tener una vida normal.

—Entonces quédate aquí y así yo te protegeré y no tendrás que arriesgar tu vida—contestó Kenshi que se negaba a que la miko partiera a las montañas.

—Creo que no me has entendido, yo en este momento no quiero y no puedo amar, ya que mi corazón ya ha sufrido mucho y no deseo otra cosa que encontrar la paz que al llegar a este mundo se me ha negado. Te pido por favor me perdones y si alguna vez yo regreso a este lugar espero me regales una sonrisa y me veas como una gran amiga, por que eso es solo lo que puedo ofrecerte en este momento. La miko se despidió de Kenshi con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo un poco largo ya que Kenshi no deseaba soltarla pero no tuvo más remedio que ver como se alejaba de él la hermosa miko que le había robado el corazón.

Inuyasha escucho todo, y no daba pauta a lo que sus orejas de perro escucharon, tenia que hablar con Kagome, pero el problema era ¿cómo? sin que la miko se enojara por espiarla, en su cabeza sonaban las palabras de la miko:

_**Hace tiempo pensé que el amor de mi vida había aparecido, pero ahora solo me doy cuenta que el amor que sentía por esa persona también cambió ya que por ser una sacerdotisa mi vida queda ligada a la protección de otras personas y yo no puedo aspirar a tener una vida normal.**_

—No puedo dejar que llegue a las montañas, no deseo perderla, pero que baka fui, no me perdonaré nunca el haberla hecho sufrir—pensaba un hanyou que de pronto vio que sus indecisiones, acabarían con el amor que la miko le tenia.

Aunque a Kagome no le gustó mucho dejar a Kenshi triste, sabía que ese dolor con el tiempo desaparecería, por ahora, solo deseaba encontrar la paz en su muy roto corazón y eso sólo lo lograría en el transcurso de su viaje, aunque al ver la luna le trajo un extraño pensamiento y solo el viento pudo escuchar aquel pequeño murmullo Sesshoumaru…..

Eso era lo que deseaba la miko, quería ser tan fría como el Taiyoukai, para no sentir dolor pero solo podía conseguirlo a base de entrenamiento y de fuerza espiritual, ya estaba decidido Kagome deseaba sacar de su corazón a Inuyasha.

—Aunque me cueste la vida debo de olvidar a Inuyasha si deseo tener paz y pueda vivir feliz, aunque eso signifique dedicarme ayudar a otras personas y jamás volver amar—Pensaba la miko sin dejar de ver la luna.

La noche terminó y con ellas las esperanzas de Kenshi, esa mañana la miko partiría para seguir su viaje, claro que Kenshi mandó a preparar comida, ropa, y utensilios que serían de gran ayuda para el viaje de Kagome, y aunque el sufría no dejaría de regalarle tantas sonrisas como pudiera, para que ella se fuera tranquila.

—Kagome te doy las gracias por salvar mi vida y la vida de todos los que viven en mis tierras, te deseo buena suerte y sobretodo deseo que encuentres la paz que tanto buscas, en mi tienes a un gran amigo y no dudes en buscarme si me necesitas, se que tu viaje es largo, pero si algún día tu regresas créeme, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos—dijo Kenshi, dándole un gran abrazo a la miko.

—Gracias Kenshi y gracias también a usted terrateniente Mayukum, ustedes me han ayudado mucho y también agradezco mucho el cariño que me tienen, solo deseo que ustedes sigan siendo tan felices como lo son y espero algún día poder venir a visitarlos—decía Kagome con pequeñas lágrimas en sus chocolatosos ojos.

—Ten seguridad, que las puertas del castillo están abiertas para ti el día que decidas regresar—decía Mayukum mientras le brindaba un gran abrazo paternal a la miko.

—Bueno será mejor que me marche, cuídense mucho por favor—y tomando su caballo la miko se marchó dejando atrás a unos nuevos amigos y esperando verlos de nuevo.

Continuara…

* * *

Si nto la demora para actuañizar , pero es que he tenido m ucho trabajo.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y dejen reviews


	5. Entrando a tierras prohibidas

Bueno les dejo esta historia y espero varios comentarios así como también críticas, así podré mejorar ya que es mi primer fic.

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, Y ESTA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBO POR DIVERSIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

* * *

Capitulo IV: Entrando a tierras prohibidas.

—Ayyyyyyy pero que cansada estoy, he caminado todo el día lo bueno es, que cerca se ve un pueblo, ahí podré descansar—decía la miko mientras estiraba sus brazos tratando de liberarse del cansancio.

—No creo llegar rápido, por lo menos llegaré antes de que anochezca, será mejor que pare, para comer algo y dormir un poco.

La miko lleva viajando un mes, después de su encuentro con Kenshi, aunque en su viaje se ha encontrado con muchas dificultades, ya que por las regiones donde ha estado la miko, se decía que una sacerdotisa experimentada viajaba para ir a las montañas Yinchinsen y Yanchinsen, y eso le había traído muchos problemas, ya que seres sobrenaturales la atacaban constantemente, y por ello tuvo que dejar de vestirse como sacerdotisa y ahora vestía diferente kimonos sencillos que empacó cuando estuvo en el castillo de Kenshi, para que no la atacaran solo por su vestimenta, pero eso no le ha servido del todo. Sin embargo sabía muy bien que estaba bien protegida, ya que sus poderes habían aumentado considerablemente y por ahora el campo de protección ya lo manejaba con mucha facilidad y también por mayor tiempo, además que ese campo hacía que ningún youkai o ser sobrenatural la pudiera detectar por su olfato o vista.

Aunque también se encontraba protegida por cierto hanyou que nunca la ha dejado sola, pero para desilusión de Inuyasha la miko ya se había percatado de él, pero aunque sabia de su existencia seguía fingiendo que se encontraba sola, ella pensaba:

—Si eso lo hace feliz, dejaré que lo siga haciendo mientras no me cause problemas—, claro no le gustaba ser observada todo el tiempo y por eso ha perfeccionado su campo de protección, ya que se hacía incómodo que la espiara todo el tiempo incluso cuando esta se bañaba, y aunque el hanyou ya se había percatado que en varias ocasiones la esencia de la miko desaparecía por un largo tiempo siempre la encontraba, pero en los últimos días le era difícil seguir su rastro.

—Kagome, niña tonta ahora en donde te metiste—decía un hanyou mientras saltaba de un árbol a otro buscando a su amada miko.

—Odio que hayas perfeccionado ese campo, ahora me es difícil seguirte y temo por tu vida, ya estamos a escasos tres días para llegar al reino del inútil de Sesshoumaru—pensaba Inuyasha mientras seguía buscando a su miko, el sabía que Sesshoumaru no quería que la miko, se acercara a su territorio ya que hace dos días escuchó, que la mataría si llegaba a pisar las tierras que según su medio hermano estaban prohibidas para la miko y para todo aquel que osara entrar sin su permiso.

—Otra vez desapareció su esencia, que humana tan persistente, pero que ni crea que le será fácil entrar a mis tierras—decía un Taiyoukai muy enfadado ya que los últimos días la esencia de Kagome desaparecía por largo tiempo, y cuando la esencia de esta llegaba a Sesshoumaru ya se encontraba cada vez más cerca de los límites de su territorio.

—Creo que tendré que darle otra visita a esa plaga humana, no dejaré que siga burlándose de mí como la última vez—así que Sesshoumaru salió de su castillo y se dirigía a los límites de su reino en busca de la miko.

—Creo que este lugar es perfecto para que descanse—decía la miko que encontró un pequeño lago y se dispuso a tomar un baño para despejarse.

—Que rico se siente, nadaré un rato más y después comeré, para después dirigirme a la aldea, ya que no quiero dormir en este bosque—decía la miko mientras se relajaba en el agua, ya sabía que Inuyasha no la podía ver por el campo que había puesto y eso la dejaba más tranquila, bueno en cierta parte ya que si podía ser observada por humanos.

Al salir del agua se secó y se vistió para luego ir a sentarse en las raíces de un majestuoso árbol, la miko tenía una semana sin viajar con su caballo ya que en el camino se había encontrado con una pareja de ancianitos que jalaban una carreta llena de paja, al verlos, la miko les regalo el caballo, ya que se veían demasiado cansados y bueno ya no eran tan jóvenes para hacer ese trabajo tan rudo, sin embargo sabía que Kaede le había prestado el caballo, pero estando tan cerca de la montaña no creía que lo ocupara por mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Creo que será mejor seguir mi camino, no quiero que la noche caiga antes de salir de este bosque—Ya descansada, la miko seguía su camino, pero en su mente recordaba el último encuentro que tuvo con Sesshoumaru.

Flash back

Hace dos días la miko se encontraba asando unos pescados, cuando sintió una presencia demoniaca conocida, últimamente sabía que era observada por otra esencia que no era la de Inuyasha, sin embargo esa esencia no le causaba temor ya que también la conocía.

—Sesshomaru, sal, se que estas cerca, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—dijo la sacerdotisa pero no recibió respuesta del Taiyoukai.

—Bueno, no se por que espías a una humana, o será que realmente crees que soy tan interesante para observarme tanto tiempo—decía la miko sin dejar de mirar los pescados que estaban en la fogata.

—Una insignificante humana, no puede causarme ni una mínima curiosidad—dijo el Taiyoukai mientras salía de unos arbustos que se encontraban atrás de la miko.

—Jajajaja, bueno si no te causo tanta curiosidad como dices ¿Por qué me observas?.

—Desagradable humana, tú estás en mis tierras y quiero que te marches de aquí.

—Jajajaja, bueno para empezar tus tierras están a una semana de este lugar, así que no me digas donde tengo o no tengo que ir—decía la miko un poco enojada por el comentario de Sesshoumaru, y a la vez le daba algo de risa la cara de enojo del Taiyoukai.

—No tientes tanto tu suerte humana, si ahora quisiera te mataría y te torturaría.

—Bueno se que no lo harás, ya que si así fuera ya lo habrías hecho, si esa era tu intención desde el principio ya estaría muerta.

—Nadie se burla del Gran Sesshoumaru, por menos de lo que me has dicho otros han muerto.

—Bueno de eso no hay duda eres un youkai muy agresivo y con un terrible carácter.

El taiyoukai, no podía creer lo que la miko le decía, ella siempre lo enfrentaba, y el podía percibir muy bien cuando la miko tenia miedo, y por el momento no se notaba nerviosa o con miedo y eso desesperaba a Sesshoumaru.

—Insignificante mujer, márchate de estas tierras y vete con Rin.

—No voy hacer lo que tú me pides youkai testarudo, además le dije a Rin que regresaría para protegerla cuando ya pueda manejar mis poderes al máximo—dijo la miko levantando su tono de voz.

Sesshoumaru se estaba hartando de la manera en que le hablaba la miko —Como se atreve a decirme youkai, mi nombre es Sesshoumaru y es temido por todos, además ¿Desde cuando me importa que esta miko no me llame por mi nombre?—Pensaba el taiyoukai mientras veía a la miko con esa mirada fría que lo caracterizaba, pero sabía muy bien que no podía herirla, pero tenía que hacer que se marchara de ahí antes de que se fortaleciera con el entrenamiento en las montañas.

—Veo que mi respuesta no le agradó mucho, pero no puede hacer nada para cambiar mi opinión—decía la miko, mientras veía la fría mirada del taiyoukai,—Si las miradas mataran ya viera muerto desde que llegó—pensaba la miko, mientras sonreía discretamente ya que desde que lo conoció siempre mostraba esa mirada, excepto cuando estaba con Rin.

Y ahora ¿Por qué se ríe?, ya me cansó mi paciencia, ahora se burla de mí, esa despreciable humana, no tiene respeto por nadie—pensaba Sesshoumaru, mientras en su frente resaltaba una vena por lo molesto que se encontraba.

Bueno si era todo lo que me tenia que decir, hágame el favor de irse que por ahora quiero descansar y la verdad ver a un youkai de mal genio solo me amarga mi cena— dijo la miko mientras mordía uno de los pescados que asaba.

Sesshoumaru quedó impresionado por lo que le dijo la miko, seguía tratándolo tan indiferente que no tardó en acercarse donde estaba la miko y la levantó de donde estaba, haciendo que esta tirara su pescado.

Crees que te dejaré con vida después de tus desplantes—decía Sesshoumaru mientras enterraba sus garras en el brazo izquierdo de la miko.

¡Sueltame! Eres un salvaje, yo no se como te soporta Rin, ella te quiere mucho pero la verdad, eres un ser muy irritante—dijo la miko mientras forcejeaba con Sesshoumaru para que la soltara, pero eso solo hacía que la lastimara más y entonces solo dejó que el taiyoukai la siguiera tomando del brazo.

Veo que ahora ya te das cuenta quien manda.

No es eso, pero te pido que me sueltes si no quieres que te lastime.

Una humana insignificante no podrá hacerme daño nunca, además me darían las gracias por exterminar una humana tan arrogante y poco educada.

Kagome ya no soportaba el dolor en su brazo al estar forcejeando con Sesshoumaru las garras de él, ya le habían rasgado el brazo, además de que se seguían enterradas y el dolor aumentaba.

—¿Por qué esta humana no grita de dolor?, mis garras ya casi llegan al hueso de su brazo—pensaba Sesshoumaru mientras veía el rostro de Kagome y esta no mostraba síntomas de dolor, si no que mostraba una mirada fría que nunca había visto en la miko,—No puede ser que se halla vuelto tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo, MALDICION odio que mis victimas no rueguen por sus vidas—el taiyoukai la soltó y la aventó al piso, ya que el olor de su medio hermano se había hecho presente y estaba demasiado cerca.

La miko permaneció en el piso, y con su mano derecha se tocaba su brazo izquierdo que estaba lleno de sangre. Era cierto que la miko podía hacerle daño al taiyoukai, solo era cuestión de expulsar energía purificadora para que este la soltara, pero por ahora no controlaba del todo su poder purificador y tenía miedo de purificarlo totalmente.

—Solo te recuerdo que si no quieres morir la próxima vez que te vea, será mejor que te marches y no entres a mis tierras—dijo el taiyoukai mientras veía como la miko se tocaba su brazo, por lo menos las heridas de la miko tardarían en sanar durante un mes, pero tenia que retirarse en ese momento ya que no le gustaba tener las manos llenas de sangre de la miko, su demonio interno le pedía beber la sangre que tenía un aroma delicioso para el taiyoukai, pronto sus ojos se tornaron rojos y eso hizo que Sesshoumaru, solo se diera la vuelta y se marchara dejando a la miko mal herida.

—Maldito youkai, por lo menos esta herida tardará en sanar por un mes y ahora estoy desprotegida ya que no puedo usar mi arco para defenderme de cualquier monstruo— pensaba la miko que tenía ganas de matar a Sesshoumaru.

Fin Flash Back

—Es un tonto, pero si lo vuelvo a ver me las pagará, mi brazo está inservible por el momento, por eso he tenido que usar mas mi campo de protección. Ayyyy como lo odio, por que el maestro Taiyokan-Rinchen no vive en el norte o el sur, por que precisamente vive en las tierras de mí pero enemigo, y pensar que sería de mi familia si ya me viera casado con Inuyasha.—pensaba la miko mientras caminaba rumbo a la aldea, pero por ahora estaba protegida por su campo de protección, no podía dejar que la atacaran.

— ¿Dónde estarás?, no me gusta que te vayas tan lejos de mi, y mucho menos cuando te encuentras tan herida, Madito Sesshoumaru esa vez huiste de mi—decía un Hanyou mientra empuñaba sus manos, por lo enojado que se encontraba.

Flash Back

Mientras Inuyasha descansaba en un árbol, le llegó el aroma de la sangre de Kagome y este se dirigió hacia donde estaba su querida miko, pero al llegar la vio tirada y su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando, a un lado estaba Sesshoumaru diciéndole a la miko:

—_Solo te recuerdo que si no quieres morir la próxima vez que te vea, será mejor que te marches y no entres a mis tierras._

Al ver que él se marchaba el hanyou lo siguió para matarlo ya que no soportaba ver sufrir a su amada miko, y cuando este lo alcanzó vio como lamia sus garras para quitar la sangre de la miko.

—Sesshoumaruuuuuuuuuuuu, eres un idiota, como te atreviste a lastimar a Kagome, te mataré y así ya no la lastimarás más—dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba a tessaiga

—Hay "hermanito", si deseas que no mate a esa repugnante humana, será mejor que te la lleves lejos de estas tierras.

Y sin decir nada más Sesshoumaru se convirtió en una bola de luz y se marchó de ahí.

Fin Flash Back

—Tengo que encontrarla, Sesshoumaru es capaz de eliminarla por retarlo tanto—decía Inuyasha mientras llegaba al lugar en donde la miko se había bañado, su olor estaba en un árbol, y pudo notar que cerca de ahí estaba una aldea.

—Seguro que fue a la aldea, será mejor que me de prisa.

Sesshoumaru no podía dejar en pensar en el agradable sabor de la sangre de la miko, y ese recuerdo lo tenia furioso.

—¿Qué me ha hecho esa humana?, no he podido olvidar el sabor de su sangre, ni el aroma a flores que despide, ¡maldición! Odio, tanto pensar en esa humana— pero dentro de él sabía que le agradaba estar cerca de la miko, y aunque fuera la "mujer" de su medio hermano, no podía negar que ella era muy hermosa, aunque ya sabía muy bien que la miko había rechazado a Inuyasha.

Flash Back

Sesshoumaru recordaba el día que la miko se despidió de Inuyasha, cuando la escuchó cantar por primera vez, ahí pudo ver y escuchar como la miko rechazaba a Inuyasha.

No te estoy pidiendo permiso, además siempre me dejaste claro que soy un estorbo para ti, y también lo insignificante que mi amor es para ti, ya que ni siquiera el amor que te tengo puede hacer que te fijes en mí y no me compares con Kikio.

Eso no es cierto, sabes lo mucho que sufrí los tres años que estuviste lejos de mí.

Pues entonces para ti soy un objeto, que hace que tú te sientas feliz, mientras que yo sufro tu indiferencia.

Tu no me entiendes, no sabes por lo que yo estoy pasando, siento que traiciono a Kikio por el simple hecho de ser feliz a tu lado.

Entonces tengo la solución para tu problema, déjame en paz y aclara tus pensamientos antes de decidir buscarme otra vez. Tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

La miko empezó a caminar sin ver a Inuyasha, éste se quedó mudo ante sus palabras y ya no supo que decirle a la miko.

Al ver como se alejaba Kagome de ese árbol, y al escuchar todo lo sucedido Sesshoumaru solo se fué del lugar en donde observó todo, sabía que el viaje que pronto haría la miko sería muy peligroso, y no dudó hacer todo lo posible por alejar a la mujer de los peligros de ese viaje, además no dejaría que el Gran Maestro Taiyokan-Rinchen hiciera que odiara a todos los youkais y seres sobrenaturales, además de que él no deseaba pelear a muerte con esa miko.

Fin Flash Back.

—Pero que diablos estoy pensando, no es posible que el Gran Sesshoumaru, sienta afecto por esa desagradable humana—sin embargo Sesshoumaru le gustaba el nombre de la miko pero jamás la ha llamado por su nombre porque eso significaba que la apreciaba tanto como a Rin.

El Lord de las tierras del Oeste, seguía buscando a la miko, ya no dejaría que se acercara mas a sus tierras, pero también le desagradaba la idea de no saber con exactitud a donde se encontraba, desde la noche anterior no había podido detectar el aroma de la sacerdotisa, que para el era una mezcla de flores de exquisito aroma, que lo hacia sentir en paz.

—Cuando la encuentre la llevaré con Rin así tenga que dejarla inconsciente—se decía el Taiyokai.

Mientras tanto la miko ya estaba en la aldea, y fue bien recibida por los aldeanos que le ofrecieron pasar la noche en una casa que se encontraba deshabitada, la miko les dio las gracias y claro también les regaló unas plantas medicinales para que se curaran las heridas y también para controlar la fiebre.

—Disculpe Kagome-sama, si se le ofrece algo por favor no dude en pedirlo, le doy las gracias por las medicinas que nos ha traído—decía una aldeana que le había traído a la miko unas sabanas para que no pasara frío.

—Muchas gracias por las sábanas, por el momento no necesito nada más y no tiene que darme las gracias lo he hecho con mucho gusto, además ya me dieron hospedaje para pasar la noche— decía la miko regalándole una sonrisa a la aldeana.

Ya estando sola se cambió de ropa para dormir y también cambiaba las vendas que tenia en el brazo, las heridas que le hizo el taiyoukai, no dejaban de sangrar y todavía no podía mover el brazo muy bien, además le costaba mucho trabajo hacer cosas sencillas como cambiarse o tomar cosas.

—Como te odio, por tu culpa no puedo hacer nada maldito youkai testarudo, pero deja que se curen mis heridas y verás quien es Kagome Higurashi—decía una molesta miko que empuñaba su mano derecha.

—Será mejor dormir, mañana será un largo día, además todavía tengo que planear como voy a entrar a las montañas sin que Sesshoumaru se de cuenta, todavía no puedo mantener mi campo de protección por más de medio día.

Pero cuando Kagome se disponía a dormir sintió una esencia demoniaca que hizo que se parara tan rápido del futón, y corriera a tomar su arco y flechas, salió de la casa y se encontró con un dos cienpies que llegaban a la aldea para comerse a los aldeanos.

—Justo ahora, tenían que llegar esos monstruos, y ahora como los extermino—se decía así misma la miko.

—No hay remedio, tendré que enfrentarlos antes de que ocasionen más problemas—decía la miko mientras corría para enfrentarse con esos cienpies.

Pero al llegar enfrente de esos seres, Inuyasha salió de unos árboles y los atacó con sus garras haciendo que estos murieran de inmediato, el hanyou se puso enfrente de Kagome, y veía como sangraba su brazo izquierdo.

—Kagome ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntaba un preocupado Hanyou.

—Si, Inuyasha muchas gracias por defenderme.

—¿Quién te hizo esa herida?—preguntaba el hanyou señalando el brazo izquierdo de Kagome, y haciéndose el tonto por que el ya sabia que la herida se la había hecho Sesshoumaru.

—No es nada grave será mejor que vayamos a descansar.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—Si, no tengo de otra, además salvaste a la aldea y te haría bien descansar un poco.

—Está bien vamos—dijo el hanyou, que al escuchar las palabras de la miko, su corazón brinco de alegría.

Entraron los dos a la casa y Kagome se acostó en el futón, cuando ya estaba cerrando los ojos el hanyou le dijo:

—Te duele mucho tu brazo.

—Ya te dije que no es nada, ahora descansa ya es muy tarde.

—¿Por que no me dices como te lastimaste?, ya vez si no fueras tan necia no estarías herida.

—Inuyasha si ya sabes la respuesta, para que me cuestionas, sabes muy bien quien me hirió y también se que me has seguido durante mi viaje desde que salí de la aldea.

—Vaya entonces es cierto o que me dijo Kaede—recordaba el hanyou las palabras de Kaede cuando le reclamaba por decirle a Kagome que tendría que ir a las montañas a entrenar.

Flash Back

¿Tú le metiste esa idea en la cabeza? — dijo el hanyou muy molesto.

Si, yo le dije que si quería convertirse en una gran y poderosa miko tendría que ir con los maestros de las montañas del oeste.

¿Qué está loca? No sabe lo peligroso que es ese viaje para Kagome, ella no están fuerte, y podría morir antes de que llegue a las montañas del oeste.

NOO, eso no es cierto Kagome es muy fuerte, pero su debilidad es que depende de muchas personas, y eso hace que ella se vea débil.

Fin Flash Back.

Inuyasha, dime que te dijo Kaede—preguntaba la miko con mucha curiosidad.

Olvídalo, pero dime que harás para que Sesshoumaru no se dé cuenta que entrarás a sus tierras.

Todavía no lo sé, creo que tendré que descansar en esta aldea ya que por ahora no puedo mover muy bien mi brazo y sería una presa fácil para cualquier youkai.

Será mejor que desistas en ir a las montañas.

No y si para eso viniste, de una vez te digo lo mismo que le dije al testarudo de tu hermano, NO HARE LO QUE USTEDES ME PIDEN SOLO PORQUE PIENSEN QUE SOY DEBIL, además que no se te olvide que yo decidí no depender de nadie para cuidarme, y si ahora estas aquí, es porque yo te he dado permiso, y si solo vienes a molestarme será mejor que te marches de una vez y me dejes tranquila.

Tonta, no puedo irme, además por ahora necesitas mi ayuda si quieres llegar sana y salva a esas montañas—dijo un hanyou, mirando a la miko con un poco de tristeza y enojo ya que no quería que su medio hermano la lastimara de nuevo.

¿Hablas enserio?, me ayudarás a entrar a las montañas del oeste.

Si, así podrás entrenar y cuando regreses de tu entrenamiento podremos vivir juntos—estas palabras las dijo Inuyasha con algo de pena, ya se había dado cuenta que realmente amaba a Kagome y que el recuerdo de Kikio ya no le afectaba, además durante el viaje se dio cuenta que solo podía pensar en Kagome y ya no tenía miedo de mostrarle sus sentimientos, también sabía que en cualquier momento la podía perder, el todavía no olvidaba al joven terrateniente Kenshi y por ello no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara el amor de la miko.

Inuyasha, no tienes fiebre, dices muchas incoherencias—decía la miko mientras se acercaba a él y tocaba su frente.

Tonta, no tengo fiebre, es solo que me di cuenta cuanto te amo y si te hace feliz prepararte para ser más poderosa, entonces yo te ayudaré a lograrlo—decía Inuyasha mientras acercaba a la miko a su cuerpo y le daba un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.

La miko no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, todavía no perdonaba a Inuyasha todo lo que le había hecho, pero se sentía tan bien en sus brazos que solo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos.

No puedes acompañarme, si lo haces los maestros no querrán entrenarme—dijo la miko mientras se apartaba de Inuyasha.

Lo sé, me lo dijo Kaede, pero yo haré lo mismo que he hecho en todo este viaje, te seguiré de cerca y cuando estés dentro de esas montañas me iré de nuevo con Shippo, que nos ha de estar extrañando mucho.

Está bien pero por lo menos estaré en esta aldea un mes, por el momento no me arriesgo a ser atacada.

Pero entonces dime ¿me prometes que cuando regreses de tu entrenamiento viviremos juntos para siempre y formaremos una familia?

La miko no sabía que contestar, veía esos ojos color dorado, llenos de amor y de ternura que hacían que la miko no quisiera separarse jamás de él, pero en su mente todavía recordaba, las últimas peleas que había tenido con él y el motivo siempre era Kikio, ese recuerdo que no dejaba a Inuyasha en paz, la miko no quería sufrir por ese recuerdo y menos si Inuyasha planeaba tener un futuro junto a ella.

Inuyasha al ver que Kagome se quedó en silencio, empezó a bajar la mirada y tristeza fue lo que sintió en su corazón, tal vez ya la había perdido para siempre y eso fue culpa de su indecisión, pero él no se daría por vencido y lucharía por el amor de Kagome.

—Ya veo, ¿Es que acaso ya me has dejado de amar Kagome?—decía en tono serio el Hanyou

—No lo sé Inuyasha, tú me has alejado por tu indecisión, y compararme con Kikio solo me confirmaba que nunca llegarías a amarme, sabes que llore mucho por ti, no deseo hacerte daño pero ahora también tengo que pensar en mi.

—Kagome mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas y jamás volverás a saber de mi—en esos momento Inuyasha tomo la barbilla de Kagome e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Ya te dije que no lo sé, se que te quiero mucho, pero ahora no se si te puedo amar de nuevo, entiéndeme Inuyasha me hiciste sufrir mucho.

Las palabras de la miko hacían que Inuyasha sintiera que le clavaban espadas en su corazón, no podía creer que la perdería.

—Inuyasha ahora soy yo la que te pide tiempo para pensar y para poder descifrar que es lo que quiere mi corazón, si tu estas dispuesto a esperarme, te daré la respuesta cuando haya terminado mi entrenamiento en las montañas, ¿dime estás de acuerdo con lo que te estoy pidiendo?

—Está bien, pero quiero que recuerdes algo, jamás y escúchame bien jamás habrá nadie que te ame como yo, y si tu quieres tiempo te daré el tiempo que sea necesario, pero prométeme que después de que decidas estar a mi lado jamás te iras de nuevo, yo y solo yo te puedo cuidar y proteger me escuchaste Kagome.

—Si, Inuyasha y gracias por no presionarme, ahora tengo que dormir ya que mis heridas me duelen mucho.

—Por cierto, déjame ver esas heridas—en ese momento tomó con cuidado su brazo izquierdo y empezó a quitar los vendajes.

La miko cerró los ojos ya que si sentía mucho dolor, en eso sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo cuando sintió que Inuyasha estaba lamiendo sus heridas.

¿Pero qué estás haciendo?—decía la miko muy sorprendida por las acciones del hanyou.

Pues curando tus heridas, que no ves que están sangrando mucho.

Si pero se me pueden infectar.

Pero si que eres tontita, mi saliva hace que tus heridas se cierren más rápido por lo menos cicatrizaran en dos días y bueno el movimiento de tu brazo si tardará en sanar por más tiempo.

Inuyasha terminó de curar las heridas de la miko y le puso de nuevo vendajes limpios y decidieron ir a descansar ya que había sido un largo día.

—La humana se encuentra con ese estúpido hibrido—pensaba Sesshoumaru que logró captar el olor de la miko, él sabía que la miko seguía muy herida, ya que el olor de su sangre la delataba, pero lo que lo hacía enfurecer al taiyoukai era que la esencia de Kagome estaba mezclada con su medio hermano.

—Pronto le haré una visita a esa despreciable humana, espero que no nos interrumpa ese tonto hibrido—se decía a sí mismo el Lord de las tierras de oeste, que haría todo lo posible para alejar a Kagome de esas montañas.

Mientras en las montañas Yanchinsen y Yinchinsen, corria un joven de cabello negro y ojos color azul, de unos 24 años de edad.

—Maestro _Taiyokan-Rinchen, ya los 5 maestros se encuentran en el templo, para la reunión que se llevará a cabe en unos momentos, todos lo están esperando._

—Si en un momento estaré ahí—contestó un monje, que tenía cara de pocos amigos, su voz era muy cortante, su mirada era muy fría, sus ojos solo demostraban odio, el era un monje demasiado fuerte, pero también sumamente exigente y no toleraba que no se hicieran las cosas como ordenaba.

Al entrar al templo, los 4 maestros se pusieron de pie, y le hicieron una reverencia al maestro Taiyokan-Rinchen, y después se sentaron al ver como ese monje los invitaba a sentarse.

—Bueno los he mandado llamar ya que muy cerca de estas montañas se percibe una esencia pura, y esa esencia pertenece a una sacerdotisa, está sacerdotisa vendrá para que la entrenemos y se vuelva más poderosa, tanto que tal vez supere mis fuerzas, estaba escrito que ella vendría a librarnos de los seres sobrenaturales, que desde un principio, jamás tuvieron que salir del infierno. Pero el corazón de esta sacerdotisa es tan puro que no puede eliminar a todos los youkais, así que nuestra tarea es hacer que los odie tanto que cuando termine su entrenamiento, se lleve a cabo la batalla que quedó pendiente hace 110 años.

Los 4 maestros Yamabushi, se miraban entre sí, por fin la profecía se cumpliría, pero sabían que el destino de esa miko estaba trazado desde el principio de los tiempos, y que ahora ella se encargaría de mandar a todo ser sobrenatural al infierno de donde nunca tuvieron que haber escapado.

— ¿Cuándo llegará la aprendiz?—preguntó Uesugi-Shinera, el era un maestro experto en conjuros y era la mano derecha del maestro Taiyokan

—Llegara en dos días, he mandado a Seiya, para que la traiga, además es peligroso que la sacerdotisa, llegue sola a las montañas, ya que como todos ustedes saben, los guerreros youkais de la luna del oeste están vigilando alrededor de nuestro campo.

—Entonces prepararemos todo para el rito de iniciación—dijo Leyasu-Tokogawa que era el maestro de pociones .

—Muy bien preparen todo y den parte a nuestros alumnos que pronto estudiarán junto con otra sacerdotisa.—dando las últimas instrucciones Taiyokan se retiró.

—Que amargo final tendrá nuestra nueva aprendiz, pero el destino de esta, no se puede cambiar—decía con un poco de nostalgia el maestro Nabuharu-Ikki, que era el maestro en control mental.

—Si tienes razón pero es necesario terminar con esto antes de que Lucifer intente volver para destruir a todos los humanos—decía el maestro Hisamiche-Hiroo, maestro de control de armas.

—Nos esperan muchos días de arduo entrenamiento, solo espero que la sacerdotisa no muera antes de que se lleve a cabo la batalla entre Lucifer y la Guardiana de la luz del otro mundo—pensaba el maestro Taiyokan mientras entraba al santuario del Yin y el Yan.

Continuara…..

* * *

Por favor dejen reviews. Así me ayudan a mejorar.


	6. Una despedida y un nuevo amigo

Hola espero les guste la continuación.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen y solo escribo esta historia por diversión sin fines de lucro.

Gracias por dejar sus reviews y espero me sigan haciendo comentarios de este fic.

Sasunaka doki

Ta Schaiz

Roxii C

Kasumi Taisho Higurashi

* * *

Capítulo V: Una despedida y un nuevo amigo.

La noche transcurrió sin ningún problema, una bella miko y un alegre hanyou, dormían plácidamente, los dos se sentían felices y seguros estando juntos, pero la separación de los dos, se llevaría a cabo a la mañana siguiente. La cuestión es ¿Quién llegaría antes, Sesshoumaru ó Seiya?

—Ayyyyyyy que rico descanse—decía Kagome mientras se sentaba en el futón y estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba.

—Como eres escandalosa—decía Inuyasha mientras daba un gran bostezo.

—Jajajaja, si tal vez un poco, pero ya tengo hambre, Inuyasha ¿Podrías ir a pescar?, mientras yo cocino el arroz, para que desayunemos juntos.

—Humm, está bien en un momento regreso—no le agradaba mucho separarse de la miko, pero Inuyasha salió para pescar y trataría de hacerlo lo más rápido que pudiera para ya no separarse de la miko durante el tiempo de su recuperación.

En las cercanías de la aldea, se encontraba un Lord bastante molesto, tuvo que acercarse un poco a la aldea para encarar a la despreciable humana, cómo la llama él, pero no podía acercarse sin hacer un escándalo, ya que un hanyou se encontraba con ella en esos momentos.

Por fin se despertaron, los humanos se cansan tan rápido ¡son unos inútiles!—decía Sesshoumaru, mientras veía como su medio hermano salía de la casa en donde pasaron la noche este último y la miko.

¿Pero por qué solo salió el híbrido?—se preguntaba ya que cuando esos dos estaban juntos eran inseparables—tal vez sigue muy herida, maldición no quiero entrar a la aldea en donde apesta a humanos, tendré que esperar a que salga la miko—.

Casi sus pensamientos habían sido escuchados, ya que al poco tiempo Kagome salió por algunos leños.

Por que no le dije primero a Inuyasha que fuera por leña, ni modos tendré que salir a buscarla, así comeremos pronto por que me muero de hambre.

Mientras se adentraba en el bosque, para conseguir la leña, pudo percibir una esencia que le era bastante familiar.

Genial, lo que me faltaba, ¿qué no me dejará tranquila hasta que no me marche de aquí?—decía mientras levantaba un campo protector, pero menor a los otros, en este si eran capaces de verla los youkais, escucharla, olerla, solo que no podrían lastimarla ya que el campo era de energía purificadora.

Sal Youkai, se que estas ahí.

¿Cómo me llamó esa despreciable humana?, ¿Youkai?—pensaba Sesshoumaru, ya que ningún humano o youkai le había hablado con tal falta de respeto, —sin duda alguna esta me la pagará—.

Inútil humana, ya te he dicho que no te quiero cerca de mis tierras.

Y yo, ya te dije, que no te obedeceré, bueno además se debería sentir mas aliviado, **ya que gracias a la herida que me hizo cierto Youkai** , (enfatizando estas palabras)no podré salir de aquí dentro de un mes, entonces espero su visita dentro de un mes para seguir discutiendo de este tema , así que si me disculpa me retiro.

**¡HUMANA DESTESTABLE!, **crees que te librarás de mi fácilmente, te recuerdo que puedo eliminarte por tu falta de respeto.

Lo siento mucho Youkai, pero el respeto se gana, y usted no se merece mi respeto y si usted me sigue llamando humana, yo seguiré llamándolo youkai, no por ser el "Lord de las tierras del oeste", debe tratar a todos como basura. Es más, para que memorice mi nombre es: KAGOME HIGURASHI—Kagome estaba realmente furiosa, no pensaba que su mañana se amargaría al ver a Sesshoumaru.

Nunca merecerás mi respeto humana escandalosa.

Bueno si es así, entonces no debe molestarle la forma en que me expreso de un Youkai mal educado ó de un Lord al que no le enseñaron a respetar a todo ser vivo—dicho esto la miko se dio media vuelta, pero al dar dos pasos sintió como una descarga se desprendía de su campo de protección, en eso se voltea y ve, tirado a Sesshoumaru a unos metros de distancia.

Sesshoumaru se cansó de recibir tantos insultos por parte de la miko y se abalanzó para agarrarla del cuello, pero el no se percató del campo que cubría a la miko el cual era invisible, y chocó con el campo de protección haciendo que este fuera lanzado a unos metros lejos de la miko.

**¡Maldición!**, no sentí el campo— se vio la mano derecha y estaba quemada y sangraba mucho, pensaba un Taiyoukai, que se encontraba furioso, pero también se dio cuenta que la miko ya se había fortalecido mucho y en tan poco tiempo.

Lo siento mucho, pero pensé que te habías dado cuenta del campo que estaba a mi alrededor—la miko quería ir a ayudarlo pero decidió no hacerlo ya que si quitaba ese campo ahora si Sesshoumaru no lo pensaría para matarla. Pero en eso se dio cuenta que no solo sangraba su mano, si no que también la energía purificadora, se extendía en todo su cuerpo y si ella no hacia nada el quedaría demasiado herido.

No puede ser, la herida de mi mano se extiende en todo mi cuerpo, empiezo a ver borroso maldición esta humana si es peligrosa, tengo que eliminarla antes de que me extermine—se decía a si mismo, trató de levantarse pero no fue posible, en eso sintió que le tocaban su mano.

Lo siento no era mi intención lastimarte, solo que no quería que me hirieras como la última vez—decía una preocupada miko, mientras revisaba la herida del taiyoukai.

El taiyoukai, no podía creer que se le acercara de esa forma ahora sería más sencillo eliminarla, pero algo lo detenía

No puedo, se lo prometí a Rin, ahora ella acabará conmigo, no puedo creer que una patética humana me haya hecho una herida tan grande sin tan siquiera proponérselo—En eso sintió una esencia cálida que lo hizo sentir en paz y escuchó la voz de la miko.

Espera un momento y no te muevas, pronto sanaré la herida que te hice—La miko expulsó un poder curativo claro no era experta, este poder se lo había enseñado Kaede, pero la verdad le quitaba mucha energía, por ello no lo utilizaba, sin embargo no tenia otra opción ya que siendo Sesshoumaru un demonio, su energía purificadora era un veneno letal para él.

Listo, ya he curado tu herida, ahora me retiro si no cuando recuperes tus energías me matarás, yo creo que por lo menos necesitas descansar dos horas para que te recuperes completamente—dicho esto la miko salió corriendo de ese lugar, no quería ser destruida por Sesshoumaru y mucho menos esperar la reacción de él, al ser salvado por una humana ya que según él, era una deshonra para los Taiyoukai.

La miko tomó algunos leños y se dirigió a la casa, pero en eso se acordó de Inuyasha.

De seguro sintió el poder que desprendí al curar a Sesshoumaru y también el olor de él.

No me queda de otra, hay Sesshoumaru si supieras que te he protegido, estoy segura que me matarías—La miko regresó hacia donde estaba Sesshoumaru, pero levantó su campo de protección, el cual le permitía estar cerca del Taiyoukai sin que su esencia lo alertara, levantó otro campo alrededor de esa zona para que nadie lo viera ó lo molestara antes de que este se recuperara, la barrera solo estaría por unas horas así que no se daría cuenta de nada, hecho esto la miko se marchó de ahí.

Eso es lo malo de poseer un corazón puro, no puedo odiar a nadie, aunque ese cabeza dura me haya herido a mí, pero si lo pienso bien tal vez lo ayudé por el gran cariño que le tengo a Rin —siguió caminando la miko hacia la casa para preparar el desayuno.

Cuando Inuyasha, se encontraba pescando, sintió la esencia de su medio hermano y de inmediato se dirigió a ese lugar, pero lo que pudo ver no lo podía creer, la miko se encontraba curando una herida a Sesshoumaru

¿Qué hace esa tonta?, la puede matar Sesshoumaru—pero aunque deseaba acercarse no podía la fuerza que desprendía Kagome era muy fuerte y le podría causar daño al Hanyou, en eso Kagome se levanta y se marcha de ese lugar, y aunque le gustaría al Hanyou destruir a Sesshoumaru en esos instantes, sabía que Kagome no lo perdonaría, así que se dirigió al lago para seguir pescando e ir a ver a su amada ya que no sabía si había sido herida por Sesshoumaru de nuevo.

Cerca de la aldea se encuentra un joven guerrero, el es de unos 25 años, su piel es blanca, y tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado, su cabello es castaño obscuro y largo casi llegaba a la cintura, pero está atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos son azules, y expresan bondad, lleva cargando una espada, y una naginata (arma de asta usada por los samuráis del Japón feudal, compuesta por una hoja curva al final de un asta largo. Se asemeja a una alabarda) y aunque por su apariencia, no se ve que sea un monje, lleva puesto una vestimenta parecida a la de Inuyasha, solo que en color blanco, con detalles de flores de loto doradas en la chaqueta, y el hakama( pantalones blusados en los tobillos) son de color dorado y el obi (cinturón) es dorado y en el lleva su espada y una kosode(camisa) de color blanco.

Hace un momento sentí un gran poder espiritual, me imagino que Kagome Higurashi está cerca, seguro está en la siguiente aldea, debo darme prisa no tengo tiempo que perder, debemos llegar a las montañas a más tardar mañana al anochecer.

Maldita humana, ¿por qué no sientes odio o repulsión hacia mi?, ¿por qué tu corazón no puede sentir odio?, ¿Quién eres en realidad?, ningún humano posee ese corazón tan puro, ¿por que tu esencia es tan deliciosa para mi?, ¿Por qué no puedo matarte sin que me sienta culpable?, maldición , no puedo estar pensando estas cosas, yo el Gran Lord Sesshoumaru , no puedo estar pensando de esa forma, tal vez ella es un bruja que me ha puesto un hechizo, ¿No lo creo?, es algo más allá, su calor y su esencia no son humanas, entonces ¿que eres Kagome?, jajaja Kagome, entonces ya te ganaste mi respeto, pero jamás podrás escuchar en mi boca tu nombre, solo estará en mis pensamientos.—el Lord estaba seguro que ahora más que nada no quería que se acercara a esas montañas, no podría matarla, no después de curarlo.

Inuyasha, apúrate que ya está el arroz, me muero de hambre y no están todavía los pescados—gritaba Kagome al ver a un hanyou caminando muy quitado de la pena.

—Si, ya voy, no grites tanto, eres muy escandalosa

—Pues apúrate.

El hanyou llegó a la casa y de inmediato empezaron a asar los pescados.

Kagome ¿por que curabas a Sesshoumaru?, no ves que el podría haberte matado.

Bueno es que fue mi culpa no le dije que tenia un campo y pues el quedó herido y no lo podía dejar así, además Rin se molestaría conmigo si yo dejaba morir a Sesshoumaru.

No tienes remedio Kagome, cuando aprenderás en que no puedes confiar en Sesshoumaru, el detesta a los humanos, no es como yo que los protejo y me preocupo por ellos.

Lo se Inuyasha, pero creo que el ha cambiado un poco, ya vez como quiere a Rin.

No te fíes mucho de él, pero me alegro que no te haya lastimado nuevamente, o si no ya estaría en el otro mundo pagando por haberte herido—decía mientras se acercaba a Kagome para revisar su brazo izquierdo, tomándolo con mucho cuidado.

Ya no me duele, cuando curé a Sesshoumaru también se curó mi herida.

¿Qué dices tonta y por que no lo hiciste desde un principio?, te vieras ahorrado muchos problemas.

Si lo se pero la verdad, el poder curativo me quita mucho de mis fuerzas, y el veneno de Sesshoumaru es muy fuerte, yo no puedo curarme a mi misma ya que si me desmayara no habría quien me protegiera y por ello estaría en peligro.

Entiendo, ¿entonces como te sientes ahora que utilizaste ese poder curativo?

Bien, Inuyasha, además no se gasté mucha energía ya que la herida fue hecha por un poder purificador y no por un poder demoniaco.

Bien ya están listos los pescados, vamos a comer— decía un hanyou mientras le daba un pescado a Kagome.

El desayuno fue agradable, ya tenían mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos y tranquilos, pero sobretodo el que en ningún momento discutieron.

¡Por fin he llegado!, su esencia está cerca de aquí, ¿pero está un hanyou con ella?, tal vez intenta atacarla no puedo permitir eso.—pensaba un joven guerrero mientras corría hacia donde se desprendía esa esencia.

Kagome ¿entonces partirás hoy rumbo a las montañas, ahora que ya no te duele tu brazo?—preguntaba un hanyou con tono de tristeza.

No, yo creo que me quedaré una semana aquí para recuperar mis fuerzas, además tengo que idear un plan para llegar a las montañas del Oeste.

Si, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Sesshoumaru te lastime por entrar a sus tierras—afirmó Inuyasha mientras se disponía a abrazar a Kagome.

Yo creo…..—no terminó de hablar Kagome por que fueron interrumpidos por un joven que gritaba y amenazaba a Inuyasha.

Aléjate de ella híbrido, no dejaré que la lastimes, ahora mismo acabaré con tu vida.—Decía un molesto joven que veía como se le estaba acercando un hanyou a Kagome.

¿Quién te crees que eres?, tu ni nadie puede alejarme de Kagome, y si no quieres que te mate será mejor que te marches ahora mismo—esto lo dijo mientras tomaba a Kagome de la cintura y sacaba a colmillo de acero.

He dicho que la sueltes, un simple híbrido jamás me vencerá—decía el joven guerreo que no dejaba de apuntar su naginata a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ¡Abajo!, y usted joven no puede entrar así y amenazar a mi amigo—decía muy molesta la miko que no querían que ellos dos pelearan.

¿Amigo?, como es posible que una sacerdotisa sea amiga de un híbrido, una bestia sin corazón—decía muy sorprendido el joven guerrero, mientras alejaba la naginata de Inuyasha.

Kagome por que lo hiciste—decía un mal humorado hanyou que se encontraba en el piso.

Lo siento Inuyasha pero no quiero que peleen, además esto es solo un mal entendido, mire joven el es Inuyasha y tengo mucho tiempo de conocerlo, además el no me haría daño— dijo la miko pero en sus adentros pensaba —"bueno por lo menos no intentaría matarme, por que otros daños emocionales si me ha hecho"—

No puede ser, ahora comprendo lo que me dijo el maestro Taiyokan-Rinchen, perdón por entrar así pero pensé que ese híbrido quería hacerle daño, mi nombre es Seiya Kino, y soy un guerrero Yamabushi, vengo para llevarla a las montañas del Oeste, me ha mandado el maestro Taiyokan y tendremos que partir de inmediato—decía esto mientras tomaba la mano de Kagome y empezaba a caminar.

Ni loco dejo que te la lleves, no creo lo que dices—decía un hanyou mientras tomaba a Kagome de la cintura.

Hibrido no interfieras, este asunto no te importa—decía esto Seiya mientras seguía jalando el brazo de Kagome.

Ya basta, suéltenme los dos ahora mismo, que me lastiman—decía una miko muy furiosa ya que la estaban tratando como un objeto del cual podían disponer cuando ellos quisieran.

Los dos jóvenes, vieron el enojo de Kagome y la soltaron de inmediato, por un momento les dio miedo ver la cara de enojo que mostraba la miko en esos instantes.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, y dejando salir un gran suspiro Kagome trataba de controlarse.

Miren yo no soy un objeto, así que por favor les pido que no vuelvan a jalonearme así ¿entendieron?

Seiya e Inuyasha solo asentaron con la cabeza, no podían hablar después de ver a la miko tan furiosa.

Seiya-sama, podría explicarme ¿por que el maestro Taiyokan, mandó por mí?, no será que busca a otra sacerdotisa, y la ha confundido conmigo.

No señorita Higurashi, es a usted a la que estado buscando.

¿Higurashi ha dicho?, nadie sabe mi apellido en esta época—dijo la sacerdotisa muy impresionada de que supiera su apellido, y volteó a ver a Inuyasha que también estaba sorprendido y notaba un poco de preocupación por lo que dijo Seiya.

Si señorita Kagome Higurashi, usted será nuestra nueva aprendiz, además yo seré uno de sus maestros, pero ahora estoy dudando un poco de llevarla conmigo, ya que nosotros no aceptamos a alumnos que sean amigos de algún ser sobrenatural—decía Seiya mientras miraba con ojos de ira a Inuyasha.

Haaa, Pues entonces no irá contigo ya que ella conoce a muchos seres sobrenaturales y además los quiere mucho—dijo Inuyasha mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos, para él era un alivio saber que ya no se separaría de su amada miko, y que no había forma de convencer a Seiya para que la entrenaran.

Inuyasha, por favor guarda silencio.

Pero Kagome no me digas que dejaras de querer a Shippo, Kirara y a mí, para poder entrenar en las montañas.

Por supuesto que no, no digas tonterías Inuyasha, pero Seiya-sama, Inuyasha tiene razón si no me quieren entrenar por que tengo amigos sobrenaturales, no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

Si, eso es una regla de oro para nosotros los monjes Yamabushi, pero como no tengo remedio y fue el maestro Taiyokan quien pidió que la llevara a las montañas, usted tendrá que acompañarme, quiera o no—decía Seiya mientras daba un suspiro como de desilusión.

Maldito no te atreverás a tocar a Kagome si ella no quiere no tiene por que ir contigo—decía un hanyou irritado por lo que escuchó, sabía ahora que se iría Kagome y que no la vería por un muy largo tiempo, el se paro de donde se encontraba y jaló a Kagome para abrazarla y no soltarla.

Inuyasha por favor, suéltame no me dejas respirar—decía Kagome que estaba aprisionada en los brazos del hanyou, y este no dejaba que la miko mirara a Seiya y la pegó tanto a su pecho que la estaba asfixiando.

Pues no hay otra salida si no dejas que me lleve a Kagome, tendré que eliminarte, total eres un híbrido y nadie extrañará tú presencia—decía Seiya quien se molestó al ver a Inuyasha tocar de esa manera a la hermosa miko.

Ya basta los dos, ahora mismo, se sientan y me escuchan— los dos jóvenes se sentaron no querían hacer enojar de nuevo a la miko.

Inuyasha sabes muy bien, que debo de entrenar para ser mas fuerte, y poder proteger la aldea de la anciana Kaede, y en cuanto a usted Seiya-sama, me sorprende el hecho que el maestro Taiyokan desee entrenarme, pero por supuesto no haré nada de eso, si con ello tengo que renunciar a mis amigos después de tener ese entrenamiento en las montañas.

Pues es lógico, ya que te entrenaremos para defenderte y defender a los humanos, nosotros no entrenamos a aliados de seres sobrenaturales, ya que podían ser de gran peligro para los humanos, pero como ya le he comentado, la tengo que llevar aunque usted no quiera, después de que el maestro Taiyokan hable con usted, el decidirá si la entrena o no, pero como veo las cosas, creo que mis esfuerzos por encontrarla son en vano, ya que estoy seguro que no accederá a entrenarla viendo como defiende a esos seres—dicho esto Seiya dio un suspiro de cansancio, viendo que no sirve de nada que la lleve a las montañas pero no puede desobedecer al maestro Taiyokan.

Por lo visto no seré aceptada, no tiene caso que vaya, además si ustedes se dicen monjes que procuran cuidar todo lo que existe en la tierra, y son los primeros en rechazar a los seres sobrenaturales que también existen en esta tierra, creo que no seré bien instruida ya que en esta época todavía existen seres sobrenaturales de noble corazón que cuidan de los humanos, y por ello todos ellos merecen mi respeto.

Seiya se quedó pasmado ante las palabras de la bella miko, ahora no le quedaba duda que era ella la elegida para llevar ese arduo entrenamiento.

—Bueno como ya le dije tendrá que venir conmigo, y no se preocupe ya que si el maestro decide no entrenarla, yo mismo vendré a dejarla a esta aldea para que esté segura, pero por ahora debemos darnos prisa, tenemos que llegar mañana antes de que anochezca a las montañas del oeste—dicho esto Seiya se levanta y extiende su mano para tomar la de Kagome.

—Seiya-sama será posible que me deje sola con Inuyasha yo lo alcanzaré en un momento.

—Esta bien pero no se tarde, todavía falta mucho para llegar a las montañas—Seiya salió de la casa y caminó a unos metros para esperar a Kagome.

Inuyasha no podía creer que Kagome se iría con Seiya, pero no podía interferir en los deseos de la miko, además que Inuyasha prometió, darle el tiempo necesario para aclarar sus sentimientos, pero no dejaba de preocuparse, no se fiaba de esos monjes que deseaban destruir a todos los seres sobrenaturales. Y sabía muy bien que los poderes de Kagome eran codiciados por todos los monjes y sacerdotisas, eso no le gustaba, ya que si por algún método hacían que ella odiara a todos los demonios, nunca podría ser feliz al lado de su amada Kagome.

Se que es lo que piensas Inuyasha, créeme que no dejaré que me hagan odiar a nadie, sabes que me es difícil odiar a las personas, no te preocupes por mi, además tu me dijiste que me apoyarías con esta decisión—decía la miko mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su mochila.

Si lo se, pero por favor prométeme que te cuidarás, no confío en ninguno de esos monjes, además no se cuanto tiempo estarás en ese entrenamiento, por favor nunca me olvides Kagome—dijo esto mientras tomaba a la miko de la cintura y le daba un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, además de darle un tierno beso a Kagome en los labios, el sabía que esta era una despedida y quería sentir los labios de su amada y tenerlos presente en su mente y corazón hasta el día que se volvieran a reunir.

La miko le respondió el abrazo y el beso, sentía como pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no deseaba separarse de Inuyasha pero tenia que ser fuerte, sabia que el alejamiento y la larga espera valdrían la pena si con ello hacia que Inuyasha olvidara a Kikio. Ese seria el regalo mas esperado por Kagome.

Te lo prometo Inuyasha jamás me olvidaré de ti, también quiero que cuando vayas a la aldea con Kaede le digas que me encuentro bien y a Shippo y a Rin diles que siempre pienso en ellos y que cumpliré las promesas que les hice—con esto la miko tomó sus cosas le dio un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha y salió de la casa.

Inuyasha salió atrás de la miko y fue directamente hacia donde estaba Seiya.

Escúchame bien monje, si le llega a pasar algo malo a Kagome te aseguro que tú serás el primero al que mataré, y después a todos los demás monjes, así que ella queda en tus manos, y tu serás responsable de ella hasta que termine su entrenamiento y si no quieres morir será mejor que la protejas con la vida por que no te servirá de mucho si ella llega a morir, ten por seguro que sabré si eso pasa, ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO? — Inuyasha le dijo esto a Seiya tomándolo del cuello, después de que terminó lo soltó y lo arrojó al piso.

No hay razón para pensar que ella tenga que morir, pero sin con ello nos dejas macharnos, si te prometo que la protegeré, además no creo que la vuelvas a ver dentro d años—esto lo dijo Seiya con algo de sarcasmo para hacer enojar al hanyou.

Inuyasha tranquilo, y por favor haz lo que te pedí.

Inuyasha vio como se marchaba Kagome con Seiya, sentía que su corazón se partía pero sabía muy bien que pronto estarían juntos y esta vez para siempre, las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron

Te amo Kagome, por favor regresa pronto.

¡Maldición!, esa chiquilla dejó un campo de protección y no puedo salir aún, siento como su aroma se aleja, y no me gusta hacia donde se dirige, esa tonta me engañó me dijo que se iría dentro de un mes, pero nada mas que la encuentre me la llevaré con Rin así llore y patalee—decía un enojado Taiyokai.

No Puede ser la esencia que esta con esa mujer es de un Yamabushi, no puedo perder el tiempo, el la llevará a la montaña y ninguno de mis guerreros podrá detenerlos—sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó a Bakusaiga, e intentó romper el campo creado por Kagome, pero no pudo hacerle ningún daño.

¡Maldición!, si no salgo pronto de aquí, no podré cumplir con mi promesa, tendré que matarla, para salvar la vida de los youkais, no puedo darme por vencido—sacó a tensaiga, y con esta si pudo hacer un corte al campo y salió inmediatamente en busca de Kagome.

Kagome iba caminando al lado de Seiya, no le gustaba mucho el silencio que se presentaba en esos momentos, pero como no lo conocía y por lo visto era algo arrogante sería mejor entablar una conversación con él, pero la duda y la curiosidad que tenía no la dejaba tranquila, entonces se armó de valor para hacerle algunas preguntas.

Disculpe excelencia, sabe ¿como se enteró el maestro Taiyokan de mi nombre?

Solo llámame Seiya, y si sé, pero no puedo revelarle nada, el maestro Taiyokan será el que le explique y le resuelva todas sus dudas Kagome-sama.

Dime Kagome no me gustan mucho los formalismos, entonces tendré que esperar, hasta hablar con el maestro.—dijo esto dejando salir un suspiro de desilusión.

Pero no te preocupes, llegaremos pronto.

Es cierto, no hemos planeado como llegar a las montañas, tendremos graves problemas al acercarnos al territorio de Sesshoumaru.

Ya veo, que has oído hablar de ese despreciable Taiyokai, pero no te preocupes, nunca podría vencerme, pero como tu vienes conmigo no puedo arriesgarte, además a el no le interesan los humanos, y no creo que se preocupe por detener a una aprendiz como tu— Seiya lo dijo con tono de burla, pensando que la miko todavía era muy débil.

No puede ser otro que cree que soy una completa inútil—pensaba Kagome mientras veía como se burlaba Seiya de ella.

Tranquila, el no conoce mucho el aroma de los Yamabushi, no creo que se presente en este momento.

Humm, pues para tu información, está detrás de mi Sesshoumaru, y nuestras que vidas corren peligro es más, creo que la barrera que puse ya se desvaneció, y Sesshoumaru ha de estar furioso—decía Kagome con algo de enojo.

Seiya mejor levanta un campo de protección, para que nadie nos pueda detectar—dijo Kagome con tono de preocupación.

Es que yo no puedo hacer campos de protección—dijo Seiya rascándose la cabeza.

¿Qué?, como es posible que no sepas hacer campos de protección, no sabes que corremos gran peligro, ¿hay por que a mí me pasan estas cosas?—decía la miko mientras dejaba de caminar.

Camina no sabes que es muy largo el camino para llegar a las montañas.

No, mejor regreso a la aldea, nos estamos arriesgando mucho, además no tenemos un plan para llegar a las montañas.

¿Qué dices?, ningún youkai podría causarme ningún daño.

Eres tonto o te haces, Sesshoumaru no es ningún tonto, el está en contra de que entrene en las montañas, y ahora se que me está buscando ya que conoce muy bien mi aroma, además el me advirtió que si entraba a sus tierras me mataría, y yo todavía no quiero morir, yo puedo mantener un campo de protección pero no lo puedo utilizar por más de medio día.

¿Qué?, conoces a el sanguinario Sesshoumaru, y lo que más me sorprende es que no te haya matado todavía, podrías haberme dicho que el te buscaba.

¿Estás sordo o qué?, no te acabo de decir que Sesshoumaru no quiere que valla a su territorio, además no que eres un monje, ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas hacer campos de protección?

Eso no fue lo que dije, yo dije que era un guerrero Yamabushi, y por tanto no tengo poderes espirituales.

Estamos perdidos será mejor que regresemos con Inuyasha, y hagamos un plan.

No podemos regresar, pero, por ahora levanta el campo de protección para ti y para mi así, no podrá encontrarnos ese demonio.

Ya te dije que no puedo, mantener el campo por más de medio día, además cuando este se termine Sesshoumaru, nos matará por haberlo retado.

Tu solo has eso y yo sabré que hacer después, ¿entendiste?

Pues ya que, espero estos no sean mis últimos días de vida—la miko hizo unos movimientos con sus manos y puso su campo de protección.

Ya estoy cerca, puedo sentir su aroma no están tan lejos, ahora si me las pagarán, no puedo permitir que estos entren en mis tierras—decía un Taiyoukai furioso no podía creer que la miko lo retara y menos cuando estaba mal herida del brazo izquierdo.

Rayos, no puede ser, la humana ha ocultado su esencia, maldición, ahora ya no me es posible encontrarla, pero seguiré el camino por donde quedó su rastro, no creo que pueda mantener el campo por mucho tiempo, y cuando eso pase se arrepentirá por desobedecerme— Sesshoumaru llegó hasta donde estaba la última pista de la esencia de la miko, y solo siguió el camino que se supone tuvo que tomar Kagome para llegar a las montañas.

Continuara…

* * *

Si les gustó el capitulo por favor escribanme un review.


	7. Por fin en las montañas VI

Hola espero les guste la continuación.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen y solo escribo esta historia por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo VI: Por fin en las montañas.

— Tengo hambre y estoy muy cansada, hemos caminado ya durante varias horas—decía Kagome mientras le reprochaba a Seiya.

— Eres una aprendiz muy floja, tan solo llevamos caminando 10 horas, además no nos hemos encontrado a ningún demonio en el camino.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu no estas esforzándote tanto como yo, es cansado mantener este campo de purificación, y además ya estoy al límite de mis propias fuerzas.

—Es cierto y después de que descanses, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas para volver a poner el campo de protección?—preguntaba Seiya ya que veía que la noche empezaba a aparecerse.

—Yo creo que mañana, ya te dije que tengo que utilizar mucha energía.

—Humm, y dime ¿cuanto falta para que ya no puedas mantener la Kekai (campo de protección)?

—Por otras dos horas, si no es que un poco más, además ya es de noche y ya estamos en los límites de las tierras del Oeste.

—Si por eso te lo pregunto, antes de que ya no puedas mantener la Kekai me avisas, yo te daré a beber una poción que nos hará indetectables, para cualquier demonio, pero está solo durará por unas 12 horas, así podrás descansar, y comer algo.

—Pero por que no mejor me los diste desde el comienzo de este viaje, así no hubiera gastado mis energías.

—Cálmate Kagome, y no me pongas esa horrible cara de enfado, si no te di esa poción es por que no tengo mucha, además todavía nos falta mucho por recorrer y la guardo para cuando estemos cerca de las montañas, acuérdate que tenemos que protegernos del endemoniado de Sesshomaru.

—Está bien Seiya, pero tú tendrás que ir por nuestra comida ya que yo quedaré muy cansada y no podré moverme por un buen rato.

—Eres muy débil Kagome, pero está bien yo iré por la comida, ahora camina más deprisa que Sesshomaru nos está alcanzando.

—Si, "espero que Sesshoumaru no nos encuentre o Seiya será el que pague los platos rotos, además yo no estoy tan a salvo, sin duda alguna él no dudará en asesinarme ya que le he desobedecido"—pensaba Kagome mientras veía por el horizonte, ya se veían mas cercanas las montañas del oeste.

Dentro del bosque en las afueras de las tierras del oeste, un Taiyoukai estaba muy enfadado por la ausencia de la esencia de Kagome.

—Sin duda alguna la miko se ha fortalecido, ya lleva varias horas con su campo de protección, pero se que ya está al límite de sus energías y cuando eso pase, asesinaré a se monje que va con ella y a ella la regresaré con Rin, así tardará por lo menos otros dos meses en llegar de nuevo a estas tierras, ya que no creo que se quiera quedar en esa aldea, esa mujer es bastante terca—se decía así mismo Sesshomaru mientras estaba muy al pendiente de la aparición de la esencia de la miko.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha se había quedado cerca de la aldea, donde se reunió con la miko, el la esperaría por una semana y si en ese tiempo no regresaba, regresaría, a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

—Kagome, espero te encuentres bien, yo quería seguirte pero mi olor traería consigo a Sesshomaru y no deseo que el te lastime, además más le vale a ese torpe monje que cuide bien de ti, si no quiere ser asesinado por mis propias garras— se decía así mismo Inuyasha, el no estaba muy tranquilo, ya que era la primera vez en este viaje que tenía que dejar a la miko sola, y no le agradaba mucho que el apuesto Seiya la acompañara en este viaje y mucho menos que el fuera uno de los maestros que tendrían que entrenarla, claro si el maestro Taiyokan accedía a entrenar a Kagome, ya que ella no dejaría de querer a sus amigos demonios, solo por ser mas fuerte.

—Mi amada Kagome te deseo mucha suerte y espero vuelvas pronto para jamás separarnos de nuevo—esto se lo dijo al viento mientras veía aparecer las primeras estrellas de la noche.

—Seiya ya no puedo mantener por más tiempo la kekai—decía la miko mientras dejaba de caminar y se hincaba sobre el verde pasto.

—Está bien, toma esto, pero en lo que hace efecto la poción ¿podrías mantener otro poco mas la Kekai?—esto último lo decía muy preocupado ya que la miko se veía muy pálida y ya le costaba trabajo respirar, Kagome tomó la poción e hizo gestos de asco, esa poción era demasiado repugnante, pero no tenía otra opción que tomarla.

—No se si pueda hacer eso, ¿cuánto tiempo se necesita para que haga efecto la poción?

—Unos 15 minutos, ¿crees que podrás mantenerla por ese tiempo?

—Si pero ya no puedo caminar.

—No importa, solo espera a que haga efecto— Seiya cargó a Kagome y la puso en la raíz de un árbol para que descansara un poco, mientras tanto Kagome, hacia un enorme esfuerzo por mantener la kekai para protegerlos.

El tiempo pasaba relativamente lento para Kagome, quien ya no aguantó más y por fin se desvaneció su kekai, de inmediato Seiya, cargó a Kagome y corrió tan rápido como pudo, ya que todavía la poción no hacia efecto, y el ya había sentido el aura demoníaca de un youkai poderoso.

Ya en la oscuridad de la noche, Sesshoumaru pudo percibir la esencia de Kagome, y no dudó en ir de inmediato para hacerle frente a esa miko testaruda.

—Por fin esa mujer, quitó su kekai, debo darme prisa, para acabar con esto cuanto antes—Sesshoumaru se transformó en una bola de luz, para llegar más rápido en donde se encontraba Kagome.

—Lo siento Seiya, no pude mantener la kekai un poco más, ahora nos encontramos en un gran peligro por mi culpa.

—No digas tonterías Kagome, además ya te esforzaste mucho para mantenernos a salvo—decía Seiya mientras corría, pero paró inmediatamente, al ver a un youkai de cabello plateado frente a ellos.

—No se esforzó tanto, ya que no pudo engañarme—esto lo dijo Sesshoumaru que estaba totalmente molesto al ver como Seiya cargaba a Kagome, un sentimiento extraño hacia hervir la sangre del Taiyoukai.

¡Sesshoumaru!, — decía Kagome demasiado sorprendida— Seiya bájame por favor—Kagome estaba demasiado nerviosa sabía que ni la poción podría salvarlos ahora, solo ella podría alejar al taiyokai la pregunta era ¿cómo?, la miko ya había utilizado mucha energía espiritual, y sus flechas no podrían hacerle daño a Sesshoumaru.

Humana tonta, creíste que te burlarías del Gran Sesshoumaru, si que haz sido demasiado insolente, al entrar a mis tierras.

No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Kagome—decía Seiya mientras amenazaba a Sesshoumaru con su naginata.

Tu inmundo humano, jamás podrías lastimar al Lord de las tierras del Oeste, eres tan débil como todos los humanos.

No me subestimes, demonio— Seiya discutía con el taiyoukai, mientras colocaba a Kagome detrás de él para protegerla.

Seiya ya no provoques a Sesshoumaru, el es demasiado fuerte y podría matarte— Kagome se colocó delante de Seiya y viéndole de frente lo tomó de sus hombros, la mirada de Kagome mostraba miedo y preocupación ya que no quería que lastimaran a ese joven guerrero.

Humana, hasta que te diste cuenta de mis habilidades, pero ya es demasiado tarde, tu pagarás tus insolencias al querer burlarte de mí — Sesshoumaru estaba dispuesto a atacar al joven guerrero pero, frente a sus ojos, los dos humanos desaparecieron y sin dejar ninguna esencia, el taiyoukai, no podía creer lo que había pasado y solo un fuerte gruñido se escucho en el bosque.

No es posible no dejaron ninguna huella, pero no deben de estar lejos, así tenga que herir gravemente a Kagome jamás dejaré que entre a esas montañas.

Mientras tanto, Kagome no sabía que había pasado de pronto sintió que Seiya la cargó y salió corriendo de ese lugar y ahora se encontraban cerca de un claro, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que Sesshoumaru no los siguiera o intentara matarlos.

—Seiya ¿Qué es lo que pasó?, ¿por que ya no nos siguió Sesshoumaru?

—Kagome, es sencillo, la poción por fin hizo efecto, esta poción me la dio el maestro Leyasu-Tokogawa, el es maestro en pociones, además esta poción hace que ningún demonio pueda vernos, olernos ni escucharnos por un perímetro de 10 metros a nuestro alrededor—le daba la explicación a Kagome mientra él se sentaba en la raíz de un árbol.

—Entonces Sesshoumaru no podrá encontrarnos durante las 12 horas que dure el efecto de la poción.

—Así es.

—Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparnos, ahora si podemos descansar tranquilos.

—Humm, pues no, aunque la poción es poderosa solo sirve para alejar a los demonios completos, es decir que si nos pueden ver los Hanyou, el hecho de que no sirva esta poción para escondernos de ellos, es por que los sentidos de los youkais son más sensibles y más desarrollados que el de los hanyous. El veneno que despide nuestro cuerpo ahora no perjudica a los humanos, pero para youkais este veneno que despedimos, hace que todos los sentidos de los youkais se desorienten, haciendo que vean solo el paisaje pero no a nosotros, sin en cambio nosotros si podemos verlos y oírlos, hasta atacarlos si es necesario, pero hay un problema con esta poción, ya que si alguno de nosotros es herido, nuestra sangre repele el veneno de nuestro cuerpo, y entonces los youkais serán capaces de encontrarlos por el olor de nuestra sangre.

—Vaya entonces tenemos que tener cuidado de no lastimarnos, lo bueno es que mis heridas ya sanaron si no, ahora seríamos victimas de Sesshoumaru.

— ¿Estás herida?, déjame ver no podemos arriesgarnos a que ese demonio nos encuentre—decía Seiya mientras se acercaba a Kagome para que le enseñara sus heridas.

—No te preocupes, esas heridas ya sanaron esta mañana, y ya no hay marcas de ellas en mi brazo izquierdo.

—Está bien, por ahora tenemos que descansar, no deseo que mañana tengamos que pelear con ese demonio, además a mi no me corresponde eliminarlo, por lo menos no por ahora.

¿Qué, tu intentarás matar a Sesshoumaru?, eso no lo puedo creer.

Bueno dejemos esa conversación, no decías que tenías mucha hambre, ahora regreso voy a traer algo para comer.

Kagome se quedó sorprendida por el hecho de que Seiya pensara en acabar con la vida de Sesshoumaru, aunque por lo visto era algo lógico, ya que según las palabras del mismo Seiya, a el no le gustaban para nada los seres sobrenaturales y mucho menos los demonios puros.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el encuentro que tuvo Sesshoumaru con Kagome, y no podía encontrarlos, parecía como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

—¿Cómo es posible que esa mujer logre exasperarme tanto, primero me miente sobre el tiempo que pasaría en esa aldea, segundo, me humilla hiriéndome con su campo de energía, tercero, siente lástima por mi y cura mis heridas, y cuarto se burla de mi y desaparece ignorándome totalmente, ¿esa mujer de que estará hecha?, nada la intimida, y siempre que nos vemos me reta y me insulta, cosa que ningún ser había hecho, o por lo menos ninguno que esté con vida. ¿Por qué no puedo lastimarla?, ¿Por qué me molesté cuando vi como la tocaba ese estúpido monje?, odio pensar tantas tonterías, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, con esos estúpidos pensamientos—aquel taiyoukai se recriminaba el hecho de pensar esas cosas, y eso no era todo, también en él crecían unos sentimientos nuevos, que lograban ponerlo furioso, el no se comportaría como un humano, pero desde que convivía con la joven miko esos sentimientos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes.

—Kagome te encontraré así tenga que buscar debajo de la tierra, no permitiré que entres a esas montañas, no mientras yo viva o me dejo de llamar Sesshoumaru Taisho Lord de las tierras del oeste.

—Kagome, toma esto, son algunas frutas que pude encontrar.

Gracias Seiya, yo tengo un poco de comida en mi mochila, solo tenemos que encender una fogata para calentarla.

Está bien, iré por la leña, tu sigue descansando, se que te encuentras muy débil.

Pues si, el campo de protección me quita mucha energía, además que me haz hecho caminar más de 12 horas.

Eres muy quejumbrosa, veo que entrenarte, me será muy difícil, eres una mujer demasiado mimada.

¿Qué dices?, además te recuerdo que tu no tienes poderes espirituales y por lo tanto no sabes el gran esfuerzo que hecho durante todo este día.

Ya tranquilízate Kagome, mejor descansa y ya no te enojes, además te vez muy fea cuando te enojas.

Jajaja, Seiya tu eres igual que Inuyasha, no cabe duda que son almas gemelas.

¿Pero que dices tonta?, yo jamás seré como ese tonto híbrido.

Oye eso no, no insultes a Inuyasha, además aunque sea un Hanyou te puedo decir que es mejor que muchos humanos que he conocido.

Mira mejor dejemos esta discusión, no me gusta hablar de demonios ó seres sobrenaturales.

Está bien—"realmente Seiya odia a todo ser sobrenatural, y si él es así no me puedo imaginar como es el maestro Taiyokan, será mejor que ande con cuidado, no deseo que estos monjes lastimen a mis amigos"— pensaba Kagome mientras se recargaba más en la raíz del árbol para descansar.

Seiya encendió la fogata y calentaron la comida que llevaba Kagome en su mochila, después de comer decidieron dormir ya que el día siguiente sería muy complicado y más si Sesshoumaru estaba tras de ellos.

Las horas corrían rápido, y ya pronto amanecería, Seiya ya estaba despierto y fue a donde se encontraba durmiendo Kagome, el se quedó por un momento mirando la cara de tranquilidad que tenia la miko en su rostro.

—No puedo negar que Kagome es muy hermosa, lastima que su destino ya esté trazado, yo se que sufrirá mucho y jamás podrá ser feliz, pero mientras esté yo su lado haré que el dolor y sus penas se hagan menos, descuida Kagome te protegeré como se lo prometí a ese hanyou— el rostro de Seiya se veía algo triste, pero tuvo que dejar de ver y de pensar en el futuro de Kagome ya que el efecto de la poción ya casi perdía su efecto.

—Kagome ya despierta, tenemos que seguir, falta mucho por recorrer todavía.

—Está bien— de pronto se paró bruscamente espantando a Seiya — siento cerca la esencia de Sesshoumaru, tenemos que irnos inmediatamente de aquí—esto último lo dijo con un tono de nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes todavía no se acaba el efecto de la poción pero para que no nos detecte Sesshoumaru, será mejor que pongas el campo de protección creo que ya estas descansada para poder hacer una Kekai.

—Si, ahora la pongo— y haciendo movimientos con sus manos puso una Kekai.

Sesshoumaru ya estaba hastiado de andar buscando a Kagome y a Seiya, pasó toda la noche buscándolos y todavía no tenía ni una seña del paradero de esos dos.

—Esa humana si que se ha vuelto una molestia para mí, ahora yo tendría que estar entrenando con los guerreros de la luna del oeste, pero por ahora no tengo otro remedio que buscar a esa chiquilla impertinente, además tengo la impresión que ya está cerca del campo que rodea a las montañas Yanchinsen y Yinchinsen, será mejor que vaya de inmediato a ese lugar así los podré interceptar más rápido—Sesshoumaru se convirtió en una bola de luz y fue directamente hacia el campo que protegía a las montañas del oeste.

—Lo siento Kagome no podremos detenernos para desayunar ni comer así que en lo que estamos caminando tendrás que comer las frutas que traje ayer en la noche, tenemos que llegar a las cercanías del campo que rodea a las montañas antes de que anochezca.

—Es que acaso ¿ya no tienes más de esa poción para poder protegernos de Sesshoumaru?

—NO es eso, lo que pasa es que hay un portal el cual nos llevará al templo que está dentro de las montañas Yanchinsen y Yinchinsen, y solo permanecerá hasta el día de hoy antes de que anochezca, y si no llegamos a tiempo, tu no podrás protegerte con tu campo ya que estarás muy cansada y pues solamente tengo poción para protegernos otras 12 horas, y si no llegamos a tiempo nos atacarían los guerreros youkais de la luna del Oeste, y pues ya te imaginarás que Sesshoumaru estará ahí.

Pues ya que, además ya no quiero pelear con ese youkai testarudo, Seiya ¿ me podrías decir quienes son esos guerreros que mencionaste?

Si claro, mira esos guerreros son los sirvientes de Sesshoumaru, siempre pelean con el y ellos son los que ayudan a proteger las tierras del Oeste, sin embargo casi siempre se encuentran en la orilla del campo que protege las montañas Yanchinsen y Yinchinsen, y eso es por que hace 110 años los monjes Yamabushi y esos guerreros pelearon, claro que esos guerreros no derrotaron a los 5 maestros Yamabushi y por eso Sesshoumaru tiene muy bien vigilado ese lugar para que si alguno de los maestros se atreve a salir de ese campo sea exterminado inmediatamente.

Pues se ve que todos se odian demasiado.

De hecho Kagome no es tanto el hecho de odiar a los demonios lo que causó que se llevara a cabo esa batalla, sino que desde el principio de los tiempos solo los humanos vivían en la tierra, y pues al escaparse los demonios del infierno, los seres humanos corren un gran peligro.

Entonces los demonios escaparon del infierno, yo pensaba que ellos fueron los primeros en vivir en la tierra.

No Kagome es por eso que tenemos que mandarlos de nuevo al infierno ahí es donde todos los demonios pertenecen.

No eso no puede ser cierto, además como podrían mandar a demonios de un corazón noble al infierno, yo tengo entendido que los demonios de corazón noble van al paraíso o sea al otro mundo.

Eso es cierto, pero será mejor que cambiemos el tema, además yo no soy el indicado para decirte más sobre este asunto, el maestro Taiyokan te resolverá todas tus dudas, ahora camina más aprisa.

Si, por cierto Seiya dime como llegaste a ser un guerrero Yamabushi.

Hummm, no me gusta hablar mucho de eso, solamente te puedo decir que desde niño vivo en esas montañas y he sido entrenado por el maestro Hisamiche-Hiroo, él es como un padre para mi.

Seiya, dime los maestros deben ser personas ya de muy avanzada edad por lo que me dices, crees que puedan entrenarme ya que si no mal recuerdo dices que ya era mayor el maestro Taiyokan cuando pelearon con Sesshoumaru hace 110 años.

Jajajaj, creo que te dejaré con la duda será mejor que los veas por ti misma.

Pues ya que, tú nunca me das muchos detalles, siempre evades preguntas—sin embargo esa curiosidad por conocer a los monjes Yamabushi crecía en Kagome mientras más se acercaban a donde se encontraba el dichoso portal.

Toda la mañana se la pasaron caminando, ya Kagome se encontraba algo cansada, y la verdad es que tenía que decirle a Seiya que ya no podía seguir manteniendo el campo de protección.

Seiya, será posible que podamos tomar de una vez esa poción, no quiero que nos pase lo mismo que ayer, además no creo que Sesshoumaru cometa el mismo error, estoy segura que ni siquiera nos daremos cuenta cuando nos mate.

Tienes razón será mejor que tomemos la poción además en unas 6 horas estaremos llegando a ese portal—diciendo esto sacó Seiya la poción y se la dio a Kagome para que la bebiera.

Sabe horrible, lo bueno es que no se de que está hecha, por que me imagino que es de algo repugnante.

Jajaja, pues si es mejor que no sepas de que está hecha la poción, ya que si te enteraras que contiene te aseguro ya la habrías escupido.

Eso no me hace gracia Seiya, lo bueno es que en poco tiempo llegaremos y por fin estaremos a salvo de Sesshoumaru.

Eso es cierto solo mantén la Kekai un poco mas y después podrás quitarla así ya no gastarás mas energías.

En las orillas de las montañas se encontraban los guerreros Youkai de la luna del Oeste, ellos se encontraban entrenando, ya que Sesshoumaru se los había ordenado hace unos meses atrás.

—Veo que han seguido mis indicaciones—esto lo decía el Lord del Oeste, mientras se acercaba a los 5 comandantes de ese ejército.

Todos le hacían reverencias a Sesshoumaru, mientras pasaba junto de los soldados que se encontraban entrenando.

—Pero será posible que alguno de ustedes sea capaz de lastimarme, yo creo que les falta más entrenamiento, además se que ha salido un monje Yamabushi, y ninguno se dio cuenta de ese suceso, todos son unos incompetentes—El Lord de las tierras del Oeste les echaba una mirada totalmente llena de ira a los 6 comandantes.

—Eso es imposible mi señor —decían al mismo tiempo los hermanos, Raiyin y Fujin comandantes del batallón del rayo.

—Nosotros no logramos percibir ninguna esencia humana y mucho menos una esencia pura.

—Entonces me dicen ¿que yo soy el que se equivoca, y que aquel monje que vi ayer en la noche era solo un espejismo?—Sesshoumaru estaba muy molesto, el hecho de que no creyeran lo que el decía realmente lo ponía furioso.

—Mi señor, no decimos que usted esté mintiendo, solo es que ninguno de nosotros, hemos percibido tales esencias—decía una hermosa youkai de piel blanca llamada Yukionna, comandante del batallón de la nieve perpetua.

—Si nuestro señor vio a ese monje, eso quiere decir que esos Yamabushi se han vuelto más fuertes ya que en estos 110 años ninguno ha salido de este campo.—decía Kodama, líder del batallón del inframundo.

—Si Kodama tienes razón, pero como es posible que salgan sin dejar tan siquiera una esencia—decía muy pensativo Tengoshun lider del batallón de los bosques del oeste.

—Entonces también nos deberíamos hacer otra pregunta ¿Para que salió ese monje, además para que se arriesgaría tanto como para poner su vida en peligro?—decía el líder del batallón de la noche Hitotsume.

—Eso es sencillo salió para encontrarse con una nueva miko, ellos desean entrenar a esa mujer, y por lo visto no es para nada bueno—decía Sesshoumaru ya harto de que los comandantes dijeran puras tonterías.

Al unísono todos gritaron

—¿Qué?

NO es posible que la profecía esté por cumplirse, eso quiere decir que la batalla iniciará en poco tiempo—decía Hitotsume.

Escúchenme todos, necesito que ahora mismo resguarden todo el campo no quiero que esa humana entre a esas montañas, y si la capturan necesito que la traigan con vida, ¿me entendieron?—Sesshoumaru estaba totalmente convencido de que capturarían a la miko, así los planes de esos monjes se vendrían abajo.

Si mi señor—contestaron todos los comandantes e hicieron una reverencia e inmediato fueron por sus tropas para proteger ese campo, no dejarían que esa miko llegara a esas montañas, ya que si no la capturaban era seguro que su amo los mataría por su falta de eficiencia.

Ya había pasado parte de la tarde y tanto Sesshomaru como los guerreros yokais de la luna del Oeste estaban alrededor del campo que protegía a las montañas Yanchinsen y Yinchinsen.

No es posible que esa miko mantenga tanto tiempo su kekai, por lo visto eso de retarme se lo toma muy a pecho — pensaba el Lord de las tierras del Oeste.

Amo Sesshomaru, ¿esa miko que todos están buscando es la mujer del tonto de Inuyasha?— preguntaba un pequeño demonio de color verde.

Jaken, te he dicho miles de veces que no menciones el nombre de ese híbrido— decía Sesshomaru, mientras le acomodaba una buena patada a Jaken.

Lo siento amo bonito, pero esa miko es tan débil que no debería gastar sus energías en encontrar a alguien tan insignificante—Jaken recibió otra buena patada por parte de Sesshomaru.

Será mejor que ya no hables si no quieres que te mate de una buena vez—El Lord estaba totalmente furioso, Jaken había nombrado a su molesto hermano y no solo eso sino que había dicho que Kagome era la" mujer" de Inuyasha, eso hacía que la sangre de Sesshomaru hirviera de coraje.

Kagome ya estamos cerca, llegaremos en una hora aproximadamente—decía con alegría Seiya

Qué bueno porque la verdad eres muy callado y ya me estoy aburriendo y cansando de caminar tanto sin tener un momento de descanso—decía una cansada miko con un tono de voz de molestia.

Ya te dije que eres muy chocosa, camina si no quieres que tu amado Sesshomaru nos mate.

¿Qué dijiste? ¿mi amado?, ¿estás loco o que te pasa?, yo nunca podré amar a ese demonio, además es demasiado frío para mi gusto— le gritaba a Seiya pero ella era engañada por sus propios pensamientos —"aunque no deja de ser muy guapo, pero que tonterías estas pensando Kagome, si tu estas enamorada de Inuyasha, además prometiste pensar sobre hacer una familia con él".

Ya no te enojes, además ya no veras a ese demonio por un muy largo tiempo— le decía muy sonriente Seiya, le había dicho eso para molestarla y así se le olvidara un poco el cansancio que tenía y por lo visto había dado resultado.

Seiya eres insoportable.

Fue lo último que dijo Kagome mientras tanto no dejaba de pensar en que pasaría de ahora en adelante, no confiaba plenamente en el juicio de esos monjes y mucho menos Kagome le haría daño a sus amigos no importando que fueran humanos o seres sobrenaturales.

—Kagome ya llegamos ese es el portal que nos llevará con el Maestro Taiyokan—decía Seiya mientras le daba un pequeño frasco a la miko.

¿Qué es eso Seiya?

Es el antídoto de la poción que tomamos, no podemos entrar al campo con ese veneno dentro de nuestros cuerpos, tómalo y de inmediato se acabará el efecto de esa poción.

Está bien—Kagome tomó el antídoto, para suerte de la miko este no tenía un desagradable sabor al contrario, su sabor era dulce y muy agradable.

Seiya procedió a tomar también el antídoto, de inmediato entraron al portal, este era de color rosa y lo traspasaron fácilmente.

Al salir del portal Kagome pudo ver a lo lejos un enorme templo en la cima de las montañas y otro en las faldas de las montañas, el cual estaba bien protegido por grandes murallas y una enorme puerta la cual tenía un grabado muy curioso, en esta se veía unos guerreros de larga cabellera contra unos demonios. Al ver ese grabado Kagome sintió miedo.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Please dejen reviews._


	8. ¿Los dioses Yamabushi?

Hola les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia la escribo sin ningún tipo de lucro.

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y también a todos los que me dejan reviews

* * *

Capítulo VII: ¿Los dioses Yamabushi?

Al salir del portal Kagome pudo ver a lo lejos un enorme templo en la cima de las montañas y otro en las faldas de las montañas, el cual estaba bien protegido por grandes murallas y una enorme puerta la cual tenía un grabado muy curioso, en esta se veía unos guerreros de larga cabellera contra unos demonios. Al ver ese grabado Kagome sintió miedo y no era para menos, en el grabado se podían observar diferentes tipos de seres sobrenaturales siendo asesinados BRUTALMENTE por esos guerreros, realmente esa imagen era impactante para los ojos de la miko.

Vamos Kagome no tenemos todo la noche— decía Seiya mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta, se paró y dijo unas palabras en una lengua extraña, eso hizo que se abriera esa grande puerta.

Mientras tanto en el templo del Yin y el Yan ya estaban los preparativos para la ceremonia de iniciación para que Kagome se convirtiera en una Sacerdotisa Yamabushi.

Maestro Taiyokan ya llegaron Seiya y Kagome-sama—decía el Maestro Tokogawa.

Si ya lo sabía, ahora ve por los otros maestros, esta será una larga noche para todos nosotros.

Maestro Taiyokan, ¿cree usted que Kagome- sama quiera hacer el rito de iniciación?

No lo sé, pero espero que haga lo correcto, además obligarla a hacerlo no es muy benéfico para nosotros, el corazón de Kagome debe permanecer puro hasta el final.

Eso lo sabemos, pero por ese mismo corazón puro, puede que tome decisiones que nos afecten, además el último sello se romperá en un año, no tenemos mucho tiempo para empezar a entrenarla y mucho menos de convencerla de hacer lo que se tiene planeado.

Hay que tener calma Tokogawa, además solo será decisión de ella, sabes muy bien que no tenemos el derecho ni el poder para obligarla, Kamisama no nos lo perdonaría. Ahora ve por los demás no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Está bien— Tokogawa salió del templo pero no sin antes ver la cara de preocupación que tenía el maestro Taiyokan.

Kagome-sama, espero que haya disfrutado su vida, ya que de ahora en adelante le será muy difícil ser feliz—pensaba el maestro Tokogawa mientras se dirigía a ver a los maestros para reunirlos en el templo.

Sesshomaru, estaba realmente furioso, hace unos momentos pudo oler la esencia de Kagome, pero como el aire, este se esfumó tan pronto como llegó a la nariz del Lord.

Ya es tarde, ahora esa miko debe de estar con esos malditos monjes, al parecer esa miko será una fuerte contrincante, no hay remedio tendré que romper mi promesa, así que la próxima vez que la vea tendré que terminar con su vida, lastima es muy bella para tener una muerte tan prematura, pero la existencia de mi raza está en juego, espero que Rin logre perdonarme algún día— Sesshomaru se odió al no poder detener a Kagome y por primera vez en su vida detestó ser el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

Al abrirse las puertas de aquel templo, Kagome pudo observa un gran patio, el cual parecía ser el lugar en donde entrenaban y eso era fácil de deducir, por todas las armas que se encontraban alrededor del patio. Kagome seguía observando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, de hecho era un lugar muy hermoso, los jardines que rodeaban ese templo eran bellísimos, habían un sin fin de flores de distintas especies, de hecho eso parecía un palacio, en lugar de un templo, en los corredores se podían observar bastantes puertas de color blanco y en ellas estaban grabadas flores de loto de color doradas.

Todo era muy elegante, de hecho pudo observar a dos sacerdotisa, aunque ellas vestían diferente a Seiya, ellas llevaban un obi de color blanco y un toki de color negro, ese traje era parecido al de Kikio, a Kagome no le gustaba mucho, y aunque ella no quisiera usarlo tendría que hacerlo ya que era el uniforme que usaban las sacerdotisas Yamabushi.

Kagome, Kagome, ¡Higurashiiii!—gritaba Seiya al ver que la miko no le respondía.

Lo siento mucho Seiya, es que realmente es un lugar muy hermoso.

Lo sé ha sido mi hogar por mucho tiempo, ahora ve a cambiarte que los maestros no pueden verte vestida como una aldeana, Yima, te dará un traje de sacerdotisa para que te lo pongas.

No es necesario solo dime en donde puedo cambiarme.

Yima vendrá por ti y te llevará a tu habitación, por ahora solo espérame, iré a avisar de nuestra llegada al maestro Taiyokan.

Ok yo te esperaré—Kagome solo siguió con la mirada a Seiya el cual entró a una puerta que conducía a unas escaleras para llegar al templo que estaba en la cima de las montañas.

Kagome-sama, sería tan amable de seguirme para que le muestre sus aposentos—decía una mujer ya de edad avanzada casi de la edad de Kaede, y por lo visto también era una sacerdotisa ya que tenía el mismo traje que las otras.

Si claro, vamos.

Al llegar a la habitación se desilusionó un poco Kagome, ella esperaba que la habitación fuera tan bonita como era la mayoría del templo, pero de hecho el cuarto era pequeño y solo había un pequeño armario, en donde guardaría su ropa y sus armas, y había un futón al lado derecho de la habitación y una pequeña ventana que daba a un jardín.

"Kagome pero que piensas no has venido de vacaciones, has venido a entrenar"—pensaba la miko ya que ese realmente era su objetivo, se cambio de ropa y salió al patio de entrenamiento para esperar en ese lugar a Seiya.

Mira esa debe de ser la nueva aprendiz—decía una joven sacerdotisa de ojos cafés claros, cabello castaño obscuro, piel blanca, y muy bonita pero con una mirada fría. Tenía unos 25 años y por cierto era algo alta, media unos 1.75 de estatura.

Si por lo visto es esa de la que tanto hablan los maestros Yamabushi, oyes Tamiz, no se te hace raro que el sensei Seiya sonriera cuando estaba con ella, además creo que la llamó por su nombre— decía una chica de cabello rubio rizado, ojos azules, de unos 24 años, y de unos 1.70 de estatura, también poseía una mirada fría pero más intimidante que la de Tamiz.

Si eso es raro en el sensei Seiya, el siempre muestra una mirada fría e inflexible. Riana, ¿qué te parece si vamos a darle una calurosa bienvenida a la nueva?

Tienes razón Tamiz, no seríamos buenas compañeras de no hacerlo—el sarcasmo se hacía muy notorio, las sacerdotisas veían a Kagome como una aldeana que apenas y podría hacer conjuros sencillos, además que ella ya estaba muy grande para empezar su entrenamiento, ya que es bien sabido que las mikos se empezaban a preparar desde niñas para poder fortalecer sus poderes, y cuando esto no se hacía a su debido tiempo el poder espiritual se hacía muy débil.

Kagome estaba muy sumergida en sus pensamientos, realmente estaba muy nerviosa, no sabría cómo reaccionaría el maestro Taiyokan cuando le dijera, que ella, era amiga de seres sobrenaturales. Pero fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por las voces de dos sacerdotisas que le hablaron.

Tú eres la nueva aprendiz ¿verdad?—decía la chica de cabello castaño

Es cierto Tamiz, ella debe ser la nueva ya que apenas y se puede percibir su aura espiritual—decía la chica de cabello rubio.

Pero Riana parece que a ella no le han enseñado buenos modales, ya que ni si quiera a podido contestarnos—decía Tamiz con sarcasmo.

Si soy la nueva aprendiz mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome, ustedes también deben de ser alumnas de los maestros Yamabushi—decía Kagome con tono de voz muy cortante.

Así es de hecho nosotras somos las mejores—respondió Riana—por cierto Kagome ¿no estás muy grande para pretender ser una sacerdotisa?

Kagome solo quería que Seiya llegara rápido, no tenía que ser adivina para saber que no les caía nada bien a Riana y a Tamiz, por lo visto eran unas sacerdotisas muy engreídas y la verdad Kagome ya estaba harta de escuchar todos sus comentarios.

Riana esta mujer es muy débil, jamás podrá ser una sacerdotisa, además se ve que solo estará aquí por unos días— decía Tamiz mientras se burlaba de Kagome.

Jajaja, es cierto Tamiz, además es seguro que el maestro Taiyokan la regrese a su aldea por incompetente

"Lo que me faltaba que estas sacerdotisas piensen que soy una completa inútil"—pensaba Kagome pero ya no podía ignorar las ofensas que le decían y como era de esperarse ella no se dejaría de nadie—YA BASTA, Cállense de una maldita vez, si no respondí antes sus insultos es porque trataba de ignorarlas, pero como solo su boca sabe escupir veneno no tengo otro remedio que pedirles que se vayan y me dejen tranquila.

Escuchaste Riana, esta insolente aldeana nos está ofendiendo, escúchanos bien , nosotras somos más poderosas que tú y por lo tanto debes de respetarnos, además ya te lo hemos dicho, TU JAMÁS PODRAS SER UNA SACERDOTISA TAN PODEROSA COMO NOSOTRAS,

Claro que nunca podré ser una sacerdotisa como ustedes, ya que yo tengo un poder mucho mayor, además que yo si respeto a todo ser vivo, no como ustedes, que se dicen ser sacerdotisas con experiencia, pero que realmente les falta estudiar mucho, ya que una sacerdotisa debe de tener un corazón puro, capaz de tolerar, respetar y ayudar a todo ser vivo no importando su aspecto ni raza, para eso nos entrenan tanto físicamente como espiritualmente, y si eso no lo pueden entender entonces jamás serán unas excelentes sacerdotisas—Todo esto se los grito, para que esas dos sacerdotisas pudieran captar el mensaje, además que ya estaba muy exasperada y su cara estaba totalmente rojas del coraje que tenía.

BASTA TONTA, jamás en lo que resta de tu vida nos hables así de nuevo, nosotras somos superiores a ti y tus poderes jamás se compararán con lo nuestros—Riana no podía creer lo que les dijo Kagome, y estaba a punto de darle una bofetada para que supiera quién mandaba en ese lugar pero cuando lo iba hacer un grito de uno de sus sensei la dejó paralizada.

Takeda y Kino, en este momento quiero que le pidan una disculpa a la Señorita Higurashi, y más les vale que esto jamás se vuelva a repetir, **¿ME ESCUCHARON?—**Seiya estaba furioso y por eso regañó a Tamiz y a Riana, él pudo escuchar todo lo que le dijeron a Kagome y no dejaría que esas mocosas (como les decía) ya que no le agradaban mucho esas dos sacerdotisas, molestaran a su nueva alumna.

Pero sensei, ella nos provocó, además la que tenía que pedir disculpas es ella y no nosotras—decía molesta Tamiz, ya que odiaba ser regañada por Seiya y más por culpa de esa nueva aprendiz.

Ya no quiero escuchar más de este tema, así que le piden una disculpa y después se irán a sus habitaciones y tendrán prohibido salir hasta que yo mismo lo ordene, además mañana su práctica será de dos horas más por ese desacato a las reglas, saben muy bien que en este templo lo principal es el respeto hacia sus compañeras, y de no querer obedecerme, será el maestro Taiyokan-Rinchen, el que les ponga un castigo, ustedes deciden.

Kagome abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, el tiempo que había estado con Seiya nunca lo había visto con esa mirada fría e impenetrable, además el tono de su voz era rígido y bastante atemorizante.

Las chicas se quedaron en shock, aunque ya conocían el carácter de su sensei pocas veces lo veían tan molesto.

Y ahora que están esperando para disculparse con Kagome-sama.

Lo sentimos Higurashi Kagome, no se volverá a repetir—Tamiz y Riana hicieron una reverencia de disculpa a Kagome.

Acepto sus disculpas—Kagome solo dijo eso y también hizo una reverencia de aceptación.

Riana y Tamiz, de inmediato se retiraron a sus habitaciones, no sin antes decir pestes de Kagome ya que por su culpa las habían castigado, y sabían bien que al día siguiente su sensei las haría trabajar arduamente en su entrenamiento.

Lo siento mucho Kagome, no esperaba que fueras recibida así, por Takeda y Kino, aunque no lo creas ellas solo están celosas, jamás les ha gustado que lleguen nuevas sacerdotisas y mucho menos si son tan bellas como tú—Seiya no mentía sabía muy bien que esas dos sacerdotisas deseaban ser las únicas estudiantes de los maestros Yamabushi, sus objetivos eran ser igual de poderosas que Kikio.

Entiendo que eso les ocurra, pero por lo que puedo ver, no creo permanecer más que esta noche en este templo, yo no deseo convertirme en alguien que desprecie a todo ser vivo solo por sus diferencias—decía Kagome mirando fijamente a Seiya.

Hummm, bueno eso tú no lo decides ya que sin ayuda de algún maestro Yamabushi, jamás podrás salir de este campo de energía.

¿Qué?, eso nunca me lo dijiste—Kagome estaba furiosa.

Tranquila Kagome, ya te dije que el maestro Taiyokan será el que decida si te entrena para ser sacerdotisa o no, ahora sígueme que nos están esperando todos los maestros Yamabushi.

Seiya y Kagome, entraron por la puerta que conducía a las escaleras para llegar al templo del Yin y el Yan, al llegar a las puertas de este templo, Kagome vio otro grabado en la puerta, en este se veía una mujer con una hermosa armadura, y estaba disparando una flecha a un demonio, debajo del grabado se encontraba una leyenda que decía: 222** días de luz serán deseados por una noche. **

Seiya dijo unas palabras en lenguaje extraño y las puertas del templo se abrieron, los ojos chocolatosos de Kagome se abrieron tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir, ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, frente a ella estaba un jardín muy hermoso y aunque ya era de noche ese lugar estaba iluminado con la luz del sol, en su lado izquierdo se encontraba un pequeño lago en el cual no había agua, si no, que se podía ver dos tipos de energía que chocaban entre si y que daban vueltas dentro de ese lago formando un pequeño remolino, una energía era totalmente pura de color blanco y la otra era una energía demoniaca de color negro y aunque esas energías eran totalmente opuestas no se destruían entre sí, ni se mezclaban. A su lado derecho se podía ver un pequeño dogo pero muy elegante, todo el piso era madera color caoba y sus paredes y el techo eran de color blanco con flores de loto doradas, y en frente de ella se encontraba un pequeño templo y al igual que el dogo estaba hecho por los mismos materiales y colores aunque a dentro se veía un pequeño altar y varias velas encendidas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a 5 hombres sentados en las escaleras del templo.

Kagome, Kagome, Kagome**, ¡HIGURASHI! **—Seiya le hablaba a Kagome pero esta parecía no escucharlo, así que tuvo que tomarla del brazo para conducirla dentro del templo.

Al sentir que la tomaban del brazo, Kagome reaccionó, y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a un metro de las escaleras del pequeño templo, en donde solo pudo observar, la mirada de 5 hombres.

Seiya, ¿Ellos son los maestros Yamabushi?—preguntaba Kagome, que estaba dudosa que ellos fueran realmente los maestros Yamabushi, ya que según sus cuentas ellos tendrán alrededor de 135 años de edad, ella se imaginaba a unos ancianos pero lo que veían sus ojos era totalmente lo contrario.

Sea bienvenida Kagome-sama y si en efecto nosotros somos los maestros Yamabushi—contestó a su pregunta el maestro Taiyokan-Rinchen

Por un momento Kagome se quedó en shock al recibir la afirmación de aquel hombre, si ellos eran los maestros Yamabushi que pelearon contra Sesshomaru hace 110 años, no se explicaba como esos hombres se veían de unos 25 años de edad, además de que sabía que los monjes se caracterizaban por rasurarse la cabeza, estos tenían el pelo largo y de color dorado, además de tener una piel muy blanca y todos tenían ojos color azules, realmente eran muy apuestos, y se veía que su entrenamiento era muy arduo ya que todos tenían un buen físico, sin ser demasiados musculosos, ellos eran altos como de 1.80cm y aunque su mirada era muy seria y algo intimidante su aura era totalmente pura y muy fuerte, todos vestían igual que Seiya sus trajes eran blancos de la chaqueta con detalles dorados de flores de loto, y sus pantalones eran color dorado, nada más que cada uno tenía marcas en sus manos que los distinguían, además de que cada uno tenía diferentes armas, y si no fuera por eso realmente serían difícil de distinguirlos, ya que parecían ser quintillizos .

¿Kagome_sama se encuentra bien?—preguntaba algo preocupado el maestro Taiyokan.

Si, lo siento es que la verdad me impresionó mucho el conocerlos—Y Kagome no mentía el hecho de verlos así de jóvenes la había impresionado mucho,—disculpe ¿realmente son ustedes los que pelearon contra Sesshomaru?—

Así es Kagome-sama, nosotros somos esos monjes que pelearon con el Lord de las tierras del oeste, sé muy bien que usted, tiene muchas preguntas que hacernos pero primero quiero que conozca a sus nuevos maestros, yo soy el maestro Taiyokan-Rinchen y yo le enseñaré a utilizar energías puras y energías malignas para tu defensa.—El maestro Taiyokan le mostró una pequeña sonrisa dándole la bienvenida a su nueva alumna, el tenia en las manos y en la frente el símbolo del Yin y el Yan.

Mucho en gusto en conocerlo maestro Taiyokan - Rinchen—decía Kagome mientras le daba una pequeña reverencia.

Bienvenida sea Kagome-sama, yo soy maestro Uesugi-Shinera, yo te enseñaré a hacer conjuros y campos de energía tanto de defensa como de ataque—El maestro Uesugi, tenía en las manos unas marcas de un circulo y dentro de el dos hojas.

Kagome-sama, que gusto en conocerla mi nombre es Leyasu-Tokogawa y yo seré tu maestro en pociones y defensa contra magias demoniacas, yo exijo mucho así que de ahora en adelante tendrás que poner todo tu empeño—El maestro Leyasu, tenía unas marcas en las manos de pequeñas flamas.

Bienvenida sea Kagome-sama yo seré tu maestro y te enseñaré a controlar la mente, y espíritu, será un poco cansado pero por lo que puedo notar en tu aura no será tan difícil para ti mi nombre es Nabuharu-Ikki—El maestro Nabuharu tenía en las manos una marca de gotas de agua.

Kagome-sama sea bienvenida y con gusto le informo que yo seré su maestro en defensa y lucha con armas, tendremos mucho trabajo por delante pero creo en sus aptitudes, mi nombre es Hisamiche-Hiroo—De todos los maestros él mostraba una mirada más cálida por algo era el padre adoptivo de Seiya, él tenía unas marcas de tres pequeños remolinos de aire en las manos.

Mucho gusto en conocerlos, sería un gran honor ser instruida por todos ustedes, pero primero tengo que decirles algo muy importante—Kagome no sabía si continuar, pero era muy claro que ella jamás traicionaría a sus amigos y en su mente solo estaba que esos monjes querían destruir a todo ser sobrenatural, ella no podía seguir sin dejar claro que jamás lastimaría a seres sobrenaturales que sean buenos.

Adelante nosotros te escucharemos ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirnos?—preguntaba el maestro Taiyokan.

Temo decirles que yo tengo a amigos demonios, hanyous, kitsunes, mononokes, entre otros, y no estoy dispuesta a odiarlos y mucho menos a causarles daño alguno.

Humm, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decirnos?—preguntaba el maestro Taiyokan dándole una mirada fría y algo enfadado.

Sí, me comentó Seiya-sama que solo entrenaba a sacerdotisas que no fueran amigas de seres sobrenaturales y por eso antes de seguir tenía que aclarar mi situación—decía un poco temerosa Kagome pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente al maestro Taiyokan.

Bueno Kagome-sama, para empezar nosotros conocemos todo de ti, aun antes de llegar al Sengoku, por medio del pozo devora huesos, además sabemos que naciste 500 años después de este tiempo, también como luchaste contra Naraku y tenemos muy en cuenta la relación que tienes con el medio hermano del Lord de las tierras del oeste, sabemos que** crees**, ser la reencarnación de Kikio, y que eres la guardiana de la perla de la Shikon no tama, la cual **crees**, haber destruido, también sabemos que cuando mataron a Naraku el pozo se selló por tres años y que apenas hace 4 meses se abrió de nuevo el pozo y cuando tu llegaste de nuevo al Sengoku este se selló para siempre dejando de conectar este tiempo con el otro, pero debo decirte que el que se abriera ese pozo fue culpa mía—El maestro Taiyokan cambió su cara al escuchar las razones de la miko, pero era cierto que esa mujer inspiraba a quererla con solo verla, y aunque Taiyokan era muy estricto sabia del carácter de la chica y por ello decidió mostrarle su lado amable además sabia que vendrían un sin fin de preguntas por parte de la miko y el estaba dispuesto a contestarlas todas.

¿Cómo es posible que sepan tanto de mi?, y además ¿por qué dice que creo haber destruido la perla de Shikon y también el ser la reencarnación de Kikio?—Kagome no procesaba todo lo dicho por el maestro Taiyokan, era mucha información en poco tiempo, pero ella preguntaría todo lo que quería saber y no se iría de ahí hasta que todas sus dudas fueran resueltas.

Kagome-sama, será mejor que tome asiento, esta será una charla muy larga y por lo visto esto le causará muchos conflictos internos—dicho esto el maestro Taiyokan se sentó al lado de los demás maestros en la entrada del pequeño templo.

Seiya le indicó a Kagome que se sentara en el pasto de bello jardín junto con él, para poder escuchar todo lo que los maestros Yamabushi le decían.

Kagome-sama se que tiene muchas preguntas que hacernos así que puede preguntar todo lo que quiera—Todos los maestros observaban a la miko que tenían enfrente y todos asentaron con la cabeza para que Kagome empezara a preguntar.

Bueno, primero quiero saber ¿por qué se ven tan jóvenes?, si se supone ustedes deben de tener 135 años de edad.

Nosotros de hecho tenemos más años, nosotros nacimos junto con este mundo, **no** somos humanos, somos dioses que protegen a la tierra por mandato de Kamisama, el cual es nuestro creador, por lo tanto, no podemos morir por manos humanas o de demonios, solo podemos morir a manos de otro dios, y como tú sabes los dioses son inmortales por eso tenemos la misma apariencia que teníamos hace 110 años, pero claro que cuando nos mostramos ante otras personas, tomamos una apariencia de humano de avanzada edad, nadie nos conoce en nuestra forma inmortal más que Seiya y usted Kagome-sama.

Ahora Kagome trataba de digerir tanta información pero en su cabeza solo se estaban formulando nuevas preguntas que hacer.

¿Por qué si dicen ser dioses que protegen a todos los seres que viven en la tierra odian a los seres sobrenaturales?

Hummm, eso es porque desde el principio de los tiempos ellos no vivían en la tierra, pero aun así nosotros no los odiamos, o por lo menos no a todos.

¿Entonces por que pelearon con Sesshomaru hace 110 años?

Porque nosotros deseábamos tener unos pergaminos que poseía, los cuales son importantes para nosotros, es por ello que atacamos al Lord de las tierras del oeste.

¿De que tratan esos pergaminos?

Eso todavía no lo sabemos, solamente la nueva guardiana de la luz del otro mundo, es capaz de leer esos pergaminos.

¿Y quién es la guardiana de la luz del otro mundo?

Bueno Kagome-sama, la guardiana eres tú.

¿Cómo saben que soy yo la guardiana de la luz del otro mundo?

Muy sencillo, solamente la nueva guardiana de la luz del otro mundo posee un corazón puro libre de rencor, odio, sed de poder y sangre, eso es difícil de encontrar, por ello tú has podido llegar al Sengoku.

No eso no es cierto, yo llegué al Sengoku por que la perla de Shikon se encontraba dentro de mi cuerpo ya que yo soy la reencarnación de Kikio.

Temo que has sido mal informada, pero es normal, ya que es cierto que la sacerdotisa Kikio protegía la Shikon no tama, y que cuando ella murió se la llevó con ella y después se encontró dentro de ti, pero la Shikon no tama regresó en tu cuerpo al Sengoku porque tú eras la única persona que podría viajar por el tiempo, como ya te he dicho tu eres la guardiana de la luz del otro mundo, tu deber es purificar todo demonio que destruya a los humanos, pero también el llevar las almas de demonios buenos al otro mundo o sea al paraíso para que descansen en paz.

No puede ser cierto me quiere decir que nunca he tenido un alma propia en mi cuerpo y que soy solo una reencarnación de una guardiana.

No, tú posees tus propias almas y eres una persona que jamás podrá reencarnar ya que eres única en el mundo, tú eres una diosa que se creó en la tierra.

No, no entiendo nada, es mucha información, no que era una guardiana y ahora me dice que soy una diosa que se creó en la tierra.

Sé que es difícil que lo entiendas pero para eso estamos todos, para resolver tus dudas, ya que después de que te digamos todo, serás tú la que elija qué camino tomar. Y para resolver tus dudas te explicaré que es y que hace la guardiana de la luz del otro mundo— el maestro Taiyokan se aclaro un poco su garganta y procedió a dar su explicación.

La guardiana de la luz del otro mundo es una diosa creada por Kamisama, para proteger las almas de todo ser bueno para que no sean llevados por los sirvientes de Lucifer al infierno, para torturarlos y corromperlos, creando así nuevos demonios. Sé que te dije que ningún dios puede morir al no ser que sea asesinado por otro dios, pero en el caso de la última guardiana, esta sacrificó su vida para preservar la vida de los humanos. Como dioses no podemos reencarnar, cuando nosotros morimos, vivimos en el paraíso y no podemos regresar a la tierra, por eso es que tú no podrás reencarnar nunca y nunca serás reencarnación de alguien más.

Entonces ¿por qué tenía las almas de Kikio dentro de mi cuerpo?

Las almas de Kikio se encontraban dentro de la perla de Shikon y como está quería regresar al Sengoku, solo se encargó de buscar a una persona que pudiera viajar por el tiempo, y como ya te dije esa persona eres tú.

¿Por qué dice que no se destruyó la perla de Shikon?, si fui yo la que pidió el último deseo y desee que se destruyera.

Es simple, el poder de la perla no puede ser destruido, solo se destruyó la perla, pero el poder de esta, se encuentra en tu cuerpo, ya que tu cuerpo es capaz de mantener ese poder sin ser corrompido gracias a tu corazón puro.

Kagome no salía de su asombro era mucha información y tenía mucho más dudas, que antes de empezar con esta plática.

¿Por qué decidieron abrir el pozo de nuevo?

Bueno, nosotros cometimos un grave error al atacar a Sesshomaru, solo adelantamos algo que tenía que llevarse a cabo dentro de 500 años es decir eso tenía que ocurrir en tú tiempo, solo adelantamos una gran batalla que se llevará a cabo dentro de un año a partir de esta fecha y por eso es necesario entrenarte, para fortalecerte antes de que el último sello se rompa y Lucifer llegue a pisar la tierra.

Ahora estoy más confundida que antes, ¿qué tiene que ver Lucifer en todo esto?—le preguntaba Kagome a Taiyokan, si de por si era difícil digerir que ella era una diosa, ahora tenía que saber que tenía que ver Lucifer con ella, Kagome sabía que no le gustaría para nada la respuesta de Taiyokan.

Bueno, tendré que contarte cómo es que los demonios pisaron la tierra.

Flash back

Hace más de 3000 años se llevó a cabo una batalla en la cual algunos demonios que vivían en el infierno se quisieron liberar de las garras de Lucifer, Kamisama al ver que esos demonios querían escapar del infierno desafiando al mismo Lucifer, los ayudó y abrió un portal que se dirigía a la tierra, pero la batalla entre esos demonios y Lucifer tardó más de un mes, muchos fueron exterminados, pero solo algunos pudieron salir del infierno, los demonios vivieron por un tiempo en paz en la tierra, pero como su origen y su instinto clamaban sed de poder y sangre querían gobernar a los humanos ya que eran más débiles que ellos, Kamisama se dio cuenta de su error y envió a la guardiana de la luz del otro mundo a luchar a la tierra para acabar con los demonios, pero no mató a todos, solo eliminaba a los que atacaban a los humanos, pero después de 250 años, Lucifer envió a miles de demonios para acabar con todos los humanos para que él gobernara en la tierra, pero como Kamisama no dejaría que mataran a todos los humanos, él y la guardiana de la luz bajaron al infierno para sellar a Lucifer poniendo tres sellos los cuales solo se podrían romper, si los demonios derramaban sangre de humanos en grandes cantidades. Pero lo único que no se sabe es como y que método ocuparon para sellar a Lucifer.

Desgraciadamente, el primer sello lo rompimos nosotros, al luchar contra Sesshomaru, para apoderarnos de los pergaminos que él tenía, esos pergaminos son muy importantes ya que en ellos se encuentra la forma de sellar de nuevo a Lucifer.

Pero el segundo sello se rompió por culpa de Naraku, el cual derramó sangre humana a diestra y siniestra, por eso solo queda el último sello, pero ese tú lo debilitaste al entrar a las fronteras que existen entre este mundo y el otro, ya que tu obligación es de mantener y proteger las almas, pero cuando fuiste por aquel fragmento de Shikon, Lucifer pudo ver que eras la nueva guardiana de la luz del otro mundo y el quiere matarte para por fin ser el gobernante de la tierra, pero si Lucifer pisa la tierra Kamisama también lo hará y con ello se llevará la batalla más sangrienta que se haya visto, ya que esos dos dioses terminarían con toda la vida que existe en la tierra.

Fin flash back.

Kagome-sama falta poco para que esta batalla se lleve a cabo, todavía no sabemos lo que dicen esos pergaminos, y además no contamos con mucho tiempo para entrenarte, tenemos que enseñarte bastantes cosas antes de que luches contra Lucifer.

Pero, es que no se qué quieren que haga, además no creo poder ser tan fuerte en menos de un año.

No tenemos todo el año para entrenarte, solo tenemos seis meses, pero no te preocupes, esos seis meses realmente serán seis años, pero no dudo que sea poco tiempo para poder entrenarte como es debido, así que tendrás que poner todo tu empeño en esto.

Seis años, ¿cómo es eso si dicen que debo entrenar por solo seis meses?

Si Kagome, realmente este templo que ves, es muy especial, cuando estás fuera de este templo el tiempo corre normalmente, pero cuando estas dentro de este templo el tiempo corre rápidamente, es decir un mes aquí realmente es un año, por eso te entrenaremos por seis meses que serán igual a seis años.

Pero yo cambiaré mucho en estos seis años.

No si aceptas hacer el ritual para convertirte en la guardiana de la luz del otro mundo, pero déjame decirte que al hacerlo tú estarás de acuerdo en acabar con todos los demonios no importando si son buenos o malos, lo bueno de esto es que tu podrás conducir las almas de los demonios buenos al paraíso, pero si no haces este ritual tu cuerpo tendrá que crecer como si el tiempo pasara normalmente, saldrás de este templo viéndote como una mujer de 24 años.

No puedo hacer ese ritual, yo no deseo lastimar a seres inocentes, además no sé, que tiene de bueno matar con mis manos a mis amigos, para después llevar sus almas al otro mundo, dicen que puedo leer esos pergaminos, bueno si dicen que hay otra solución para poder sellar de nuevo a Lucifer, entonces solo tengo que leerlos para saber cómo vencerlo ¿no es así?

No tenemos tiempo para que puedas leerlos, pero hagamos un trato, si tú en tres años no has podido leer todos los pergaminos que tenemos en nuestras manos, harás el ritual, pero si los lees en ese tiempo, nosotros te apoyaremos para que puedas proteger a tus amigos y todo ser sobrenatural que sea bueno, ¿Qué dices?

¿Cuántos pergaminos son?

Son tres, pero Sesshomaru tiene dos más, esos los tendrías que conseguir tú cuando termines el entrenamiento, para que puedas descifrarlo todo.

Dime ¿aceptas el trato?

No sé, me dejarían pensarlo por esta noche, tengo mucho que pensar y todavía tengo muchas preguntas que hacer, pero creo que por hoy es suficiente, no puedo procesar tanto en tan poco tiempo, si todo lo que me dicen es cierto tendré que convertirme en una gran guerrera, para poder derrotar a Lucifer, porque no pienso lastimar a ningún ser inocente, eso ténganlo bien claro—Por primera vez Kagome deseó no haber llegado al Sengoku nunca , no le importaba el hecho de que por eso conoció al amor de su vida Inuyasha.

Bueno tendrás que descansar aquí, no podemos permitir que se pierda más el tiempo, y por ahora solo vivirás en este templo no podrás salir a menos que alguno de los maestros te acompañe.

Está bien, pero que quede claro que si decido no hacer el trato ustedes me dejarán libre.

No podemos hacer eso, y tú lo sabes, solo esperemos que puedas leer esos pergaminos y cuando lo hagas, nosotros haremos lo que tú nos pidas.

Seiya tomo de la mano a Kagome y procedió a llevarla a una habitación que se encontraba atrás del pequeño templo, ese era una habitación muy bonita y todo era muy elegante la cama tenia sabanas y colchas de seda, había un gran armario, un tocador muy hermoso de madera de color caoba, una ventana que daba vista al hermoso jardín, pero Kagome solo podía ver su nueva cárcel, en la cual tendría que vivir por seis años.

Kagome se que no te gustó mucho todo lo que te han dicho los maestros Yamabushi, pero por favor piensa bien lo que tienes que hacer, sabes muy bien que muchas personas dependen de ti, por favor no seas egoísta y haz lo correcto— Seiya ya sabía todo, el también sería su maestro, pero no quiso decirle nada ya que la vio muy triste.

Yo sé que tengo que hacer, pero solamente te diré una cosa: **No es posible que alguien haya trazado mi vida, y que piense que soy un objeto que no siente nada, odio pensar que jamás podré ser totalmente feliz, pero sobretodo, deseo que con este sacrificio, puedan vivir tranquilamente mis amigos** — Kagome se sentó a la orilla de la cama y puso sus manos en su rostro y lloró como nunca lo había hecho, sabía que tenía que hacer lo necesario para que sus amigos no sufrieran, pero también sabía que su vida corría mucho peligro y ella no deseaba morir.

En ese templo la noche empezó a caer y con ella las ilusiones de la joven miko, al día siguiente se decidiría su futuro y con ello la cruel realidad mientras pasaban las horas también terminaban sus esperanzas en ser feliz al lado de Inuyasha.

Continuara…

* * *

Plis dejenme reviews.

Agradecimientos.

Gracias a Sasunaka doki por seguir leyendo mi fic y dejarme reviews, me encanta que te guste mi historia, y conforme avancen los capítulos se que te gustará más.

Gracias Belensitaah, me agrada mucho saber que te guste mi historia, espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado


	9. Un pacto irrompible

Hola les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia la escribo sin ningún tipo de lucro.

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y también a todos los que me dejan reviews

* * *

Capítulo VIII: Un Pacto Irrompible.

En el templo del Yin y el Yan la noche pasaba relativamente rápido, Kagome no había podido dormir ni una sola hora, su mente se encontraba hecha un desastre, solamente pensaba en los 6 largos años que tendría que soportar de duro entrenamiento y no solo eso sino el miedo la invadía al pensar en la batalla tan cruel que tendría contra Lucifer.

No puedo creerlo, por lo visto siempre seré infeliz, nunca podré tener una vida lejos de dolor, muerte y venganza ¿porqué lo que más odio en esta vida es lo que más tengo? ¡NO ES JUSTO! Yo no pedí ser una diosa, ni mucho menos desee que el poder de la perla de Shikon entrara en mi cuerpo. Yo jamás he querido lastimar a otros seres, simplemente no puedo ¿Porqué yo?, ¿Por qué habiendo tantas personas en el mundo tenía que ser yo la dichosa guardiana de la luz del otro mundo? NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, DEBÍ DE ENTRAR A ESE POZO, ahora tengo más problemas que cuando buscaba los fragmentos de la perla, se que conocí a muchas personas a través de ese viaje Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, Koga, Rin, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha son personas importantes para mí, y solo por ellos aceptaré el trato con el maestro Taiyokan, espero que me perdonen mis amigos por no cumplir la promesa de regresar a su lado para protegerlos— Kagome tapaba su cara con sus manos, intentando ahogar sus propios lamentos.

La miko estuvo llorando casi toda la noche, cuando se sintió un poco más calmada se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana para ver el hermoso jardín, pudo darse cuenta que empezaba a amanecer.

Ya no hay remedio, Inuyasha, Shippo y Rin perdónenme, realmente quería permanecer a su lado por el resto de mis días. —La miko entró por la puerta que daba a unas aguas termales para darse un baño y relajarse por lo menos unos momentos.

Kagome, Kagome ¡Buenos días!, espero que hayas descansado bien hoy será un largo día—decía Seiya el cual llevaba el desayuno de Kagome y se dirigió al cuarto de la miko.

Pues no he podido dormir ni una sola hora, pero me imagino que ya tendré tiempo de hacerlo en esta hermosa cárcel—decía una triste miko mientras entraba a su cuarto después de darse un baño, ella se encontraba vestida con el traje de aprendiz.

Humm, Kagome levanta esos ánimos, además date cuenta que lo haces para salvar a tus amigos y no solo a ellos si no también a todos los seres de este mundo ya sean de esta época y el de las futuras—decía Seiya tratando de aligerar el peso que conllevaba ser la guardiana de la luz del otro mundo.

Gracias Seiya por querer darme ánimos, se que debo esforzarme para poder leer esos pergaminos y también estudiar mucho para prepararme para esa batalla contra Lucifer, pero por más que intento no tener miedo no puedo, realmente no quiero morir—decía con deje de tristeza y miedo la miko.

Kagome sabes muy bien que no te dejaremos morir, nosotros te protegeremos, además yo hice una promesa ¿lo recuerdas?, yo no dejaré que te pase absolutamente nada, además yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. —Seiya le dio un abrazo para transmitirle a la miko que él la protegería de todo.

Realmente te lo agradezco Seiya, por lo menos en estos seis años no estaré sola por lo menos ya tengo un nuevo amigo ¿no es así Seiya?

Claro pero solo cuando estemos solos, porque yo también seré tu maestro y enfrente de los demás senseis tu deberás hablarme con respeto ¿entendiste?

Si sensei, así lo haré.

Kagome por ahora estamos solos y tu podrás decirme Seiya, además yo siempre te traeré tu comida y todo lo que necesites mientras estés en el templo del Yin y el Yan, por cierto ya desayuna que no tardan en llegar los maestros Yamabushi.

Ok Seiya.

En las afueras del territorio de Oeste se encontraba un furioso Taiyokai.

Jaken, reúne a los seis líderes de mi ejército, y diles que mantengan la guardia alrededor del campo hasta que yo ordene lo contrario, y que los espero en 15 días en mi palacio—decía Sesshomaru mientras que asesinaba a Jaken con la mirada.

Si amo enseguida haré lo que me pide. "Humm que habrá pasado, mí amo bonito está realmente furioso, por poco pensé que me mataría"—Jaken salió montado en A-hun, para cumplir las órdenes de su amo.

"Ese tonto de Inuyasha sigue en esa aldea ¿estará esperando a esa miko?" — pensaba Sesshomaru mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Inuyasha.

Cerca del árbol sagrado se encontraban dos pequeños jugando.

Shippo, no seas tramposo, no se vale que utilices tu magia—decía Rin haciendo un puchero al ver como si amigo le ganaba una carrera convertido en un globo rosa.

Rin eres muy lenta, será mejor que te apures, la anciana Kaede y Sango nos regañarán, por estar jugando tan tarde en el bosque, además últimamente varios demonios han atacado por los alrededores de la aldea.—Gritaba Shippo que ya le llevaba una buena delantera a Rin.

Espérame Shippo, no se vale que me dejes sola.

Está bien pero apresúrate que si Sango nos ve nos reprenderá.

Si además no me gustaría que le dijeran a Sesshomaru- sama que no me porto bien.

Si ya me imagino la cara de Sango si nos ve llegar a esta hora.

Los dos niños seguían corriendo hacia la aldea, aunque no se esperaban que justamente Kaede y Sango estuvieran fuera de la casa esperando a los niños, y cuando vieron que los niños se acercaban Sango se acercó a ellos.

¡SHIPPO, RIN! ¿Pero que hacen jugando tan tarde?, no ven que es muy peligro ya que ni Inuyasha ni Kagome están aquí. Díganme que le diríamos a Kagome, Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru si a ustedes les pasara algo malo.

Lo sentimos no volverá a ocurrir—decían los dos pequeños con ojitos de borreguito a medio morir.

Eso espero, ahora vayan a dormir que ya es tarde.

Sango ¿tu crees que Kagome ya se encuentre en esas montañas entrenando?—preguntaba el pequeño kitsune, con un tono triste.

Humm, pues no lo sé Shippo, pero sé que ella es muy fuerte y entrenará mucho para poder regresar a la aldea muy pronto—decía Sango mientras miraba las estrellas tratando de que ellas le dijeran que su amiga se encontraba con bien.

Si, Shippo de seguro Kagome ya se encuentra entrenando y pronto la volveremos a ver, convertida en una gran sacerdotisa, además ella nos prometió que regresaría a la aldea para que ya nunca dejarnos solos—decía Rin con una gran sonrisa pensando en que pronto regresaría Kagome ya que la consideraba como su mamá.

Bueno ya es tarde vayamos a dormir mañana seguiremos con esta plática— dijo Sango.

Y así todos se fueron a dormir.

Buen día Kagome-sama — saludaba el maestro Taiyokan mientras los otros maestros también le daban los buenos días a Kagome.

Buenos días maestros Yamabushi, por favor les pido a todos que me llamen solo Kagome, no creo soportar que me hablen con tanta formalidad.

Está bien Kagome como tu quieras, bueno dime ¿qué pensaste sobre el trato que te hice?—preguntaba Taiyokan.

Primero quisiera ver los pergaminos que tengo que leer—decía muy decidida Kagome.

Si claro en un momento te los entrego—Taiyokan se dirigió al pequeño altar y sacó un cofre hecho de oro y se lo entregó a Kagome. —Toma dentro de este cofre están los pergaminos.

Kagome no perdió el tiempo y abrió el cofre, ahí pudo ver los tres pergaminos que tendría que leer, pero al querer tocarlos le dieron una fuerte descarga que provocó que tirara el cofre al suelo.

¿Pero qué pasa?, no me dijeron que la guardiana de la luz podía leer estos pergaminos—por un momento Kagome se alegró tal vez ella no era la guardiana y por eso no podría leer esos pergaminos.

Bueno eso pasó por que tú todavía no eres tan fuerte como para leer estos pergaminos, estos fueron escrito por los descendientes de la guerrera de la luz y fueron seres muy fuertes, pero no te preocupes, con el entrenamiento que recibirás podrás leerlos.

¿Pero si no lo logro?, además ¿Cómo se que ustedes realmente me entrenarán para leer estos pergaminos? , no los conozco para confiar plenamente en ustedes ¿Cómo sé que no me traicionarán?—Kagome no estaba totalmente convencida de confiar en esos monjes.

Entiendo que desconfíes de nosotros, pero créeme que si aceptas el trato que te hice, nosotros haremos un pacto contigo, el cual es irrompible y si nosotros no lo cumplimos moriremos, al igual tú si no cumples con el pacto.

Humm, eso no me suena bien del todo, pero no teniendo otro remedio, tendré que aceptar su propuesta.

¡Perfecto!, ahora síguenos, de una vez haremos el pacto para que empieces a entrenar cuanto antes.

Kagome siguió a los maestros al dogo el cual era enorme, y en este se encontraba varias armas en los muros.

Bueno Kagome ponte en medio del dogo los demás maestros y yo haremos un círculo a tu alrededor , cuando estés lista empieza a sacar un poco de tu poder espiritual, pero trata de sacar tu propio poder, no el de la perla de Shikon, tu poder tiene un color azul celeste, mientras que el de la perla es rosa.

No creo poder hacerlo ya que nunca lo he utilizado.

No te preocupes Kagome cuando estés lista nosotros empezaremos a emanar nuestros poderes espirituales.

Kagome intentaba emanar su propio poder pero le era imposible no sabía cómo utilizar ese poder.

Kagome cierra los ojos y busca en tu interior tú verdadero poder—decía el maestro Taiyokan.

Kagome trató y trató de concentrarse para poder utilizar su verdadero poder. Después de media hora pudo sacar un poco de su energía la cual era un color azul celeste.

Muy bien Kagome sigue concentrándote haz que tu energía te envuelva—Los maestros Yamabushi vieron como La energía que emanaba Kagome era muy poderosa y empezaron a emanar sus energía espirituales.

Kagome repite después de nosotros sin dejar de emanar tu energía —decía el maestro Uesugi.

Kagome solo asentó con la cabeza, entonces todos los maestros empezaron a decir:

Juramos proteger, cuidar y dar nuestra propia vida inmortal y mortal, para proteger la tierra que conocemos, juramos respetar la vida de todo ser vivo, mientras no interfiera con nuestros planes de derrotar a Lucifer, lucharemos hasta con nuestro último aliento por la salvación de este mundo.

Kagome solo escucha lo que prometemos, cuando el último de los maestros de su promesa tu dirás la tuya, mientras tanto posiciona tus manos como si rezaras—decía el maestro Uesugi.

Yo Taiyokan- Rinchen, obedeceré las órdenes de Kamisama y las de la guardiana de la luz Kagome Higurashi, juro protegerla con mi vida y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para volverla fuerte. Durante seis años a partir de este día la entrenaré para que pueda leer los pergaminos de la guardiana de la luz y el de sus descendientes, prometo que si logra leer los tres pergaminos en el lapso de tres años, obedeceré todo lo que me ordene y apoyaré todo plan que ella tenga. —del maestro Taiyokan se desprendió una energía color amarilla.

Yo Uesugi-Shinera, prometo ser leal a Kamisama y a la guardiana de la Luz Kagome Higurashi, juro protegerla y entrenarla durante seis años a partir de este día, juro luchar a su lado para detener a Lucifer ya sea en esta o en la otra vida, la apoyaré en todo plan que tenga para derrotar a Lucifer. —de él se desprendió una energía color verde.

Yo Nabuharu-Ikki, prometo luchar a lado de Kamisama y de la guardiana de la Luz Kagome Higurashi, prometo entrenarla durante seis años a partir de este día, juro seguirla en todo momento hasta que se termine la batalla contra Lucifer, seré incondicional y apoyaré todo plan que tenga. — desprendiéndose de él una energía color azul cielo.

Yo Leyasu-Tokogawa, juro servir a Kamisama y a la guardiana de la luz Kagome Higurashi, prometo enseñarle todo mis conocimientos para fortalecerla durante seis años a partir de este día, juro dar mi vida por salvar la de ella, hasta que la batalla de Lucifer termine, prometo apoyarla en todo lo que ella haga—decía mientras expulsaba una energía color roja.

Yo Hisamiche-Hiroo, juro obedecer las órdenes de Kamisama y de la guardiana de la luz, Kagome Higurashi, prometo cuidarla y velar por su seguridad durante todo el tiempo que lleve acabar con Lucifer, juro entrenarla durante seis años a partir de esta día para fortalecerla, prometo seguirla hasta el fin del mundo con tal de acabar con la ambición de Lucifer, para que de nuevo reine la paz en este mundo.—dijo mientras desprendía una energía color naranja.

Ya había llegado el turno de Kagome.

Yo Kagome Higurashi, prometo seguir la voluntad de Kamisama, siempre y cuando no afecte las vidas de seres inocentes, juro dar todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación durante seis años a partir de este día, para leer los tres pergaminos y aprender nuevas técnicas, con el fin de acabar con la ambición de Lucifer, me prepararé tanto físicamente como espiritualmente para alcanzar este objetivo, pero sobre todo lucharé para que la paz tanto de humanos, como de seres sobrenaturales reine en esta tierra, obedeceré a las órdenes del maestro Taiyokan sin reclamos siempre y cuando no logre leer los tres pergaminos en el tiempo de tres años.

Kagome repite con nosotros y haz lo mismo que nosotros—decía el maestro Uesugi.

SELLAMOS NUESTRAS ALMAS CON ESTE PACTO Y DE NO CUMPLIRLO, MORIREMOS POR NUESTRA DESLEALTAD.—Tanto los maestros como Kagome extendieron sus brazos, y entonces sus energías empezaron a formar un remolino rodeándolos, cuando volvieron a juntar sus manos, las energías se convirtieron en seis esferas con varios colores, las cuales se posaron en el pecho de cada uno de los que se encontraba haciendo el pacto y se introdujeron en sus cuerpo. Y así se hizo el pacto que los uniría.

En un bosque cerca de los límites de la región del Oeste.

Inuyasha estaba esperando con ansias que, Kagome no fuera entrenada por los monjes Yamabushi.

Kagome no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar, si antes soporté tres años sin verte, estos meses para mi serán un infierno—decía Inuyasha como platicando con las estrellas pero fue interrumpido por una voz.

Pues si la extrañas tanto ¿por qué la dejaste en manos de esos monjes?

Fehh, tenias que venir a molestar, eso no es de tu incumbencia Sesshomaru.

Hay "hermanito", todo lo que pase en mi territorio, me interesa, además pronto te arrepentirás por no haber protegido mejor a esa humana.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Ten en cuenta que esa mujer se encuentra con los monjes que odian a todos los seres sobrenaturales.

Ella nunca cambiara sus sentimientos hacia mí, de eso estoy seguro.

Nunca dejarás de ser tan ingenuo, ahora solo quiero que te alejes de mi territorio—dándole la fría mirada de siempre llena de odio a Inuyasha.

Estos no son tus territorios, además yo no tengo por qué obedecerte—decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Como quieras hibrido, si dentro de 3 días no te has ido yo mismo te mataré—y sin decir nada más Sesshomaru se fue de ahí.

Mientras caminaba hacia su castillo, Sesshomaru recordó quien podía ayudarlo, paró de caminar por un momento y dio media vuelta, tomando dirección hacia el este.

Es tiempo de ir a visitar a un viejo amigo, estoy seguro que él sabrá como destruir el campo que cubren esas montañas, no por algo es tan viejo y sabio.

Terminando el pacto, Kagome y los demás maestros Yamabushi salieron del dogo.

Bueno Kagome, de ahora en adelante no tendrás mucho tiempo para descansar, estudiarás 12 horas diarias, tendrás 8 horas para dormir, 1 hora para asearte y 1 hora por cada comida. Tu día empezará a las 6 de la mañana tendrás una hora para asearte y otra para desayunar, después tendrás 3 horas de entrenamiento con el maestro Hisamiche Hiroo, en el que estudiarás como defenderte con armas y mejores tus tácticas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo—decía el maestro Taiyokan.

Al terminar entrenarás conmigo durante 2 horas, ahí practicarás a utilizar tus campos de energía y también aprenderás a hacer conjuros—decía Uesugi-Shinera.

Después entrenaras conmigo también por 2 horas, aprenderás a hacer pociones, y a contrarrestar las maldiciones y magias demoníacas, además de entrenar para controlar el fuego ya que será de vital importancia cuando entremos al infierno para destruir a Lucifer—decía el maestro Leyasu- Tokogawa.

Al terminar con el maestro Tokogawa, tendrás una hora de descanso para comer, después entrenarás conmigo 2 horas, aprenderás a utilizar el control mental y espiritual—decía el maestro Nabuharu-Ikki.

Y por último entrenarás conmigo durante 3 horas, en nuestras prácticas te enseñaré a utilizar energías demoníacas y también a controlar tus verdaderos poderes, después tendrás una hora para cenar y después tendrás que ir a dormir, ten en cuenta que debes de esforzarte mucho y por ello será de vital importancia que sigas al pie de la letra con el horario que te acabamos de dar— miraba el maestro Taiyokan a Kagome que tenía una gota de sudor estilo anime en la nuca.

"¿Por qué a mí? esto va ser peor que ir a la escuela"—pensaba Kagome

Kagome me dijo el maestro Taiyokan que por hoy solo entrenarás conmigo y con Seiya durante 5 horas, después podrás descansar para que mañana empieces con el horario indicado de entrenamiento—el maestro Hisamiche se dirigió a Kagome, que a su vez pudo ver la cara de asombro en la joven miko.

Si sensei Hiroo—al decir esto los demás maestros se empezaron a retirar, pero antes de que se fueran la miko preguntó algo que hizo que se detuvieran.

¿Tengo que hacer el ritual para ser la guardiana de la luz aunque logre leer los pergaminos en los tres años?

Sí, eso es inevitable, lo tendrás que hacer quieras o no, claro que si logras leer los pergaminos en esos tres años, nosotros no te podremos obligar a matar a todo ser sobrenatural, pero de no hacerlo cuando terminen los primeros tres años te convertiremos en la guardiana de la luz del otro mundo y no podrás negarte a nuestras órdenes ¿entendiste?.

Si, solo me quedaba esa duda.

Muy bien ahora solo entrena con Hiroo.—decía Taiyokan, mientras que se dirigía a la puerta junto con los otros maestros.

Seiya ve por las armas que necesitaremos, por ahora practicaremos en el jardín y tu Kagome ve como hago la siguiente Kata y trata de hacerla—le ordenaba el maestro Hiroo a la miko, mientras Seiya entraba al dogo para traer las armas.

Kagome se que eres muy buena utilizando el arco, pero yo te enseñaré a hacer flechas con tu propio poder espiritual, además de utilizar diferentes armas y técnicas en defensa personal, además aprenderás a luchar como lo hace un Youkai.

¿Qué?, eso nunca podré hacerlo ellos saltan muy alto y además corren muy rápido, además que ellos poseen una fuerza sobrehumana.

Humm, eso ya lo sé Kagome, pero sé que tu podrás hacerlo, además es necesario, ya que tú pelearas mucho con demonios y no puedes confiarte en usar tus poderes purificadores o un arma, tendrás que valerte por ti misma con la fuerza y habilidades que te enseñaremos para pelear.

Muy bien—Kagome dio un largo suspiro y empezó a hacer los movimientos que le enseñaba el maestro Hiroo.

Así empezó su entrenamiento la miko, ese sería un largo camino por recorrer y no sería nada fácil, todavía no sabía que había escrito en esos pergaminos y eso la tenía muy preocupada.

Continuara…..

* * *

**Plis dejen reviews**


	10. La revelación del primer pergamino

Hola mis queridos lectores, siento mucho haberme tardado en subir los siguientes capítulos, pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo y también en la escuela me dejan mucha tarea.

**Espero les gusten los capítulos y me dejen reviews.**

* * *

Capítulo IX: La revelación del primer pergamino.

Han pasado 1 mes desde que Sesshomaru pudo percibir el aroma de Kagome, antes de que entrara a esas montañas, él se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, como siempre mirando las estrellas y la luna, también pensaba en lo que le dijo el árbol sabio hace quince días atrás

Flash back

— Hola mi joven Lord de las tierras del Oeste, te esperaba hace unos días atrás—decía un rostro que salía de lo tronco de aquél árbol de saúco.

— Entonce ya sabes a que he venido, ¡Habla que no tengo mucho tiempo!—decía Sesshomaru con ese tono de voz frío e inflexible.

— Si, mi joven Lord, pero debo decirle que lo que quiere no lo podrá lograr, solo hay un ser que es capaz de romper esa Kekai.

— ¿Quién es?

— La guardiana de la luz del otro mundo, ella solamente podrá destruir esa barrera, ya que está hecha gracias al báculo de Kamisama—decía el árbol sabio.

— ¿En dónde puedo encontrar a esa guardiana?—Sesshomaru, estaba molesto no podía creer, que el no podía destruir esa kekai sin la ayuda de esa guardiana.

— Ella ira a buscarte, pero eso no pasará si no dentro de algunos meses, además tendrás que escucharla, ya que ella será parte fundamental para que tu raza no se extinga—decía el árbol sabio resaltando que tenia que escuchar a esa guardiana.

— Habla de una vez ¿Quién es ella?—decía ya con tono amenazante y frío Sesshomaru.

— No puedo darte su nombre, Kamisama me lo tiene prohibido, pero si la has visto más de una ocasión—sabía el árbol sabio que no podía dar mas detalles y que la joven miko lograría convencer al testarudo de Sesshomaru.

— Necesito encontrarla ahora mismo, dame su ubicación si no quieres que te destruya.

— Usted no puede hacer eso, ya que después necesitará de mis servicios para encontrar un objeto que le será de mucha ayuda.

— No necesito ayuda de nadie con mis espadas soy invencible—decía Sesshomaru con aires de grandeza.

— Es cierto que se ha vuelto muy fuerte, pero ese objeto ayudará a preservar a su raza, además de usted depende que se extinga o se preserve la vida de todo ser sobrenatural, debe de escuchar a la guardiana y apoyarla a lograr su objetivo, ya que saldrá muy beneficiado si une fuerzas con ella.

— Yo jamás uniré fuerzas con alguien más débil que yo.

— Entonces no habrá ningún problema mi Lord, ya que ella se volverá muy fuerte en poco tiempo, pero debo advertirle que si usted llega a sentir un afecto especial por aquella guardiana, sus descendientes serán los más fuertes de toda la región, pero ella no podrá estar con usted después de que nazcan sus herederos, ya que ella regresará al lugar que pertenece.

— No digas estupideces y será mejor que te calles si no quieres que te destruya—Sesshomaru no daba crédito a lo que ese árbol le dijo, solo dio media vuelta y se fue de ese lugar.

Fin Flash Back.

Ahora que lo meditaba más profundo, el Lord de las tierras del Oeste conocía a pocas hembras pero muchas de ellas las había conocido para satisfacer sus instintos y no pasaba más de una noche con ellas, además no conocía a diosas ya que según la leyenda esa guardiana era una diosa.

— ¿Quién será esa guardiana?, dudo que sea una youkai, pero si el árbol sabio dijo que la he visto, dudo que sea una humana y si fuera ese el caso solo hay una persona que cubriría esos requisitos ya que no conozco a muchas humanas, Rin, no podría ser ya que es solo una niña y no podría volverse fuerte en unos meses, en cambio Kagome si puede volverse fuerte en unos meses, pero según tengo entendido la guardiana de la luz del otro mundo debe ser una diosa, por ello tampoco podría ser ella, no me queda de otra que esperar a conocer a esa guardiana, ya ha pasado un mes desde que fui a ver al árbol sabio y no estoy dispuesto a esperar más tiempo para poder destruir a esos monjes—de hecho Sesshomaru quería ir a rescatar a Kagome él no quería que se volviera fuerte y mucho menos si sus nuevas habilidades destruirían a su raza.

En el templo del Yin y Yan, las cosas seguían su curso no por algo ya Kagome llevaba 1 año en ese lugar, su habilidad con la espada había mejorado mucho, además de que podía hacer flechas con el poder de la perla de Shikon, sus conjuros, pociones y campos de energía, ya los manejaba totalmente, claro que su habilidad para controlar la mente y manejar la energía demoníaca como el entrenamiento que tenía con el maestro Hiroo para tener habilidades parecidas a un youkai, le eran bastantes difíciles de aprender, todavía no podía saltar muy alto, ni tenia la velocidad necesaria, además de que esos entrenamientos la desgastaban mucho, pero ella no se daba por vencida.

— Kagome, Kagome, Kagoooooomeeeee, despierta ya es muy tarde, no seas floja y apúrate que en media hora llegará el maestro Hiroo.

— Seiya déjame dormir un poco más, no ves que estuve tratando de leer el pergamino gran parte de la noche.

— Eso no me interesa levántate o será el maestro Hiroo el que venga a despertarte—decía Seiya con un tono muy serio.

— Está bien Seiya—decía Kagome mientras con pesar se levantaba de la cama y se frotaba los ojos para poder despertarse completamente.

Kagome se alistó pronto para desayunar ella sabía que sus senseis eran bastante estrictos y no dejaban perder ni un solo segundo de su entrenamiento.

— Buenos días Seiya ¿que tal ha estado tu día?—preguntaba Kagome ya que según Seiya ellos tenían que ir varias veces por día para entrenarla.

— Bueno muy atareado, ya sabes que trabajamos como locos desde que tu llegaste al templo—decía con pesar Seiya quien tenia que llevarle la comida a Kagome aunque fueran altas horas de la noche.

— Te entiendo y perdóname por mi culpa casi no descansas, además ya le dije al maestro Taiyokan que si quiere yo puedo prepararme mis propios alimentos—decía Kagome mientras desayunaba.

— Si, ¿Cómo no?, si fuera por ti ya te estarías muriendo de hambre, casi no sueltas esos pergaminos y si no fuera por que te obligo a comer, realmente te encontrarías enferma.

— Ya Seiya no molestes, además sabes bien por que hago todo eso, me preocupa no poder leer el pergamino, está en una lengua extraña que ni el mismo maestro Taiyokan entiende además de que me has traído varios pergaminos antiguos y por alguna razón esos si los puedo descifrar aunque estén escritos en otro idioma—decía un poco molesta Kagome ya que había pasado un año y todavía no había podido descifrar ningún pergamino.

— Eso es por que todavía te falta por entrenar más, además todavía eres débil, no tienes habilidades de un youkai, no sabes saltar los árboles, tu agilidad solo es de un humano y tu velocidad deja mucho que decir— decía el maestro Hiroo, que había escuchado gran parte de la plática de Kagome y Seiya.

— Buenos días sensei Hiroo, se que me falta entrenamiento pero dudo lograr tener habilidades de un youkai ya que soy una humana—decía Kagome dando un gran suspiro.

— Mas bien una diosa, y tendrás que aprender, técnicas de los youkai ya que tu pelearas con muchos de ellos. No puedes solo confiarte de tus poderes espirituales, también tendrás que manejar bien las armas para tener luchas de cuerpo a cuerpo—decía muy decidido el maestro Hiroo.

— Está bien, aunque creo que eso si me tomará los seis años para poder saltar y correr como un youkai—decía Kagome mientras tocaba su nuca con sus manos y sonreía algo nerviosa.

— Bueno no tenemos todo ese tiempo, por eso hoy empezaremos a entrenar tus saltos, por ahora para que se te baje tu desayuno, empezarás a hacer unas katas, después practicarás tus saltos, luego te enfrentaras contra Seiya y por último practicarás con tu arco haciendo flechas con tu verdadero poder—decía sin perder el tiempo el maestro Hiroo.

Kagome salió del dojo ya que le gustaba entrenar a fuera en el jardín y empezó hacer sus katas, claro que como no había podido dormir bien, sus movimientos no eran perfectos y de eso se dio cuenta el maestro Hiroo.

— Kagome esa posición de manos esta mal….Kagome separa más tus piernas… Kagome eleva más las piernas cuando des las patadas…Kagome mantén derechos y firmes esos brazos…..Kagome no veas al piso….¡ Kagome repite la Kata hasta que te salga bien!—el maestro Hiroo notaba lo mal que hacia la Kata y eso que era una de las más sencillas, eso le daba a entender que no estaba concentrándose mucho en el entrenamiento.

— Lo siento sensei Hiroo, repetiré la kata esta vez sin errores—decía un poco apenada Kagome.

— Me parece que estás cansada, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en la noche?— preguntaba un poco molesto el maestro Hiroo.

— Lo siento mucho, es que en la noche estuve estudiando el pergamino de la guardiana, pero por lo visto todavía me falta mucho entrenamiento para poder descifrarlo.

— Bien, pero sabes muy bien que no puedes desaprovechar tus entrenamientos, y debes de darte tiempo para cada cosa, por lo pronto sigue haciendo tus katas esta vez harás las que te enseñe la semana pasada.

— Si sensei— Kagome empezó hacer los movimientos de las últimas katas que le enseñó el maestro Hiroo, y estas eran de mayor habilidad y velocidad.

Pasó una hora y el maestro Hiroo, le indicó a Kagome que tenia que practicar sus saltos , cosa que a la miko no le gustó, sabia que se lastimaría mucho a la hora de caer.

— Kagome trata de saltar como lo hace Seiya, además no es nada del otro mundo ya que muchos ninjas y samuráis lo hacen—decía muy serio el maestro Hiroo.

— Si Kagome no tengas miedo, si yo lo puedo hacer con mayor razón tu podrás hacerlo—decía Seiya mientras le mostraba como saltar a Kagome con una risa de oreja a oreja cuando llegó a la rama de un árbol que se encontraba en el jardín.

— Bueno Kagome salta hacia aquella rama de ese árbol, ten en cuenta que debes de apoyarte bien en tus plantas de los pies, además de flexionar un poco las rodillas cuando estés apunto de aterrizar para evitar una caída—el maestro señalaba una rama que estaba a un metro del suelo.

Kagome lo intentaba una y otra vez pero siempre caía ya se había cansado, y de eso se dio cuenta el maestro Hiroo el cual le dijo que ya era suficiente por ese día y que al día siguiente practicarían de nuevo los saltos, mientras tanto tendría una batalla contra Seiya.

— Bueno Kagome, toma tu espada, ahora pelearás con Seiya y déjame decirte que si pierdes esta contienda, practicarás tus saltos durante toda la semana por las 3 horas de clase ¿me entendiste?— decía un poco divertido el sensei Hiroo.

— Jajaja, ya te estaré viendo caer continuamente durante una semana Kagome, mas te vale ponerte una almohada en tu parte trasera para que no quedes adolorida, ya que como siempre te gano en las peleas, tendrás que practicar tus saltos, pero para que veas que soy bueno contigo, te haré un trato , si me vences yo limpiaré tu habitación por una semana, pero si te gano tu tendrás que hacer la limpieza del dojo por 2 semanas.—decía Seiya dando grandes carcajadas, que pusieron a Kagome muy molesta.

— Pues verás que esta vez te ganaré, pero si yo gano no será una semana la que limpies mi habitación si no que será por cinco meses, ¿tu que dices?—retaba Kagome a Seiya, se encontraba muy molesta ya que también el maestro Hiroo deba por hecho que Seiya la vencería en esa pelea.

— Está bien Kagome pero si tu pierdes, también limpiaras el dojo por cinco meses—Seiya sabía que vencería a Kagome, así que decidió aceptar sus condiciones.

La pelea dio comienzo, Seiya se lanzo contra Kagome atacando con su naginata, y Kagome tenía su espada la cual manejaba con bastante agilidad y precisión, la miko esquivaba todos los ataques de Seiya pero le era un poco difícil atacar a Seiya, pasaron veinte minutos entre golpes, y ataques con sus respectivas armas, pero cuando Seiya se abalanzó contra Kagome para darle un golpe certero , Kagome puso un campo que logró protegerla de ese ataque y cuando vio un poco desconcertado a Seiya lo tomó de sus ropas y lo lanzó al piso, inmediatamente la miko se puso al lado de Seiya y lo amenazó con el filo de la espada apuntando al cuello.

— ¿Te rindes?—decía Kagome con aires de superioridad.

— Si, si me rindo, pero deja de verme con esa fría mirada, sabes, das miedo cuando muestras esa cara tan fría e inflexible—y en eso no se equivocaba Seiya siempre que se enfrentaban Kagome ponía una cara fría que la hacia ver como si realmente quisiera matarlo.

— Jajaja, Seiya jamás te haría daño, sabes muy bien que debo de poner esa cara ya que no me puedo reír cuando me enfrente con Lucifer—decía Kagome mientras le daba la mano a Seiya para que se pusiera de pie.

— Bueno Kagome, me alegra que por fin hallas vencido a Seiya, pero noté como bajaste la guardia un poco para poder poner ese campo, te falta entrenar con el maestro Uesugi, le pediré que te enseñe a crear un escudo con tu propia energía, y por su puesto yo también te ayudaré por ahora será mejor que practiques con tu arco, quiero que hagas 50 flechas con tu propio poder y sin que falles ni un solo tiro, además que esas flechas no deben de desvanecerse ni destruir todo a su paso como lo que pasó la ultima vez— le dijo el maestro Hiroo, recordándole como había destruido gran parte del jardín por culpa de sus flechas.

— Si, tendré más cuidado no es necesario que me recuerde ese incidente, no volverá a ocurrir—decía muy apenada Kagome.

— Bueno ahora Seiya y yo iremos al dogo a entrenar un poco y tu te quedarás a practicar con tu arco— el sensei Hiroo dio media vuelta y fue seguido por Seiya mientra la miko veía como se alejaban empezó a preparar el arco y empezó a lanzar sus flechas de energía.

Inuyasha estaba camino a la aldea de la anciana Kaede ya que para su mala suerte, Kagome si se había quedado a entrenar con los monjes Yamabushi, ya estaba muy cerca de hecho casi no descansaba y por ello pudo llegar en un mes a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ya que le había prometido a Kagome que cuidaría de Shippo y de Rin.

— Kagome como me haces falta, espero que esos monjes no te hagan ningún daño, por ahora solo me queda confiar en ti y en que pronto volverás para estar a mi lado—pensaba Inuyasha mientra caminaba en el bosque.

— Ahora que lo pienso, ese tonto de Sesshomaru no me atacó ya que tardé casi 15 días en esa aldea donde vi por última vez a Kagome—Inuyasha recordó lo que le dijo su medio hermano.

_Flash Back_

— _Hay "hermanito", todo lo que pase en mi territorio, me interesa, además pronto te arrepentirás por no haber protegido mejor a esa humana._

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

— _Ten en cuenta que esa mujer se encuentra con los monjes que odian a todos los seres sobrenaturales._

— _Ella nunca cambiara sus sentimientos hacia mí, de eso estoy seguro._

— _Nunca dejarás de ser tan ingenuo, ahora solo quiero que te alejes de mi territorio—dándole la fría mirada de siempre llena de odio a Inuyasha._

— _Estos no son tus territorios, además yo no tengo por que obedecerte—decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos._

— _Como quieras hibrido, si dentro de 3 días no te has ido yo mismo te mataré—y sin decir nada más Sesshomaru se fue de ahí._

_Fin flash back._

— Fehh de seguro me tuvo miedo y por eso no fue a molestarme—Inuyasha se internó más en el bosque, en unas horas llegaría a la aldea.

Kagome ya había terminado con la clase del sensei Hiroo, y ahora tocaba el turno de entrenar con el maestro Uesugi.

— Buenos días Kagome—decía sonriente el maestro Uesugi, y no era para menos todos los maestros le habían tomado mucho cariño a Kagome y por ello todos procuraban que se sintiera en casa.

— Buenos días sensei Uesugi, ¿Hoy que fruta me trajo?—decía Kagome con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano para recibir la fruta, y es que siempre antes de empezar su entrenamiento con el maestro Uesugi, el siempre le traía una fruta para que recuperar sus fuerzas después del entrenamiento con el maestro Hiroo ya que era necesario ya que utilizaba mucha energía.

— Humm, pues te traje la que más te gusta—decía el Maestro Uesugi mientras sacaba un durazno

— Gracias sensei, y dígame ¿hoy que me va a enseñar?—decía Kagome mientras se comía el durazno.

— Hoy te enseñaré a hacer un escudo con energía espiritual, el cual puedas utilizar en luchas de cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que el maestro Hiroo, me ha pedido que te lo enseñe, por cierto felicidades por ganarle a Seiya, el se encontraba un poco molesto ya que tiene que limpiar tu habitación por cinco meses, además que el es el encargado de limpiar el dojo ahora tendrá que hacer las dos cosas —dijo el sensei Uesugi mientras daba unas pequeñas carcajadas al recordar la cara de fastidio que tenia Seiya antes de salir del templo del Yin y el Yan.

— Si de hecho el maestro Hiroo me dijo que bajé la guardia cuando puse ese campo de energía—decía Kagome un poco preocupada, ya que ella no se podía permitir tener debilidades y más si su mayor contrincante era el amo del infierno.

— Si entiendo tu preocupación pero para eso te estamos entrenando además es bueno que nos demos cuenta de tus debilidades para poder corregirlas ¿no crees?—decía Uesugi mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

— Tiene razón, y bueno empezaremos meditando como siempre ¿verdad?—decía la miko mientras imitaba a su sensei y se sentaba en el pasto con posición para meditar.

Después de estar meditando por media hora, la miko empezó a entrenar para poder hacer su escudo de energía el cual le serviría cuando peleara con su espada.

El maestro Uesugi, cada vez se sorprendía al ver a Kagome aprender con facilidad todas las técnicas que le enseñaba, el escudo lo pudo aprender a la media hora y ahora ya lo manejaba a su antojo, terminando su entrenamiento con el maestro Uesugi, el le recomendó que cada vez que peleara con Seiya utilizara ese escudo y así siempre lo vencería.

Inuyasha ya había llegado a la aldea pero como era muy noche no quiso despertar a la anciana Kaede, y por ello se fue al árbol sagrado, ya que le traía buenos recuerdos y ahí se quedó a dormir.

— Kagome eres una tonta, no sabes cuanto te extraño, además mañana Shippo me hará muchas preguntas sobre ti, y la verdad no deseo contestarlas—dijo Inuyasha mientras se acomodaba en el árbol para poder dormir.

En las profundidades, en donde todo es tortura y dolor, en donde no hay ilusiones ni esperanza, en el lugar más temido por los humanos, donde el castigo es eterno, se encontraba El amo del Infierno o mejor llamado Lucifer, aquel que en nuestros sueños es el más horrible de los demonios, pero que al verlo lo confundiríamos con un Humano si no fuera por esos ojos color fuego que solo expresan odio y rencor, un cabello largo color negro un poco ondulado que le llega debajo de la cintura, de piel blanca de complexión musculosa y 1.90cm de estatura, vestido de un traje negro

— Hemin, llama a los demonios de las almas perdidas, quiero que hagan una visita—ordenaba Lucifer el ya estaba enterado de que la guardiana de la luz estaba en la época del Sengoku, y también que en poco tiempo podría salir del infierno para gobernar la tierra.

— SI AMO—Hemin desapareció, apareció de nuevo en menos de 1 minuto junto con los demonios de las almas perdidas, los cuales eran 4 incluyendo a Hemin.

Estos demonios eran la mano derecha de Lucifer, eran los más fuertes, ellos habían matado a varios de los demonios de la luz negra en la batalla contra la guardiana de la luz del otro mundo. Ellos tenían unas alas de color negro, garras largas de color rojo como la sangre, ojos negros como la noche los cuales no mostraban ningún tipo de sentimiento, altos del tamaño de Lucifer, piel morena, vestidos con una armadura que solo les cubría el pecho de color negra, con detalles en plata, cabello rojo como el fuego, y vestidos totalmente de negro.

— Amo, estamos a su servicio—dijeron todos dando una reverencia ante Lucifer.

— Bien, como saben hace tres años apareció la nueva guardiana de la luz del otro mundo, en las fronteras que unen el mundo mortal con el mundo de los muertos, ella ahora se encuentra entrenando con los dioses Yamabushi, por eso los he llamado, quiero que vallan a provocarle mucho dolor a esa guardiana, claro que primero tenemos que esperar un poco ya que el sello todavía no es tan débil para que ustedes salgan a matar a cuantos humanos vean, por ello les pido que le dejen un recadito a Kamisama, quiero que roben las almas de todos los humanos que se encuentran esperando en esa frontera, pero quiero que vayan los cuatro. Llevará por lo menos 2 meses corromper esas almas pero para no tener Ningún error como la última vez, quiero que los traigan ante mi para darles de beber mi sangre así ya no guardarán ningún recuerdo de su vida pasada y se convertirán en mis sirvientes, los cuales mandaré para destruir a todo humano que se encuentre en la tierra y con esto empezará mi venganza—decía Lucifer mientras se sentaba en su trono, riendo por su pronta venganza, y jurando que mataría a Kamisama y a la Guardiana de la luz del otro mundo.

— Si mi señor —dijeron los demonios de las almas perdidas y se fueron a cumplir los mandatos del amo del infierno.

Kagome estaba totalmente agotada ya había terminado su clase con el maestro Tokogawa, el cual la había puesto hacer unas pociones las cuales contrarrestaban todo tipo de venenos, además de ser atacada por una maldición la cual quiso corromper su corazón, pero gracias a que controlaba un poco las energías demoníacas la maldición fue contrarestada, pero ahí no terminó su día, después de entrenar con el maestro Tokogawa, tuvo un respiro de una hora, pero este no le alcanzó para descansar un poco, ya que después entrenó con el maestro Ikki, el cual la atormentó al querer controlar su mente, a Kagome le costaba mucho trabajo que el sensei Ikki no entrara a su mente pero a veces eso era imposible ya que el era demasiado fuerte en esta materia, y por lo regular siempre Kagome terminaba haciendo lo que el sensei Ikki quería. Después tuvo que entrenar con el maestro Taiyokan, pero el entrenamiento que tenía con el, era el más arduo, ya que ella tenía que controlar energía demoníaca, por lo regular terminaba muy herida por las descargas que le daban estas hacían que su cuerpo tuviera varias quemaduras.

— Es todo por hoy Kagome, los has hecho muy bien por lo visto en un año más podrás manejar la energía demoníaca, eso te dará gran ventaja ya que tu podrás regresar cualquier ataque, sin gastar tu propia energía—decía el maestro Taiyokan mientras ayudaba a Kagome a levantarse para ir a su habitación y descansar.

— Si gracias Sensei, aunque no se si logre controlar por completo esas energías, ya que cuando las llego a tocar siento que me lleno de odio y rencor y eso me da mucho miedo—decía Kagome mientras se sentaba en su cama.

— Lo entiendo y por eso es que el maestro Ikki te està enseñando a controlar tu mente, pronto aprenderás además no te fue difícil controlar la trasportación, y eso mi querida Kagome es muy difícil de hacer, además que eres capaz de tele trasportar a mas de 5 personas contigo. Por ahora quiero que descanses mañana será otro día difícil así que después de que se vaya Seiya quiero que te duermas.—decía el maestro Taiyokan mientras le acariciaba su cabello a Kagome.

— Gracias sensei, lastima que no pueda dormir esta noche ya que todavía estoy tratando de descifrar el pergamino de la guardiana—decía Kagome con un tono triste.

— Lo se pequeña pero dime ¿cómo sabes que es el pergamino de la guardiana?—decía sorprendido Taiyokan.

— Pues pude traducir un poco, en el cual dice que la dueña del pergamino es Hirushi y es la guardiana de la luz del otro mundo, pero no puedo descifrar lo demás—decía un poco molesta Kagome ya que sus intentos por leer ese pergamino eran totalmente un fracaso.

— No deberías desilusionarte, además es un logro que hayas traducido un poco ya verás que con el tiempo podrás leerlos todos, pero si no lo logras sabrás que pusiste todo tu empeño y así no habrás traicionado ni desilusionando a tus amigos, ahora descansa.—al terminar de hablar el maestro Taiyokan se fue y dejó sola a Kagome en su habitación.

Kagome tomó una toalla y se dirigió a tomar un baño en las aguas termales, al salir se sintió más relajada, al poco rato llegó Seiya con su cena, y al terminarla se fue a dormir.

— Kagome, Kagome, despierta por favor no tenemos mucho tiempo—La miko escuchaba la voz de una mujer que le hablaba, la cual la despertó.

— Necesito que vayas al lago del Yin y el Yan con el pergamino de la guardiana—la voz era muy suave pero se escuchaba como si estuviera preocupada.

Kagome no lo dudó y se fue directamente al lago con el pergamino en la mano.

— Muy bien Kagome ahora entra al lago y cuando llegues al centro abre el pergamino ahí podrás leerlo— A Kagome esa voz no le daba nada de miedo e hizo todo lo que le pedía.

Kagome entró al lago pero al entrar le dio una gran descarga de energía, pero no paró ante eso y con mucho trabajo pudo llegar al centro de ese lago. Al abrir el pergamino se sorprendió bastante ya que el pergamino estaba vacío, pero al levantar su rostro pudo ver a una mujer muy hermosa de cabello dorado y ojos color azul, piel blanca y vestida con un vestido blanco.

— Hola Kagome mi nombre es Hirushi, yo soy la primera guardiana de la luz del otro mundo, y estoy aquí para revelarte lo que dice el pergamino que tienes en tus manos—Kagome casi le salen lágrimas al escuchar eso, ella ansiaba poder encontrar una forma de sellar y destruir a Lucifer sin tener que eliminar a todo ser sobrenatural.

— Te lo ruego dime todo por favor, quiero salvar a mis amigos y derrotar a Lucifer sin que gente inocente muera—decía Kagome muy triste pero a la vez decidida.

— Lo se y por eso estoy aquí, escúchame Kagome, no tengo mucho tiempo para revelarte lo que dice el pergamino, pero si algo me falta, tu lo podrás leer con mucha facilidad después—Hirushi se acercó a Kagome y puso su mano en su cabeza, de pronto Kagome pudo ver varias imágenes como si estuviera leyendo los recuerdos de Hirushi.

_Narración contada por Hirushi._

_Kagome como ya te dije soy la guardiana de la luz del otro mundo, mi obligación es el de proteger las almas de seres buenos ya sean humanos o seres sobrenaturales, cuando estos seres mueren esperan siete días en la frontera que une este mundo con el mundo de los muertos, y en ese séptimo día es cuando peleo contra los demonios de almas perdidas, los cuales son demonios mandados por Lucifer para apoderarse de las almas puras, para corromperlas y convertirlas en demonios, yo siempre ganaba esas batallas , pero por un descuido mío los demonios de las almas perdidas se apoderaron de 1000 almas puras, Lucifer las torturó y trató de corromperlas, pero no todas se corrompieron por completo y dieron origen a los "demonios de la luz negra", estos demonios poseían sentimientos humanos, y por ende poseían un corazón humano, muchos de estos demonios deseaban vivir de nuevo en la tierra, ya que como su origen fue humano deseaban vivir en un mundo de paz, pero Lucifer jamás los dejaría salir del infierno._

_Mientras tanto Kamisama se enfureció mucho al ver como Lucifer había robado esas 1000 almas, pero al no poder hacer nada ya que ellos ahora eran demonios, el decidió dejarlos en el infierno y no ayudarlos._

_Pero era tanto las ganas que tenían los demonios de la luz negra el querer recuperar su vida en la tierra que empezaron a planear un ataque para poder escapar del infierno, claro que eso no seria posible sin que Kamisama los ayudara._

_Kamisama al ver como los demonios de la luz negra deseaban vivir en paz en la tierra, decidió ayudarlos para que salieran del infierno, pero solo saldrían ellos, no podría salir otro tipo de demonios, ya que Kamisama cuidaba a su creación más querida que eran "los humanos", y entonces me mandó a llamar para que ayudara a esos demonios para que salieran del infierno, claro que no fue nada fácil, la pelea entre ellos duró un año, pero al fin escaparon gracias al báculo del origen de la luz de Kamisama, el cual abrió un portal para que estos escaparan._

_Lucifer estuvo furioso, pero quedó muy débil por la batalla y no pudo hacer nada más que dejarlos ir, pero el vio una gran oportunidad de gobernar la tierra, Lucifer sabía que los demonios de la luz negra tratarían de gobernar a los humanos, y eso le dejaba campo libre para poder vivir en la tierra, y poder manejar a los humanos a su antojo, pero solo lo podría hacer si los demonios de la luz negra lo ayudaban, y así fue, claro que no todos los demonios atacaban a los humanos, de hecho habían muchos que los protegían y ayudaban, uno de esos demonios era Rein – Taisho, el cual eliminaba a todo demonio que matara a humanos._

_Kamisama estaba furico al ver que los demonios de la luz negra mataban a los humanos y me mandó a la tierra para que matara a todos los demonios, pero cuando llegue a la tierra me encontré con Rein el cual me ayudaba acabar con los demonios que mataban humanos, yo hablé con Kamisama para que me permitiera, dejar vivos a aquellos demonios que no mataran a humanos, ante mis súplicas el accedió, pero me hizo prometer que no podría regresar al mundo de los dioses si no cumplía con esa misión._

_Por muchos años vivimos en paz en la tierra otra vez, humanos y demonios se llevaban bien, pero con el paso del tiempo muchos demonios tuvieron descendencia, y estos se volvieron muy violentos y empezaron a matar y comer humanos, pero esto lo hacían por que querían adueñarse de tierras, Kamisama me dijo que escogiera a 2 demonios de la luz negra para que ellos gobernaran dos regiones, uno gobernaría el Oeste y el otro el este, y Kamisama elegiría a 2 humanos para que gobernaran las tierras del norte y el sur._

_Y así se hizo Rein- Taisho gobernaría las tierras del oeste, Okin- Taro gobernaría el oeste, pero firmaron un acuerdo el cual decía que tendrían que cuidar y velar por la protección de los humanos que vivieran en sus tierras, lo cual los dos gobernantes aceptaron._

_Los demonios vivirían en esas dos tierras y no podría salir de ellas, pero esto solo funcionó solo un tiempo, ya que Lucifer mandó a los demonios de las almas perdidas a matar a los humanos que vivían en el norte y sur, muchos humanos murieron en tan solo segundos, eso hizo que Kamisama se enojara, por órdenes él yo fui a eliminarlos, en esa batalla yo salí muy herida, pero gracias a Rein que me curó pude seguir viviendo, yo me enamore de Rien y tuvimos un hijo el cual se llamaba Riu-Taisho, pero el fruto de nuestra unión dio como consecuencia un nuevo tipo de demonio el cual es llamado "taiyoukai" a Kamisama no le agrado mucho el hecho de crear una mueva raza de demonios, y el problema con esta nueva especie es que son muy orgullosos y no poseen sentimientos humanos, o por lo menos ellos intentan borrar esos sentimientos ya que se creen que podrían ser vulnerables._

_Lucifer se dio cuenta de la nueva raza y decidió salir del infierno pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en la tierra los gobernantes del oeste y el este me ayudaron a sellarlo por medio de tres objetos, 1 era el báculo del origen de la luz de Kamisama, el segundo objeto era el arco de la luz del otro mundo el cual yo poseía y el tercero era la espada de Rein la cual se llamaba el colmillo de la luz negra._

_Fin de la narración._

— Kagome los demás detalles los iras descubriendo en los demás pergaminos, pero debo advertirte que Lucifer ya está informado de tu entrenamiento con los dioses Yamabushi, y no descansará hasta eliminarte. Otro consejo que te doy es que unas fuerzas con los gobernantes de las cuatro regiones, norte , sur , este y oeste, serán invencibles si luchan todos juntos , ahora tengo que irme y no te preocupes ahora posees el poder para manejar las energías demoníacas y el control mental, se fuerte mi querida Kagome — y con estas palabras Hirushi desapareció.

— NO puedo creerlo, tendré que pedirle a Sesshomaru que una fuerzas conmigo para que podamos vencer a Lucifer para que su raza siga viviendo—Kagome casi se cae de la impresión y una gran gota caia en su nuca.

— ¿Cómo podré convencer a ese youkai testarudo si el me odia y además quiere matarme?, ahora si estoy perdida—Kagome caminaba por puro instinto, su cabeza no dejaba de preguntarse como convencería a Sesshomaru para que uniera fuerzas con ella y así salvar a los humanos y seres sobrenaturales, ya la miko sabía bien que Sesshomaru odiaba a todos los humanos, bueno a excepción de Rin.

— Ahora me doy cuenta que Kamisama me odia, ¿como podré acercarme a Sesshomaru para hablar con el antes de que me corte el cuello?—la miko estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo.

Continuara….

Continuara….


	11. La revelacion del pergamino de Rein y Ri

Capítulo X: La revelación del pergamino de Rein y Riu Taisho.

La mañana no se hacia es esperar y un chico de cabello plateado se levantaba del cómodo árbol en el cual, había dormido tan tranquilamente.

— ¡Hummm que bien dormí!, ahora iré a la aldea—decía Inuyasha el cual estaba emocionado por ver a sus amigos, pero en especial al pequeño Shippo.

Inuyasha saltaba por los árboles cuando de pronto pudo ver a Shippo junto con Kaede el traía en sus manos un cántaro con agua mientras la anciana llevaba unas plantas medicinales.

— ¡Inuyasha!.— gritaba el pequeño Kitsune al ver a su mejor amigo llegar y se lanzaba a los brazos del hanyou. Pero ante el grito de Shippo salieron de su casa Miroku y Sango.

— Hola a todos—decía muy tranquilo Inuyasha—¿En donde esta Rin?—preguntaba el hanyou al ver que no estaba por ningún lado la pequeña niña, mientras tenia en brazos a Shippo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los presentes.

— Rin está con mis hijas, fueron a jugar junto con los otros niños de la aldea—decía una despreocupada Sango.

— Fehh, tendré que ir a verla luego, por ahora debo decirles que Kagome ya esta entrenando en las montañas del Oeste con esos monjes—decía un poco cabizbajo Inuyasha.

— ¿Seguiste a la señorita Kagome aunque ella te lo prohibió?, eres un Tonto, no sabes que por acompañarla tal vez esos monjes no la entrenarían, sabes muy bien que ellos odian a todo ser sobrenatural—decía muy enojado Miroku.

— Fehh claro que la seguí, Sesshomaru la atacó varias veces por querer entrar a sus tierras, por eso no podía dejarla sola—decía muy molesto Inuyasha, mientras pensaba, "estos que se creen debo proteger a mi mujer de cualquier peligro".

— Bueno pero dinos Inuyasha como pudo entrar Kagome al campo que protegía a esas montañas—preguntaba la anciana Kaede, ella sabía que el viaje era peligroso, pero lo importante del viaje era que Kagome atravesara el campo de protección.

— Se los contaré en la casa ya que tengo mucha hambre—decía Inuyasha.

Al entrar a la casa Kaede le sirvió un gran tazón de arroz y unos pescados a Inuyasha.

— Bueno, Kagome no llegó sola a esas montañas, un monje fue por ella cuando estábamos en las fronteras del territorio del oeste, y el la llevó a esas montañas, creo que se llamaba Seiya—decía Inuyasha mientras devoraba todo lo que le servían de comer.

— Eso no es posible—decía muy sorprendida Kaede,—ninguno de los maestros Yamabushi ha salido de ese campo en los últimos 110 años.

— Pues no creo que sea un maestro el que fue a traer a Kagome, más bien parecía un aprendíz—decía algo molesto al recordar que Kagome se encontraba con ese tipo entrenando.

— Inuyasha, dime ese monje era guapo—preguntaba muy curiosa Sango—Ya que si es guapo tal vez Kagome decida quedarse con el ¿no lo crees Miroku?

— Perro tonto, por que dejaste que Kagomesita se fuera con ese tal Seiya, no vez que tal vez se enamore de el, y se olvide de mi—decía entre sollozos Shippo.

— ¡CALLATE!, no digas tonterías Shippo—decía muy furioso Inuyasha mientras le daba un coscorrón al pequeño kitsune.

— Debo decirles que Kagome me pidió que les dijera, que ella cumpliría su promesa de regresar a la aldea para protegerlos, además Shippo ella jamás se olvidaría de ti y por eso me pidió que los cuidara mientras ella no este en la aldea, por ahora quiero ir a darme un baño—Inuyasha se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y antes de salir dijo—por cierto Shippo mañana empezaré a entrenarte para que te conviertas en un gran guerrero—dicho esto Inuyasha salió de la casa.

El pequeño kitsune se quedó hecho una piedra, mientras una gota de sudor caía por su nuca.

— "Ese perro tonto me va a matar con su entrenamiento, Kagomesita por favor no tardes mucho"—pensaba Shippo, ya que se imaginaba los métodos medievales que utilizaría Inuyasha para entrenarlo.

En el palacio del la Luna del Oeste se encontraba un peli plateado, caminando elegantemente por los pasillos hasta llegar a un gran salón. Sesshomaru, era recibido por todos sus sirvientes y en especial por Jaken.

— Amo bonito, los comandantes de su ejército ya están en la sala de visitas—decía el pequeño youkai verde dando varias reverencias.

— Jaken, no molestes, diles que los veré en dos horas—Sesshomaru se dedicó a pensar en como recuperar los pergaminos que le fueron arrebatados hace 110 años y también en como destruir el campo de energía sin la necesidad de pedir ayuda de esa guardiana. Pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada al recordar la imagen de una mujer que hizo cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

— Esa insignificante mujer, ya lleva un mes en esas montañas, no esperaré ni un segundo más para entrenar, se que ella se volverá muy fuerte y será una digna contrincante pero no dejaré que ella destruya a mi raza—pensaba el Taiyoukai.

Pasadas las dos horas los comandantes del ejército de Sesshomaru entraron al gran salón.

— Buen día mi Lord— decían los comandantes mientras daban una pequeña reverencia, cuando vieron a Sesshomaru.

— No veo que tiene de buenos, todos ustedes son unos incompetentes, la miko pudo entrar a esas montañas hace un mes días y ninguno de ustedes fue capaz de atraparla—decía el Lord mientras se sentaba en su cómoda silla.

— Mi Lord, ninguno de nosotros pudo detectar la esencia de esa sacerdotisa y el del monje que vio usted—decía Yukionna la comandante del batallón de las nieves perpetuas.

— Bueno ahora ya no se puede hacer nada, pero quiero que ustedes se queden en el castillo ya que desde hoy ustedes entrenarán conmigo, se que ninguno es digno de ser contrincante mío pero como son los comandantes de mi ejercito me imagino que deben ser los mejores que hay en mis tierras, así que mañana cada uno de ustedes entrenará conmigo por 2 horas.

— Como usted diga amo Sesshomaru—decían los comandantes.

— Amo Sesshomaru, por que de pronto decidió entrenar, con los comandantes de su ejército—decía Jaken con mucha curiosidad, en el tiempo que llevaba al servicio de Sesshomaru nunca lo había visto entrenar con otros youkais, es más a su amo le gustaba entrenar solo.

— Jaken será mejor que te calles si no quieres que te mate en este instante—respondió Sesshomaru con su voz inquebrantable y con una mirada asesina, el pobre Jaken se quedó pasmado del miedo, y no era que no lo haya visto enojado antes, pero esta vez era diferente estaba totalmente furioso por la pregunta hecha por el, además que tenia razón en algo, Sesshomaru quería entrenar arduamente ya que sabia que enfrentarse con una miko era peligroso y más si sus poderes purificadores eras muy poderosos, el no dudaba que Kagome seria una gran contrincante.

— Escúchenme bien todos, no quiero que retiren la guardia que está en el campo, de ahora en adelante cualquiera que trate de entrar o salir de ese campo será mi prisionero y tendrán que traerlo con vida, espero que no fallen por que si me entero que salió otro monje de ese lugar cavarán su propia tumba, ahora quiero que se marchen, Jaken les dirá a que hora entrenaré con cada uno—Sesshomaru se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación sin decir nada más.

Los días pasaban relativamente rápido y no era para menos, la miko había permanecido en ese templo por dos años y once meses, en el cual ya había podido leer los otros dos pergaminos que faltaban, pero todo lo mantenía en secreto y no es que no confiara en sus maestros o en Seiya, pero es que ella quería planear una estrategia para unir a los 4 Lords de las tierras del Japón y a los maestros Yamabushi, sabia que era un gran desafío ya que Sesshomaru era un Taiyoukai que odiaba a los humanos y por ende no protegería según él a" Seres desagradables e insignificantes".

Kagome había mejorado mucho en este tiempo de hecho los maestros Yamabushi se sorprendieron al ver sus repentinos poderes, y era lógico cada vez que descifraba un pergamino nuevos poderes crecían en ella.

— Kagome, ya no tienes tiempo para descifrar los pergaminos, y todavía no logras leer ni uno solo, por lo visto tendrás que destruir a todo ser sobrenatural—decía un preocupado Seiya, mientras tomaba con sus manos la bandeja en donde le había traído su cena a Kagome.

— Lo se Seiya, la verdad es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero el pacto es irrompible, por cierto necesito que hables con el maestro Taiyokan quiero hablar con él, antes de que empiece mi entrenamiento con el maestro Uesugi—decía Kagome muy decidida en dos días daría a conocer lo que contenían los pergaminos, y sabía muy bien que necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible para unir fuerzas para derrotar a Lucifer.

— Hasta luego Seiya y gracias por traerme mi cena—decía Kagome, ella ya extrañaba salir y disfrutar de la libertad de la cual fue privada, pero todavía le faltaban 3 años más de entrenamiento.

— Que descanses Kagome y no te preocupes ahora mismo voy hablar con el maestro Taiyokan—decía Seiya son una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Gracias Seiya.

Kagome se dirigió a su habitación, realmente el día había sido muy largo y estaba cansada, todavía no podía creer que haya sobrevivido tres años de intenso entrenamiento, en todo este tiempo jamás salió de las montañas, es más ni siquiera salió del templo del Yin y el Yan, al principio pensó que por lo menos saldría alrededor de las montañas pero eso nunca ocurrió.

— Chicos no saben cuanto los extraño, mis días en este lugar son relativamente largos, y aunque he mejorado bastante y ahora soy una sacerdotisa poderosa, daría todo lo que he entrenado por verlos una vez más y salir a recorrer todo el Japón como cuando buscábamos los fragmentos de Shikon, solo espero que se encuentren bien—dijo en voz alta mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, como siempre, a la primera persona que veía al despertar era a Seiya, el cual se encargaba de llevarle su desayuno.

— Buenos días princesa, tu príncipe te trajo tu desayuno real—decía un divertido Seiya.

— Buenos días príncipe Seiya, ¿has venido a rescatarme de esta linda cárcel?, o ¿es que todavía no vences al dragón Taiyokan?, si eso es verdad me decepcionas—decía Kagome mientras controlaba las ganas de carcajearse, Seiya se había convertido en un amigo muy querido para Kagome, al principio pensó que Seiya quería que fuera su mujer, pero después se dio cuenta que la trataba como si fuera su hermana, y eso a Kagome la tenia más que contenta.

— Siento desilusionarte pero todavía falta otros tres años para que pueda vencer a ese dragón por ahora solo queda que disfrutes tu linda cárcel por un poco más—decía Seiya mientras llevaba el desayuno de Kagome al dojo.

— Ahhh, sabes Seiya, espero convencer al maestro Taiyokan que me deje por lo menos lo que resta de estos tres años un día libre por semana—decía algo cansada la miko.

— No creo que lo convenzas pero si te da ese día ¿que harías?—preguntaba un poco curioso Seiya.

— Creo que por lo menos salir un rato alrededor de las montañas, deseo ver las estrellas y la luna hace tiempo que no las veo—decía muy triste Kagome, y no era para menos, sabía que se hacia de noche por que se obscurecía el templo y cuando amanecía había mucha luz, pero en ese lugar no se podían ver las estrellas ni la luna, es más ni el sol.

— Bueno si te da permiso yo mismo te acompañaré y haremos un día de campo ¿qué te parece princesa?—decía muy animado Seiya.

— Me parece perfecto, bueno solo hay que esperar que el maestro Taiyokan me de permiso.

En eso entró el maestro Hiroo, para empezar sus clases.

— Que bueno que lo veo maestro Hiroo, tengo una propuesta que hacerle—decía muy seria Kagome, cosa que el maestro Hiroo sabia que significaba problemas.

— Dime Kagome, ¿que es le que me quieres pedir?

— Bueno yo quiero pedirle que cuando salga de este lugar me acompañe a ver a un viejo amigo para que me haga una espada la cual tenga poderes espirituales, ya que la necesitaré—decía Kagome muy seria, de hecho ya estaba planeando eso desde que leyó el segundo pergamino.

— Si claro Kagome pero a que viene esa petición todavía te faltan tres años más de entrenamiento para poder salir de estas montañas—decía un poco sorprendido por la petición de la chica el maestro Hiroo

— Se que es muy pronto, pero créame muy pronto sabrá por que de mi petición—decía muy decidida Kagome mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al jardín—Bueno pues vamos a entrenar—Kagome salió del dojo seguida de Seiya y de Hiroo.

La práctica ya había terminado y ahora era turno de entrenar con el maestro Uesugi, pero antes de que se fuera Seiya, Kagome lo detuvo y le pidió algo.

— Seiya, necesito que me hagas un favor, hace tiempo me enseñó el maestro Leyasu Tokogawa, a hacer unas pulseras de protección, y bueno quiero pedirte que me traigas los cristales de amatista, y las perlas huecas, además del hilo de plata para poder hacer estas pulseras, sabes bien que el masestro Leyasu no es muy amable conmigo desde que uno de mis conjuros lo atrapó en un bola de energía y no pudo salir por dos días.

— Si, me acuerdo que el maestro Leyasu estaba furioso contigo, ya que tu no pudiste deshacer el conjuro luego y se quedó atrapado dos días en este templo.—Seiya se reía un poco mientras Kagome se puso roja de la pena.

— Si bueno por eso es que no se las he pedido a el, pero dime me las traerás, necesito que me traigas material para hacer 10 pulseras es decir 50 amatistas y 10 perlas huecas ¿Lo harás?—decía Kagome mostrándole a Seiya una carita de niña regañada.

— Está bien te las traeré pero será hasta la hora de la comida ok Kagome ahora tengo que irme—Seiya salió del templo y Kagome se dirigió al dojo.

Al entrar al dojo, Kagome se puso en posición para meditar, de hecho casi siempre lo hacia en el jardín pero ahora estaba esperando al maestro Taiyokan.

— Veo que me estabas esperando Kagome, dime ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo?—decía el maestro Taiyokan mientras se sentaba enfrente de Kagome tomando la misma posición de meditación.

— Bueno sensei Taiyokan, el motivo por el cual lo he llamado, es por los pergaminos de la guardiana de la luz.—decía Kagome la cual hizo una pausa a propósito para ver que le contestaba al maestro Taiyokan.

— Ya te habías tardado en hablar del tema, hace tiempo que no me preguntabas sobre los pergaminos, pero por lo visto no has podido leer ninguno, y el tiempo ya casi se acaba, por ello he decidido que mañana se haga el ritual para convertirte en la guardiana de la luz del otro mundo, debo decirte que si en dos años y ll meses no has podido leerlos no podrás hacerlo en 30 días, así que no voy a esperar más tiempo para hacer el ritual.

— Mi respuesta ante eso es NO, y no podrá reprocharme nada, ya que desde hace un año se que es lo que contiene cada uno de los pergaminos, como usted ya me dijo no esperaré más tiempo para revelarles a todos ustedes mis planes y el contenido de esos pergaminos, así que mañana necesito que todos los maestros se reúnan aquí, pasada la media noche, mañana no entrenaré con nadie ya que planeo tomar el día para hacer unas cosas.

— No puede ser cierto, sabes que si mientes el pacto que hicimos acabará con tu vida—decía el maestro Taiyokan el cual estaba bastante furioso.

— Es cierto y el motivo por el cual no le he dicho nada, es que tenia que planear todo lo que de ahora en adelante voy hacer, pero por ahora no le diré nada más, créame que lo que le digo es cierto y por el pacto hecho por ustedes tendrán que hacer lo que yo les pida a partir de ahora —decía muy decidida y seria Kagome.

— Nosotros haremos lo que nos pidas, pero sabes que tu responsabilidad es proteger a los humanos antes que a los seres sobrenaturales, ahora estamos en tus manos y espero que no nos defraudes—decía muy sorprendido Taiyokan.

— No lo haré se lo prometo, daré mi vida si es necesario para lograr mi objetivo—decía Kagome mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al jardín para ir con el maestro Uesugi el cual ya había llegado.

Las cosas en esos dos meses y medio desde que la miko se internó en esas montañas, no habían cambiado mucho, en el sengoku, Sesshomaru entrenaba todos los días con los comandantes de su ejército, y solo en dos ocasiones fue a visitar a Rin, por cierto que eso no le gustó a cierto Hanyou.

Flash Back

Precisamente un mes atrás, Sesshomaru había decidido ir a ver a su hija, pero al llegar a la aldea se topó con Inuyasha el cual no lo recibió de una manera amistosa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, como te atreves a venir a esta aldea después de que atacaste a Kagome—Inuyasha desfundó a Tensseiga para poder atacara Sesshomaru.

— Yo puedo ir y venir por donde me plazca hibrido—respondía un tranquilo Taiyoukai.

— Sesshomaru sama ¿es cierto que lastimó a Kagome?—Rin había escuchado la discusión entre los dos hermanos, y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, ya que su papá había roto la promesa de cuidar de Kagome si ella necesitaba ayuda.

— Rin vámonos tenemos mucho de que hablar—dijo Sesshomaru ignorando completamente a Inuyasha.

— Tu no te llevas a Rin a ningún lado, Kagome, me hizo prometer que la cuidaría y yo no confío en ti, además tu siempre dices que odias a los humanos—Inuyasha no olvidaba que el taiyoukai hirió a su amada miko.

— Cállate, insignificante híbrido, en este mismo momento Rin se irá conmigo a mi castillo, y si te interpones, morirás por desafiarme—Sesshomaru estaba a punto de desenfundar a Bakusaiga, pero el pedido de su hija lo hizo desistir.

— Por favor Sesshomaru sama vámonos y por favor tío Inuyasha no pelee, no creo que a Kagome sama le gustaría que se pelaran siendo hermanos—dijo Rin con un tono de tristeza tan grande que Inuyasha tuvo que guardar su espada.

— Rin prométeme que te cuidarás, no quiero faltar a la promesa que le hice a Kagome—Inuyasha se encariñó mucho con Rin, sabia que su hermano no le haría daño pero tampoco confiaba en el plenamente.

Sesshomaru solo caminó y Rin lo siguió, ya estando un poco lejos de la aldea Rin decidió hablar con su padre.

— Papá es cierto lo que dijo Inuyasha—pregunto un poco indecisa Rin.

— Si, pero lo hice por que no creo que sea bueno que ella esté en esas montañas—dijo el taiyokai sin mirar a Rin

— Entiendo—dijo Rin y todo el camino de regreso al castillo la niña no dijo nada ya que ni siquiera Sesshomaru permitió a Rin despedirse de sus amigos.

Fin del Flash Back

— Por el estúpido de mi hermano Rin no me habla, pero se que pronto se le pasara el enojo yo jamás pido disculpas, además la culpa la tiene esa tonta miko por desafiarme tanto—decía el taiyoukai mientras entraba a su dojo para entrenar con uno de los comandantes.

Kagome terminaba su entrenamiento con el maestro Leyasu Tokowaga, de hecho ya les había avisado el maestro Taiyokan que tendrían una reunión todos los maestros Yamabushi con Kagome y también estaba incluido Seiya, y todos empezaban hacerle preguntas queriendo saber que planes tenía la miko para derrotar a Lucifer.

— Princesa, porque no me dijiste que ya habías leído todos los pergaminos, eras muy mala conmigo y eso que soy tu mejor amigo—decía Seiya con cara de borrego a medio morir.

— Lo siento Seiya pero la verdad era necesario, pero ya no me preguntes más, por cierto ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?—preguntaba Kagome algo emocionada.

— Humm, no debería de haberlo traído ya que tu no confías en mi, pero para que veas que yo si te soy fiel, he traído lo que me has pedido, por cierto me dijo el maestro Taiyokan que no quieres entrenar el día de mañana, ¿me puedes decir que vas hacer o me vas a dejar con la duda?—decía Seiya un poco molesto al ver que Kagome le ocultaba muchas cosas.

— Claro Seiya, mira me tardaré casi todo el día en hacer las pulseras de protección ya que intento entregarlas mañana a sus respectivos dueños—decía Kagome con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de comer la miko siguió con su entrenamiento, no sin antes ser cuestionada por cada uno de sus maestros, pero Kagome nunca respondió sus preguntas.

A la mañana siguiente Seiya entró para dejarle su desayuno a Kagome pero por órdenes del maestro Taiyokan no tendría que hablar con la miko.

Mientras tanto Kagome ya había salido de bañarse y se dirigió al dojo para desayunar, después de eso se dirigió al pequeño altar y ahí paso el resto del día haciendo las pulseras protectoras.

La noche comenzó a caer y la miko se preparó para la reunión que tendría con los maestros Yamabushi. Al salir de su habitación ya los maestros se encontraban en el dojo.

— Buenas noches senseis, necesito que me sigan—los maestros se levantaron y siguieron a la miko, esta se dirigía al lago del Yin y el Yan.

— Bueno primero que nada, debo decirles el porque no les dije nada acerca de los pergaminos de la guardiana de la luz y sus descendientes, y eso es porque aunque ustedes no lo crean tenemos que unir fuerzas con los Lords Taiyokais de las regiones del Japón es decir tenemos que formar una alianza, para vencer a Lucifer.

— Eso jamás, no te entrenamos para que nos traiciones, sé muy bien que no te gustó el hecho de tener que matar a todo ser sobrenatural, pero eso es una completa estupidez, tu deber es cuidar de los humanos y por kamisama que lo harás Kagome—decía muy furioso y amenazante el maestro Leyasu

— No es ninguna estupidez y si me permiten voy a demostrar que lo que digo es totalmente necesario para acabar con Lucifer—decía una muy alterada Kagome.

Kagome se dirigió hacia el lago y empezó a meterse dentro de el, los maestros Yamabushi no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, ningún humano era capaz de entrar a ese lago, ya que en el brotaban las energías que formaban el mundo, ningún corazón era tan fuerte como para soportar tanta maldad y luz al mismo tiempo, por lo visto la miko podía mantenerlas en un estado neutral. La miko al llegar al centro del lago sacó de sus ropas los pergaminos, primero leyó el de la guardiana de la luz, ante este los maestros Yamabushi entendían que tendrían que unir fuerzas con los dirigentes de cada región, pero todavía tenía dudas, las cuales serian aclaradas después de que la miko les leyera los otros pergaminos.

_Pergamino de Rein-Taisho._

_Mi vida empezó cuando por fin escapé del infierno, yo deseaba tener una vida de paz, la cual nunca llegó hasta que encontré a la mujer que me hizo sonreír otra vez, su nombre era Hirushi, ella era la guardiana de la luz del otro mundo, gracias a ella me convertí en el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, y por ello estoy muy agradecido con ella. Para ayudarla a pelear contra los demonios que mataban humanos, decidí ir con mi gran amigo Totosai, el cual es un magnifico herrero, y le pedí que me forjara una espada la cual me ayudaría a proteger humanos y youkais buenos, el nombre de esa espada es colmillo de luz negra (ó senkoseiga) durante mucho tiempo fuimos felices juntos y después la hice mi mujer, y nació mi primogénito y único hijo Riu-Taisho, el cual nos llenó de felicidad a Hirushi y a mí. Pero con él, se creó una nueva raza de demonios los cuales fueron llamados Taiyokais, mi hijo era muy frío y calculador, de hecho escondía cualquier sentimiento humano que pudiera tener y eso me alteró ya que el sería mi heredero pero si él no era capaz de proteger a los humanos, jamás le dejaría las tierras del Oeste._

_Cuando mi hijo cumplió los 250 años de edad, Lucifer mandó a los demonios de las almas perdidas para atacarnos, pero eso no fue lo peor si no que muchos humanos fueron asesinados por ello y sus almas fueron robadas para crear nuevos demonios, Hirushi intervino en esa pelea y por suerte no todas las almas cayeron en manos de Lucifer. Por órdenes de Kamisama, Hirushi, nos recomendó a los Lords de las 4 regiones unirnos a ella y derrotar a Lucifer para sellarlo y así evitar más guerras entre los dos mundos, pero en esa batalla mi querida Hirushi murió al sellar a Lucifer, mi espada sirvió para lograr hacer un sello con su poder, el cual solo se desvanecería, si demonios llegaban a matar a humanos en cantidades alarmantes, pero gracias al pacto firmado entre cada dirigente youkai, protegeríamos a los humanos a costa de nuestra vida, para evitar que ese sello se rompiera._

_Yo me sentí muy mal al ver que mi querida Hirushi murió en esa batalla y al parecer mi hijo empezó a respetar a los humanos y apreciar sus vidas, a él le heredé mi reino y mi espada senkoseiga, para que siguiera protegiendo a los humanos, y lo raro de esto, es que si pudo manejar esa espada ya que ningún humano puede tomar esa espada sin ser herido por la energía maligna y ningún youkai puede tocarla ya que esa espada solo la puede tomar un yokai que quiera y respete a los humano, al parecer senkoseiga reconoció a mí heredero como su nuevo heredero y estoy muy orgulloso de mi hijo Riu-Taisho._

_Fin del Pergamino de Rein Taisho._

Kagome no dejó pasar mucho tiempo y empezó a leer el pergamino de Riu-Taisho.

_Pergamino de Riu-Taisho._

_Al morir mi madre Hirushi, me di cuenta que la vida de los humanos es muy importante ya que mi padre fue creado gracias a las almas humanas, durante la pelea que sostuvimos con Lucifer, me di cuenta que el odio y la sed de poder puede corromper hasta el corazón más puro ya que mi madre fue puesta a prueba por Lucifer el cual intentó corromper su corazón y al no lograrlo mi madre pudo sellarlo. Lástima que en esa batalla mi madre muriera y es que realmente fue una guerra atroz, gracias a la protección que nos brindó mi madre, los Lords de las 3 regiones, mi padre y yo, salimos con vida del mismo infierno._

_Cuando mi padre estaba a punto de morir me dijo, que en sus sueños mi madre le comunicó que los sellos se romperían si los youkais seguían matando a lo humanos, y que si no queríamos que esa batalla se repitiera tendríamos que protegerlos, claro que yo lo hice por muchos años gracias a la espada senkoseiga. Yo me enamoré y viví mucho tiempo al lado de mi mujer Shiona, y tuvimos un hijo al que llamé Inu-Taisho, el cual era muy terco y sobretodo soberbio, odiaba tener que proteger a los humanos y pensaba que todos tendrían que besar el suelo por donde pasaba, muchas veces lo reprendí, hasta que le conté lo sucedido varios años atrás. Pero pese a mis esfuerzos él no cambió, yo quedé muy herido al combatir contra unos youkais que vinieron de China, y a pesar de estar en mi lecho de muerte, le comenté a Inu que los sellos se romperían en el quinto tiempo, y que si no quería que sus descendientes tuvieran que enfrentarse contra Lucifer tenía que cambiar su actitud referente a los humanos, antes de morir le dije que tomara a senkoseiga, la cual lo rechazó por completo, así que decidí llevármela al más allá hasta que naciera el sucesor de las tierras del Oeste, que fuera capaz de manejar a senkoseiga, ya que si caía en manos de los demonios de las almas perdidas, podrían destruirla y se rompería el sello que se hizo con esa espada, lo cual sería el fin de los humanos, ya que Lucifer saldría del Infierno para acabar con toda la vida que existe._

_Si mis sucesores pueden leer este pergamino, déjenme decirles que en uno de mis sueños mi madre me dijo, que la canción seria cantada por la nueva guardiana de la luz, en las puertas del infierno para abrirlas y calmar la ira de Lucifer, pero el precio que se pide es muy alto, la nueva guardiana morirá si logra terminar la canción, pero sellará a Lucifer hasta el término de la humanidad, y así evitar una nueva guerra._

_Fin del Pergamino del Riu-Taisho_

Al terminar los maestros vieron como Kagome pisaba las energías sin hundirse dentro del lago, al llegar a la orilla del lago Kagome solo dijo:

— Escúchenme, mañana iré con el viejo Totosai, pediré que me forje una espada e iré a visitar a mis amigos para darles las pulseras de protección que hice el día de hoy y por último iré a visitar a Sesshomaru a su castillo, para convencerlo de que me entregue los otros dos pergaminos que faltan y rogar para que ese Taiyokai testarudo se una a nosotros y venzamos a Lucifer—dicho esto la miko empezó a comentarles a los maestros Yamabushi sus planes, no sin antes decirles—por ahora no podemos hacer el ritual para que me convierta en la guardiana de la luz del otro mundo, cuando los descendientes de Hirushi me revelaron el contenido de los pergaminos me dijeron, que Lucifer ya está tratando de atacar en el otro mundo para posesionarse de almas humanas y que dentro de 6 días sería el primer ataque en este mundo y el primer lugar que atacarán es las tierras del norte cerca del pozo que une las épocas.

Kagome pasó toda lo noche explicándole a los maestros Yamabushi sus planes para unir a los 4 lord de las regiones del Japón, pero sabía muy bien que si no convencía a Sesshomaru sus esfuerzos serían inútiles, ya que sin las espada senkoseiga, no podrían sellar de nuevo a Lucifer, y nada más los descendientes de la casa de la Luna son los únicos que pueden usar esa espada.

Continuara…..


	12. Capítulo XI Buscando una espada

**Perdón por la tardanza pero les traigo otros capìtulos y espero que les gusten.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, yla historia la escribo por diversiòn sin fin de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo XI: En busca de una espada.**

NO, NO, NO, NO, Y NOOOOOO, nadie de ustedes me acompañará a ver a Sesshomaru, si ustedes me quieren acompañar a ver a Totosai y a mis amigos, no me opondré, pero tengan en cuenta que yo iré sola a ver a Sesshomaru, además es lógico que si ese Youkai testarudo los ve, ninguno de nosotros saldría con vida. Se muy bien que no están convencidos en que le regrese a Sesshomaru los 3 pergaminos, pero tengan en cuenta, que no colaborará con nosotros si no le damos algo a cambio, aunque no estoy segura de convencerlo, solo ofreciéndole los pergaminos—decía muy seria y un poco resignada Kagome, sabía muy bien que Sesshomaru, era muy orgulloso y el nunca aceptaría unir fuerzas con humanos.

Kagome, no nos preocupa perder los pergaminos, ya que tu los has descifrado, pero el problema es que el Lord del Oeste quiere matarte, Seiya nos comentó como los atacó en el bosque, nosotros no podemos permitir que arriesgues tu vida—decía muy decidido el maestros Hiroo.

Se muy bien, que él quiere eliminarme, pero no puedo vivir con miedo y más si en mis manos está una solución para acabar con Lucifer, por eso he decidido ir a ver a Sesshomaru esta noche, después de ir a ver a Totosai y a mis amigos—Kagome suspiraba por frustración ya habían pasado como dos horas en las cuales cada uno de los monjes le decían que no la iban a dejar que fuera con Sesshomaru y eso ya la tenia harta.

Bueno Kagome, siendo que no nos quieres hacer caso, el maestro Hiroo y Seiya irán contigo a ver a ese herrero y a tus amigos, pero ten en cuenta que todos iremos cuando vayas a ver a Sesshomaru—decía el maestro Taiyokan-Rinchen, con cara seria y muy decidido a no dejarse convencer con la pequeña miko que siempre lograba que todos cambiaran de opinión.

Eso si que no—gritó Kagome mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba sus manos en su cintura como retando a todos los monjes.—escúchenme, ninguno y cuando digo que NINGUNO de ustedes me acompañará a ver a Sesshomaru, hablo en serio, entiéndanme, lo conozco, tal vez no muy a fondo, pero he tenido varias batallas con el y se como tratarlo, además a ustedes los odia más que a mí, gracias a la grandiosa idea de pelear contra él hace ll0 años.—decía la miko enojada y muy exaltada.

Te tomaste muy enserio eso de que si leías los pergaminos en el tiempo dicho te tendríamos que obedecer, sin importar que nos ordenaras—decía muy serio el maestro Uesugi.

Si, además esa condición yo no la puse, ustedes saben que odio dar órdenes, y que hago todo esto por el bien de todos, ahora si me disculpan quiero descansar un poco, ya que tendré un día muy complicado.

Esta bien Kagome, descansa y cuando amanezca afuera del templo del Yin y el Yan, vendrán el Maestro Hiroo y Seiya, para que visiten a tus amigos y a ese herrero—decía el maestro Uesugi mientras salían los demás monjes Yamabushi del templo.

Maldición donde se habrá metido ese mocoso, que no entiende que debe de volverse fuerte por su bien—Iba maldiciendo un hanyou, mientras brincaba de árbol en árbol— Inuyasha había buscado por todas partes a Shippo, ya estaba desesperado, últimamente este se escondía para no entrenar y valla que le hacia falta.

Si Kagome estuviera aquí ese cachorro, no se negaría a entrenar, pero nada más lo veo y lo castigaré por no obedecerme—Inuyasha estaba un poco preocupado por él, aunque no lo aparentara frente a los otros, pero Shippo no avanzaba en sus entrenamientos, y lo peor de todo es que cuando Kagome se fue Shippo ya no entrenaba para ser un gran demonio zorro, y se había vuelto un cachorro muy temeroso, y eso con el tiempo lo afectaría ya que podrían matarlo fácilmente si no aprendía a defenderse.

Shippo ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntaba Kaede que había entrado a su casa—Inuyasha se enojará contigo por no ir a tu entrenamiento, además tu le prometiste a Kagome entrenar muy duro para volverte un gran demonio.

Ya lo sé, pero es que Inuyasha es muy estricto y sus entrenamientos son muy bárbaros, además el siempre me grita y me dice que nunca lograré ser un gran demonio, así que no le veo el caso de seguir entrenando—decía Shippo resignado y con pocos ánimos de seguir hablando del tema.

Mira Shippo, si Inuyasha te dice eso, es porque quiere que te esfuerces y logres ser un gran demonio cuando crezcas—decía Kaede mientras se sentaba a lado del kitsune.

Ya lo se, ya lo se, pero es que me falta Kagomesita, ella me estaba enseñando a utilizar mi magia y ya podía hacer muchos trucos, pero con su partida ya ninguno de esos trucos me salen bien—decía muy triste Shippo mientras algunas lágrimas empezaba a salir de sus grandes ojos verdes.

Piénsalo bien Shippo, que pasaría si Kagome regresara y viera que no cumpliste tu promesa de seguir entrenando, además creo que en lugar de pensar la falta que te hace que Kagome, deberías pensar en que ocurrirá el día que te ataque un gran demonio y no haya nadie para defenderte, ahora cuentas con la protección de todos nosotros, pero con el paso del tiempo tu tendrás que cuidarte solo—Kaede sabía muy bien que la vida de Shippo no sería nada fácil, el estaba acostumbrado a vivir alrededor de humanos y de seres que lo cuidaban, pero no siempre sería así, y aunque el pidiera ayuda a otros humanos estos serían capaces de eliminarlo simplemente por ser un youkai.

Kaede salió de la casa y fue a traer plantas medicinales, dejando a un pequeño kitsune un poco preocupado.

Amo Sesshomaru, Rin está ardiendo en fiebre—decía Jaken muy preocupado por la reacción de su amo, el sabía muy bien como cuidaba y velaba por la seguridad de Rin.

Jaken trae a la bruja Nea y que ni se te ocurra volver sin ella—decía muy molesto Sesshomaru, mientras salía del dojo, últimamente Rin no quería comer y no jugaba en los jardines del palacio como antes.

Sesshomaru, entró a su palacio y caminó por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Rin.

Veo que no te agrada estar en mi palacio, cuando te mejores te llevaré de vuelta a la aldea donde vive el híbrido—decía Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba a la cama de Rin para tocar su frente, al sentirla ella ardía en fiebre y le costaba respirar.

Lo siento papá, es que ayer estuve jugando en la lluvia y es por eso que me he resfriado—decía con mucha dificultad Rin ya que la tos que tenia apenas le dejaba decir algunas palabras.

No me digas mentiras, se muy bien que no has comido bien—decía con reproche Sesshomaru.

Eso es cierto, pero es que me siento sola en el palacio, los niños youkais no les gusta jugar conmigo y también extraño a Shippo y a Kagome, me agrada estar aquí pero se que los únicos que me quieren en este castillo son Jaken, Ah-hun y tú, y a ustedes los quiero mucho pero los demás youkais me ven con desprecio ahora entiendo como se siente Kagome cada vez que la llama humana, y me da miedo pensar que algún día tú papi me dejes de querer—decía Rin ya con grandes sollozos y mientras varias lagrimas surcaban su bello rostro.

Sesshomaru por primera vez sintió un gran remordimiento al ver como Rin lloraba mientras se abrazaba a él, nunca fue su intención herir los sentimientos de la pequeña, al tratar tan fríamente a otros humanos.

Rin escúchame, tu siempre serás bienvenida a este palacio, y jamás cambiaré mi forma de pensar sobre ti, hace tiempo me pediste que fuera tu padre, y es ese momento te adopte como mi hija, y jamás dejaría de cuidarte y protegerte así que ahora quiero que tomes la medicina y cuando ya te encuentres mejor te llevaré de vuelta a la aldea—decía Sesshomaru mientra acariciaba la cabeza de Rin.

Jaken se quedó con la boca abierta, por primera vez veía a su amo abrazar a Rin, además reconoció a la pequeña humana como su hija, el pequeño demonio sabía que ese cambio no solo lo había producido Rin, si no que gracias a cierta miko, en su amo empezaban a surgir varios sentimientos nuevos, y aunque el frío Youkai no lo demostrara, empezaba a tener cierta atracción por esa miko, los cambios de su amo pocos los podían percibir pero para Jaken era muy notorios, no por algo había estado al servicio del Lord del Oeste por tanto tiempo, se sintió orgulloso de ver a su amo feliz.

Hum, hum, amo ya ha llegado la bruja Nea, ¿la hago pasar?—Jaken no quería arruinar ese momento, pero si no hacían algo la salud de Rin se vería afectada.

Que pase y espero la próxima vez toques la puerta antes de entrar—Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada al pequeño demonio verde que haría temblar a cualquier humano o youkai.

La bruja Nea entró a la habitación y le dio a beber una infusión de plantas que harían que Rin se sintiera mejor, pero en realidad a ninguno de los youkais que vivían en el castillo les agradaba la idea de que una humana fuera la protegida de su amo y por lo tanto querían eliminarla.

Guacala, sabe muy feo me dan ganas de vomitar—decía Rin con cara de asco.

Humana debes tomarlo para que te sientas mejor—dijo la bruja Nea, ella era parecida a la bruja Urasue, y no le inspiraba confianza a Rin.

Mas te vale bruja que jamás vuelvas a llamar "humana" a Rin si quieres seguir viviendo—Sesshomaru le dijo esto con un tono de advertencia y con una mirada que congelaría hasta un volcán.

Lo siento mi Lord no volverá a ocurrir— Nea hizo una reverencia y procedió a darles instrucciones a Jaken, la bruja odiaba mucho a los humanos, y por ello la infusión que le dio a Rin era un potente veneno que acabaría con la vida de la pequeña en un semana, dándole pequeñas dosis para que no tuviera problemas con el Lord del Oeste.

En las profundidades del infierno, cientos de almas de seres humanos daban horribles lamentos, estas almas habían sido capturadas alrededor de un mes en las fronteras que unen el mundo terrenal con el mundo de los muertos, estos gritos de dolor, eran música para los oídos de Lucifer, que encantado veía como se les torturaba.

Hemin, pronto estarán listo los nuevos demonios, por ahora necesito que les den a beber mi sangre, para que terminen sus transformación y sean mis sirvientes, mandaré a 50 de esos demonios a atacar el portal de tiempo que se encuentra en las tierras de Musashi y quiero que Alcot vaya con ellos—Lucifer planeaba el primer ataque a la tierra y con esta batalla se destruiría el último sello.

Si amo, ahora daré instrucciones a Alcot para que dirija a esos 50 demonios, ellos llegaran a la tierra en 5 días—Hemin se inclinó y se puso en marcha para acatar las órdenes de Lucifer.

Bien ahora espero que en esa batalla, luche mi querida Kagome, ansío tenerla entre mis manos desde el día de su nacimiento, pero Kamisama siempre me lo ha impedido, ni el tonto de Naraku puedo acabar con la vida de esa guardiana, solo un poco más y el alma mas pura será mía y al fin reinaré los tres mundos—pensaba Lucifer mientras saboreaba ya su autoproclamada victoria.

Kagome, ¡Buenos días!, ya amaneció y tenemos que darnos prisa si quieres que este día rinda mucho—decía muy emocionado Seiya.

Gracias Seiya, y puedes pasar ya estoy lista para irnos—Kagome se puso su traje que le había regalado su madre y su abuelo, Obi de color blanco con detalles de flores azul cielo en las mangas y un toki de color azul celeste.

Bueno, ahora desayunemos y en unos momentos veremos al maestro Hiroo en el patio principal del primer templo—decía Seiya mientras se dirigía al dojo seguido por Kagome.

Al terminar por primera vez en tres largos años podría salir del templo del Yin y el Yan, era notoria la felicidad que tenia la miko, ya que extrañaba el aire puro del bosque así como también el hermoso cielo azul.

Al salir del templo, sintió su cuerpo más ligero, con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a las escaleras que la llevarían al primer templo.

Sensei Hiroo, me alegra poder salir del templo del ying y el yang—decía Kagome mientras abrazaba al maestro Hiroo, pero no se daba cuenta que muchos de los monjes y sacerdotisas que entrenaban en el patio principal, la observaban con sorpresa al ver el trato que tenia con unos de los maestros Yamabushi.

Kagome, no es correcto que me trates así enfrente de mis estudiantes—decía con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime el maestro Hiroo.

Lo siento es que estoy verdaderamente feliz al poder salir de aquel templo—decía muy apenada Kagome y con un tono rojizo en las mejillas.

¿Tan mal te hemos tratado?— decían Uesugi, Taiyokan, Layasu, Ikki, un poco molestos por el comentario de la joven miko.

No es eso, lo que pasa es que extraño el olor del bosque, las noches de luna y las estrellas, es lo que más me gusta del sengoku, y en cuanto al trato que me dan no podría estar más que agradecida con todos ustedes—decía sumamente apenada Kagome.

Bueno Kagome te deseamos un buen día, y esperamos que pronto regreses ya que tenemos que seguir entrenándote—decía el maestro Taiyokan un poco preocupado por el encuentro que tendría la joven miko con el Lord del oeste.

Kagome ya no podía perder más el tiempo solo contaba con menos de 18 horas para empezar sus planes, así que se dio la vuelta y con una seña con la cabeza el maestro Hiroo y Seiya la siguieron hacia la salida del templo.

Apenas había amanecido cuando un youkai verde entraba a la habitación de una pequeña niña.

Señor Jaken, me duele el estómago y tengo mucha sed—decía la pequeña Rin.

Tal vez sea por el horrible sabor que tiene la medicina, la que hace que se te revuelva el estómago, pero funciona ya que ahora no tienes fiebre, así que no hagas pucheros niña caprichosa y tómate la medicina, por que si no se enojará mi amo bonito—decía muy cansado Jaken.

Esta bien señor Jaken, pero es que sabe muy fea—decía Rin con cara de asco.

No importa tómatela o le diré al amo que tu no quieres obedecerlo, sabes que no tienes que hacerlo enojar— Jaken sabía que si Rin no se curaba pronto, su amo lo mataría por no cuidarla bien, así que no le quedaba otro remedio que hacer que tomara la medicina costara lo que costara.

Bueno Kagome, ¿Ahora como saldremos del campo de protección sin que Sesshomaru se de cuenta?—decía Seiya ya que según Kagome no quería volver a tomar la poción que el maestro Leyasú le dio la última vez.

No te preocupes Seiya, nos tele transportaremos y esconderemos nuestra esencia, el maestro HIroo, puede hacerlo solo pero yo te ayudaré ya que tu olor Sesshomaru lo conoce bien—decía muy tranquila Kagome, por fin podría salir y respirar aire puro.

Bien entonces no perdamos el tiempo—decía el maestro Hirro, el ansiaba conocer al herrero que le forjaría la espada a Kagome.

Esperen un momento en lo que localizo el aura del anciano Totosai—Kagome se concentró y al encontrar el poder demoniaco del herrero tomo de las manos al maestro Hiroo y a Seiya y en unos segundos desaparecieron.

Cerca de un volcán, se encontraba una cueva hecha con un cráneo de un youkai, en ella dos viejos ancianos, tomaban el té mientras platicaban amenamente, quien viera ese lugar diría que se encontraban locos por vivir en aquel sitio lleno de huesos

Mioga, viejo amigo, será mejor que vayas a ver a Inuyasha, he sentido que colmillo de acero, palpita constantemente y necesito revisar la espada.

Está bien Totosai, pero ¿crees que es muy peligroso lo que se avecina?—preguntaba Mioga mientras le daba un trago a su taza de té.

No lo se exactamente, pero puedo asegurar que no es nada bueno lo que ocurrirá— decía Totosai mientras se servía más te, pero una voz lo hizo que tirara su taza por la impresión.

Buenos días, anciano Totosai y anciano Mioga—decía alegremente Kagome que gracias a la tele transportación habían llegado en unos minutos a la casa del herrero.

¿Kagome?—dijeron al unísono los ancianos

Si soy yo, se que he cambiado un poco, pero no tanto para que no me reconozcan—decía Kagome mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento enfrente de los ancianos.

Por cierto les presento a mis maestros Hisamiche-Hiroo y a Seiya, ellos son los que me han entrenado durante este tiempo, me imagino que se habrán enterado que he estado entrenando en las montañas del Yin y el Yan— decía muy divertida Kagome por las caras que tenían Mioga y Totosai.

Pero ¿Qué te han hecho Kagome?, en estos tres meses has crecido como si fueran años, al amo Inuyasha no le gustará este cambio—decía sorprendido Mioga.

¿Tan mal me veo?, bueno pero no vine solo a saludarlos, yo he venido por que necesito que Totosai me forje una espada que pueda controlar mis poderes espirituales y también que me permita manejar energías demoniacas, además esa espada se tendrá que destruir sola cuando yo muera, no deseo dejar un arma que pueda ocasionar problemas cuando yo deje de existir —Kagome se divertía con la cara de asombro de los dos ancianos casi se les habían salido los ojos al escuchar que tipo de espada necesitaba.

Kagome lo que me pides es una espada muy poderosa, y por lo general se tiene que forjar con un colmillo de youkai o con perlas de energía, sin esos requisitos no puedo hacerla—decía muy serio Totosai.

Ok entonces haré una perla de energía, ahora si me permiten saldré por un momento ya que si hago la perla aquí, podría purificarlos y eso no lo deseo—Kagome se levantó y estuvo a punto de salir cuando fue detenida por Totosai.

Detente Kagome, hacer perlas de energía es muy peligroso y más si no controlas tus poderes, no creo que en solo tres meses, completaras tu entrenamiento, podrías morir antes de terminar de fabricar la perla—Totosai se levantó de inmediato y tomo del brazo a Kagome para detenerla pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver como la miko le sonreía y retiraba su mano de su brazo.

Gracias por preocuparse por mi, pero no tiene por que hacerlo, lo que para ustedes han sido meses, efectivamente para mi han sido años, mis senseis les explicaran todo, en lo que empiezo a fabricar la perla de energía—Kagome salió de la cueva y puso un campo de energía alrededor de ella y otro más grande alrededor del volcán, ya que el poder que tendría que expulsar de su cuerpo sería muy grande y seguramente Sesshomaru podría sentirla y adelantar su encuentro con ella si no tomaba precauciones.

Todos habían visto salir a Kagome, tanto Mioga como Totosai estaban preocupados por la joven miko, pero al ver la tranquilidad de esos monjes ellos decidieron preguntarles el ¿por que Kagome quería ese tipo de espada?, Seiya que había visto la cara de preocupación de los dos ancianos, empezó hablar.

No se preocupen Kagome se ha vuelto muy fuerte y no le pasará nada, de lo que se tendrían que preocupar es que el Lord de las tierras del oeste descubra que mi princesa se encuentra en este lugar—decía muy tranquilo y un poco burlón Seiya.

¿Tu princesa dijiste?—preguntó Mioga algo incrédulo.

Así le digo de cariño a Kagome, pero dígame Totosai-sama, ¿si podrá forjar esa espada? Y ¿Cuánto tiempo se llevará hacerla?—decía curioso Seiya.

Primero debo de ver el tamaño de esa perla, para decirles en cuanto tiempo podré forjar la espada, pero tengan en cuenta que solo lo hago por que Kagome me lo pide, aún no se por que necesita esa espada, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que ella jamás pediría un arma para destruir a seres inocente—decía Totosai muy seguro.

Eso téngalo por seguro, Kagome jamás matará a seres inocentes con esa espada—hablaba por primera vez el maestro Hiroo—pero si quieren saber más del asunto será Kagome la que les explique la situación que se avecina—sin decir nada más el maestro Hiroo, se paró y fue a la entrada de la cueva.

Shippo, así no se hace, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que una espada no se toma de esa forma?, mira si no te paras correctamente, cualquiera que te ataque te tirará y serás kitsune muerto—decía Inuyasha ya algo fastidiado por la poca atención que le ponía el pequeño Shippo.

Está bien Inuyasha, ¿así ya está correcta mi postura?—decía algo desanimado Shippo, la última plática que tuvo con Kaede le abrió los ojos, y bueno también los coscorrones que le dio Inuyasha cuando lo encontró el día anterior, lo hicieron aprender que no podría defenderse de salvajes como Inuyasha en el futuro si no entrenaba.

Si esa es la postura correcta, ahora ponte en posición de ataque y comienza a pelear conmigo—Inuyasha pudo ver que porfin el kitsune entendió que debería poner empeño en sus entrenamientos.

No se vale perrucho, tú solo me golpeas, además es sencillamente imposible que te de un buen golpe si nunca he utilizado una espada para pelear—decía moleste el kitsune por el nuevo chichón que le hizo Inuyasha al golpearlo con el mango de la espada.

Eso es porque nunca quieres entrenar seriamente ahora, sigue peleand—decía animado Inuyasha, el haría entender al kitsune que la vida no es fácil para un kitsune en un mundo donde viven humanos y youkais, es por eso que tenia como objetivo en convertir a Shippo en un gran guerrero.

Kagome seguía afuera de la casa de Totosai, la energía que se desprendía de su cuerpo era mucha, ya le había comentado el maestro Hiroo que debía expulsar su propia energía para poder hacer la perla, lo difícil sería concentrarse para formarla, para que esta no se fragmentara antes de terminarla.

Miren, Kagome ya ha formado una esfera de energía, solo falta que se materialice para que se convierta en la perla—decía muy asombrado Mioga.

Asi es, ella es muy poderosa—decía Totosai—pero debe lograr hacer una perla del tamaño de una nuez, si es mas pequeña no me servirá—decía muy convencido el herrero.

Aguanta un poco más, casi lo logras— se decía así misma Kagome, de pronto una luz la cubrió y cegó a todos los que veían ese suceso, por fin había terminado de fabricar la perla pero fue tanta la energía que provocó que hizo que sus campos de protección se desvanecieran dejando al descubierto la gran energía utilizada para elaborar al perla.

Maldición, de seguro muchos youkais sintieron mi energía purificadora, espero que Sesshomaru no venga—decía preocupada Kagome, ellos no podían verse hasta esta noche.

Felicidades Kagome has logrado fabricar la perla de energía, déjame verla—decía Totosai, pero cuando vió el tamaño de la perla casi se cae de espaldas, era del tamaño de un melocotón nadie había podido formar una joya de energía de ese tamaño.

¿Está bien de ese tamaño Totosai?, o ¿tengo que hacer otra más grande?—preguntaba Kagome muy apurada y preocupada, ya que no sabia si pronto vendría Sesshomaru, así que tenían que irse lo antes posible de ese lugar.

Si de hecho es mas grande, aunque tiene sus ventajas, esa espada que forjaré será muy poderosa—decía muy orgulloso Totosai por su próxima creación—Aunque antes de hacerla necesito que me expliques ¿por que la necesitas?—Totosai todavía tenia sus dudas sobre su nueva creación, y no la forjaría hasta aclararlas todas.

Esta bien, solo que tendremos que salir de aquí inmediatamente, no se si Sesshomaru venga a este lugar por la cantidad de energía que expulse al terminar de hacer la perla, y dudo que quiera solo venir a saludarme—decía muy seria Kagome.

No creo que venga o por lo menos el tardará todo un día en llegar aquí, así que tenemos tiempo para hablar—decía muy tranquilo Mioga.

Muy bien espero que estés en lo correcto Mioga—Kagome y los demás entraron a la cueva y se sentaron para seguir su plática.

Totosai, se que es muy raro que venga a pedirle que me forje una espada con esas características, pero usted sabe que cuando los youkais llegaron a la tierra hubieron varios enfrentamientos, usted es uno de los que lograron salir del infierno junto con el Lord Rein Taisho, lamentablemente los tres sellos que tienen prisionero a Lucifer en el infierno se han debilitado, tanto que solo queda uno y está a punto de desaparecer, cuento con solo medio año para luchar con el rey de los infiernos, antes de que el ultimo sello se rompa—Kagome hizo una pausa al ver la cara de sorpresa de Totosai y Mioga, al ver que no decían nada siguió hablando—saben que tengo que unir fuerzas con los cuatro Lords de esta región y por ellos necesito esa espada, además la batalla final no será en la tierra si no que se llevará a cabo en el mismo infierno, por ello necesito de su ayuda, ninguna arma común lograría enfrentar el poder de Lucifer—la miko vio que Totosai se paraba y caminaba hacia el fondo de la cueva, sin decir una sola palabra, cuando regresó le dio un paquete a Kagome.

Kagome, necesito que elijas la funda de tu espada, por lo regular las fundas las escojo yo, pero frente de ti tienes tres diferentes materiales, uno es la coraza de un dragón furia nocturna, la otra es hecha de plumas de fénix y por último una funda hecha por los colmillos de un youkai, estas tres fundas solo eligen a su dueño, ahora escoge—Totosai sabia que funda elegiría a Kagome como su nueva dueña.

Bien entonces elijo está— Kagome quiso tomar la funda de plumas de fénix, pero le dio una descarga que no la dejo tan siquiera tocarla—Al parecer no es la funda correcta—así que solo suspiró, pero al ver con mas detalle las dos fundas una de ellas sentía que la llamaba, así que fue la que tomó.

Me lo imaginaba, la funda hecha con los colmillos del general Inu-Taisho te ha escogido, siempre pensé que serviría para que fuera la funda te bakusaiga, pero cuando la llevé rechazo a Sesshomaru, claro que no le dije de que material estaba hecha pero por lo que veo, tu eres muy especial Kagome.

Kagome estaba en Shock tendría como funda de su espada los colmillos del padre de Sesshomaru y de Inuyasha, eso si que la dejo sin habla.

Bueno Kagome, la espada la tendré lista en dos ciclos lunares, es lo más rápido que puedo hacerla—decía muy tranquilo Totosai.

Muy bien entonces vendré en dos meses, solo quisiera pedirles otro favor, nadie debe saber sobre este asunto de la espada, pero sobretodo no lo digan a Inuyasha—decía muy seria Kagome, aunque se expresión cambión un poco al recordar que tenia otra cosa que preguntarle a Totosai.

Totosai, necesito que me diga en donde está la espada colmillo de luz negra ó senkoseiga—dijo tranquilamente Kagome.

¿Cómo sabes de esa espada? Hace mucho tiempo que ha desaparecido—decía sorprendido Totosai.

Como verán he podido leer los pergaminos de los antepasados de Sesshomaru, y es por eso que se de la existencia de senkoseiga, como ustedes saben es de vital importancia encontrar esa espada para derrotar a Lucifer, asi que necesito saber su ubicación.

Lo siento Kagome, yo no se en donde se encuentra la espada, pero lo que si se es que cuando nazca el heredero digno de esa espada está aparecerá—decía pensativo Totosai.

Bueno eso no me ayuda mucho, ya que según los pergaminos de Rein-Taisho y Riu- Taisho, tendrá que ser un Taiyoukai que proteja a los humanos y respete la vida de todo ser vivo de buen corazón—decía algo desilusionada Kagome al no tener más datos sobre la ubicación de esa espada.

Bueno tenemos que irnos, todavía tengo que hacer más visitas, y por favor no le comenten a nadie sobre mi estancia aquí—Kagome salió de la cueva seguida de Seiya y el maestro Hiroo.

Princesa ¿ahora donde vamos a ir?—preguntaba Seiya ya que no tenían mucho tiempo para hacer las visitas.

Vamos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, solo que de una vez les digo que no me presentaré frente a mis amigos, solo quiero que me vea Shippo, y ustedes les entregaran las pulseras de protección y les darán la información de la próxima batalla que serán en pocos días, ¿me entendieron?—decía Kagome mientras se preparaba para tele transportarse pero alguien les habló antes de partir.

Espera Kagome, yo tengo que ir a ver al amo Inuyasha, ¿podría ir con ustedes?—decía la vieja pulga Mioga, mientras saltaba al hombro de la joven miko.

Claro, solo que no le digas a Inuyasha que me has visto ok—así que tomo las manos de Seiya y el maestro Hiroo y los cuatro desaparecieron.

Continuara…..


	13. Capítulo XII Visitando viejos amigos

**Perdón por la tardanza pero les traigo otros capìtulos y espero que les gusten.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, y la historia la escribo por diversiòn sin fin de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo XII: Visitando a viejos amigos.**

En el dojo del castillo del Oeste se encontraba un Taiyoukai entrenando cuando se vio interrumpido por una fuerte energía que provenía del noreste.

Sesshomaru andaba un poco intranquilo, claro que nunca lo demostraba, pero algo le decía que en este día ocurriría algo, pudo sentir una energía fuerte pero esta estaba retirada de sus tierras y tardaría un día en llegar, y lo habría hecho si Rin no estuviera enferma, aunque mandaría a Jaken a investigar.

Jaken ve con Ah-Un y verifica que pasó en las cercanías del volcán donde vive Totosai, y mas te vale traerme buna información—Sesshomaru solo se dio la vuelta y siguió entrenando.

Si amo lo que usted ordene—Jaken también había sentido esa energía pero estaba seguro que ya no encontraría nada en ese lugar, asi que salió en busca de Ah-Un para cumplir la orden de su amo.

Hemos llegado, bueno ustedes irán a la aldea mientras yo espero a Shippo, por favor sean lo mas discretos posibles y adviértanles a los chicos el peligro que se avecina.—decía un poco preocupada Kagome por la seguridad de sus amigos.

Princesa, no entiendo por que no vienes con nosotros, por mucho tiempo has esperado ver de nuevo a tus amigos, y ahora que estas aquí no quieres ir a verlos—decía algo confundido Seiya por la actitud de Kagome.

Escúchenme, cuando Inuyasha se entere que tengo que librar una batalla con el mismísimo Lucifer, tengan por seguro que querrá encerrarme en una cueva que se encuentre en el fin del mundo para que no me pase nada malo, si el ahora me ve, no me dejara ir, sin pelear antes con ustedes y no deseo que se haga una pelea innecesaria—Kagome comprendía la pregunta de Seiya, antes de ir a la casa de Totosai estaba segura de ver a sus amigos , pero gracias al comentario de Mioga sobre su actual apariencia física, la hizo cambiar de opinión , era lógico que el hanyou se enojara al ver que ella había crecido mucho en estos tres meses, y se enojaría más al verla de nuevo en otros tres meses, con otro nuevo aspecto físico, así que definitivamente no se dejaría ver por el hanyou en esta ocasión.

Bueno si ese es tu deseo así será— Seiya y el maestro Hiroo se dirigieron a la aldea, mientras que Mioga ya se había adelantado para que no llegaran al mismo tiempo y le hicieran preguntas que no fuera capaz de responder.

En las afueras de una aldea iba una pareja tomada de la mano, rumbo al bosque, ellos charlaban a amenamente.

Miroku, crees que Kagome-chan se encuentre bien—Sango se encontraba un poco preocupada por su amiga desde hace tiempo no sabían nada de ella, por lo menos sabían que ya estaba entrenando en las montañas, pero no estaba segura si podía confiar en esos monjes.

Yo estoy seguro que la señorita Kagome se encuentra muy bien, además las malas noticias siempre son las primeras en aparecer— decía muy tranquilo Miroku, pero detuvo su paso cuando a lo lejos vio a dos forasteros, y que por su ropaje eran monjes, sintió que le habían echado una cubetada de agua fría, no auguraba nada bueno de la visita de esos monjes a la aldea.

Miroku, Sango, ¿a dónde van?—preguntaban Inuyasha y Shippo que acababan de entrenar.

Pero cuando Inuyasha se fijó el lugar que veían sus amigos, reconoció al monje que se llevó a Kagome a las montañas del Yin y el Yan. Sin perder el tiempo se abalanzó en contra de Seiya.

Maldito ¿que le han hecho a Kagome?, ¿por qué demonios no está contigo?—gritaba fúrico Inuyasha mientras tomaba del cuello a Seiya.

Tranquilo Inuyasha—decía Miroku—primero déjalo que hable, así no sabrás por que están aquí y por que la señorita Kagome no los acompaña—Tanto Sango como Miroku trataron de controlar la furia del hanyou para que los monjes pudieran explicarles el por que se encontraban en la aldea.

Es cierto no hemos venido a pelear, nos mandó Kagome para darles un mensaje—dijo el maestro Hiroo, al ver que Inuyasha había soltado a Seiya— el asunto a tratar es delicado y privado así que nos podrían decir en donde podemos hablar sin ser interrumpido por favor—decía muy serio el maestro Hiroo.

Síganos por favor, en nuestra casa hablaremos tranquilamente—decía Sango mientras les indicaba el camino hacia su casa.

Al entrar a la casa, los monjes tomaron asiento y tanto Inuyasha, como Miroku se sentaron enfrente de ellos mientras Sango les ofrecía una taza de té a todos los presentes, al poco tiempo entró la anciana Kaede con Shippo ya que todos querían saber como se encontraba Kagome.

Antes que nada debemos presentarnos, mi nombre es Hisamiche-Hiroo y el es Seiya, nosotros somos maestros de Kagome y hemos venido para darles un mensaje, antes quiero aclarar que ella se encuentra muy bien, y si no ha podido venir es por que todavía sigue entrenando, lo que si les puedo decir es que pronto podrán verla solo deberán esperar tres meses más—decía muy tranquilo el maestro Hiroo.

Disculpen a mi amigo sus excelencias, pero es que pensamos que algo malo le había ocurrido a la señorita Kagome—decía muy apenado Miroku.

Feh yo no tengo por que disculparme, la culpa es de esa niña tonta, nos ahorraría problemas si hubiera venido con estos monjes—decía enojado Inuyasha.

Hanyou no permito que hables de mi princesa de esa forma, además si no ha venido es por que te conoce muy bien, y es seguro que no la dejarías regresar con nosotros, así que guarda silencio que el mensaje que debemos darles es muy importante—decía molesto Seiya , como se atrevía ese hanyou insultar a Kagome.

¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a Kagome "princesa"?, nadie y escúchame bien , nadie puede llamarla así al no ser que sea yo ¿entendiste monje de pacotilla?—Inuyasha ya estaba bastante enojado, primero Kagome no había venido por que según ella ya no la dejaría ir y por supuesto que eso haría la extrañaba muchísimo y no veía la hora en que pasaran esos tres meses que decían esos monjes para verla de nuevo, y todavía ese monje la llamaba con un apelativo muy cariñoso, ese era el colmo, temía que Kagome cambiara de opinión y lo dejara solo, eso si no podría soportarlo.

Basta Inuyasha, deja que hablen, me interesa saber como está Kagome y que mensaje nos tienen que dar—decía Sango ansiosa por saber más de su mejor amiga.

Bueno antes que nada, Kagome les manda muchos abrazos, ella se encuentra bien, ella entrena todos los días y puedo decirles que se ha vuelto una mujer muy fuerte y hermosa, nos ha mandado por que está preocupada por ustedes y por su seguridad, es por eso que les ha mandado esto—el maestro Hiroo sacó de su bolsillo las pulseras de protección que había hecho Kagome y les entregó una a cada uno y a Sango le dejó otras tres

Bueno estas son pulseras de protección y Kagome las hizo especialmente para ustedes, solo póngansela en la muñeca derecha y esta emitirá una luz de color rosa—decía Seiya mirando la cara de alegría que tenían los amigos de Kagome al recibir ese obsequio. Todos se las colocaron en el lugar dicho y efectivamente una luz rosa apareció en una de las cuentas de las pulseras.

Bien estas pulseras los protegerán con un campo de protección cuando haya peligro, es por eso que nunca se las deben de quitar—decía el maestro Hiroo.

Bueno el asunto que debemos hablar con ustedes es muy serio y preferiríamos que Shippo no estuviera en esta plática, así que por favor ¿podrías salir a dar una vuelta en el bosque? , tardaremos mucho hablando del tema—decía Seiya mientras le sonreía a Shippo.

No, no quiero irme quiero saber más de Kagomesita, no pueden obligarme a irme—decía muy molesto el pequeño Shippo.

Enano, será mejor que te vallas, no querrás que te de un buen coscorrón—decía amenazadoramente Inuyasha.

Está bien, pero escúchenme, LOS ODIO A TODOS—y sin decir más salió corriendo el pequeño kitsune hacia el bosque.

Sentada debajo de un árbol, una miko se encontraba mirando un lago y sintiendo la brisa fresca del bosque en su rostro, Kagome ansiaba tanto sentir el sol en su cara y los hermosos ruidos del bosque, no era que el lugar en donde había vivido por tres años fuera un lugar feo, pero si era carente de estos beneficios que solo la naturaleza daba, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte lamento que se acercaba.

Los odio, los odio, los odioooooooooo—gritó a todo pulmón Shippo.

¿También me odias a mi?, mi pequeño Shippo—decía preocupada Kagome.

¿Kagome?—Shippo se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y levantó la vista, y ahí fue cuando vio el rostro de su querida mamá adoptiva.

Hola mi querido Shippo, dime ¿Por qué lloras?, perdóname por no haber ido antes a verte, por eso es que Seiya te dijo que vinieras al bosque, solamente tu podías verme, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado—decía Kagome con lagrimas de alegría al ver a su pequeño hijo.

Si, si eres tú, Kagomesita te he extrañado tanto—el pequeño kitsune se lanzo a los brazos de la miko y se dieron un fuerte y largo abrazo.

Shippo tenemos que hablar seriamente—Kagome acomodó bien a Shippo en sus brazos y se sentó debajo del árbol otra vez—se que ha sido difícil para ti mi partida, pero debes de ser fuerte y debes de entrenar mucho, una nueva batalla se acerca y no quiero que por falta de entrenamiento tu quedes herido ¿me entiendes Shippo?—Kagome tenia la mirada fija en el pequeño que estaba en sus brazos.

¿De qué batalla hablas?

Mi querido Shippo, el que yo regresara al Sengoku no fue coincidencia, al parecer mi presencia es necesaria para librar una batalla que nos perjudica a todos, mi deber es enfrentarme contra uno de los seres más poderosos y malos que existe, es por eso que les he dado las pulseras de protección, en unos cinco días varios demonios vendrán a atacar la aldea, con el fin de abrir el portal que une las dos épocas, pero si estos logran pasar, un gran caos se produciría, no me permiten luchar en esta batalla, ya que su objetivo es encontrarme y eliminarme, escúchame bien Shippo necesito su ayuda para proteger el pozo, pero sobre todo que protejan a los aldeanos—Kagome sabía que no era un tema muy apto para hablar con el pequeño Shippo, pero no podía mentirle y decirle que todo estaba bien, le dolía con el alma dejarlo otros tres meses.

Pero si Inuyasha y tú luchan podrán eliminar a ese enemigo, y así volveríamos a estas todos juntos—decía muy ilusionado Shippo.

Si tienes razón Shippo, solo te he dicho esto, por que tenias que enterarte de lo que están hablando el maestro Hiroo y Seiya con los chicos—no quería darle mas información al pequeño zorro ahora solo importaba pasar un poco de tiempo con el pequeño antes de que se marchara otra vez, así que empezaron hablar de que habían hecho todo este tiempo, en lo que esperaba a sus senseis.

¿Qué? en definitiva, voy a ir por Kagome ella no puede estar en una batalla tan peligrosa —decía enojado y preocupado un hanyou al enterarse que Kagome tendría una batalla con Lucifer.

Sentimos mucho que ella tenga que pelear en esta batalla, pero su destino estaba escrito desde que nació, y solamente ella podrá abrir las puertas del infierno y sellarlas nuevamente—decía cabizbajo el maestro Hiroo, el también se preocupaba por Kagome y le dolería mucho verla morir en esta batalla.

No ella no peleará—gritaba Inuyasha enojado—primero muerto antes de dejar que ella exponga su vida de esa manera—decía muy decidido el hanyou.

Te entiendo Inuyasha, pero si alguien puede ayudarla a vencer a Lucifer, ese no serás tú, de hecho Kagome tiene que reunir a los Lords de las 4 regiones, ellos solamente pueden ayudarla—decía Seiya ya que el conocía el plan de Kagome y no era nada fácil echarlo andar.

Disculpen, pero si lo que nos han dicho es cierto, y Kagome pudo leer esos pergaminos, que solo la guardiana de la luz del otro mundo podía leer, entonces la señorita Kagome es….—Miroku no pudo terminar la oración ya que Seiya lo interrumpió.

Si ella es la nueva guardiana de la luz del otro mundo, por lo tanto ella es una diosa nacida en la tierra, por eso su destino está escrito desde que nació y no hay forma de cambiarlo, ahora que ya saben todo, tenemos que retirarnos, esperamos tomen sus precauciones para la batalla que será en cinco días, Kagome me dijo que enviaría a dos monjes Yamabushi para que les ayuden en la pelea, por ahora es todo, de verdad lamentamos haberles traído malas noticias— Seiya y el maestro Hiroo se levantaron y salieron del la casa de Miroku, aunque un hanyou les prohibió que avanzaran más.

Ni crean que se irán sin mí, ahora mismo vamos por Kagome y la llevaremos a un lugar seguro, hasta que yo extermine a Lucifer—decía muy seguro Inuyasha.

Lo siento Inuyasha, pero no podemos dejar que vengas con nosotros, solamente interferirías con los planes de Kagome y eso no lo podemos permitir, así que será mejor que te quedes en la aldea y la protejas—Seiya y Hiroo se vieron uno al otro, la advertencia que les hizo Kagome era cierta, este hanyou no los dejaría ir sin que tuvieran un enfrentamiento con el.

Inuyasha tranquilízate, la señorita Kagome sabe muy bien lo que hace, por ahora solo podemos ayudarla a proteger el pozo y a todos los aldeanos de esta región, así que por favor deja que sus excelencias se vayan y le digan a Kagome que nosotros la ayudaremos en lo que podamos—decía Miroku, mientras posaba su mano en el nombro del hanyou.

Seiya, quiero que le des a Kagome un mensaje, dile que no se le ocurra ir a ver a mi tonto hermano para que le ayude, se que ella es testaruda, pero Sesshomaru es más y el no dudará en acabar con lo que empezó hace tres meses, estoy seguro que el quiere matarla y también que no se preocupe que yo me encargaré de que ningún demonio cruce por ese pozo—terminando de hablar Inuyasha solo vio como los dos monjes se marchaban, quería seguirlos pero un pequeño olor lo hizo desistir de su idea—¿Kagome?—dijo en un murmullo y fue inmediatamente hacia el lugar en donde provenía ese olor.

Shippo, que haces en este lugar y ¿Con quién estabas?— preguntaba el hanyou mientras olfateaba todo el lugar.

Yo no estaba con nadie y no quiero que me hables perro tonto, por la culpa de todos no se como está Kagomesita—Shippo salió corriendo de ese lugar para alejarse de Inuyasha, el kitsune le había prometido a Kagome no decirle a nadie de su encuentro y el cumpliría esa promesa costara lo que costara.

Inuyasha vio como Shippo salía corriendo de ese lugar, pero no le creía nada al kitsune, ya que por un momento pudo captar el olor de Kagome el cual es inconfundible para el.

Kagome ¿Por qué si viniste a la aldea no dejaste que te viera?, realmente ¿ no confías en mi, o lo hiciste para protegerme?—Inuyasha se sentó en el pasto tratando de averiguar que había pasado y sobre todo como podría ayudar a Kagome con este nuevo problema, el daría su vida con tal de que Kagome saliera ilesa de esta batalla, pero algo en su corazón le decía que su poder no era suficiente para ayudarla y mucho menos para protegerla.

Princesa me debes una y muy grande, tu loco pretendiente casi me asfixia, al no verte con nosotros—decía con tono de reproche Seiya.

Lo siento, pero si me veía era seguro que quisiera raptarme—decía con una sonrisa Kagome

Eso no lo dudamos, bueno ahora vamos al templo ya hemos terminado de visitar a tus amigos, tienes que descansar para ir a ver a Sesshomaru.

No, todavía nos falta hacer una visita más, así que andando por que es seguro que de ese lugar salgamos casi al ocaso—Kagome tenia que ir a visitar a gran amigo y el era pieza fundamental para que su plan empezara, Kagome tomó las manos de Seiya y Hiroo y desaparecieron.

En un castillo situado en las tierras del norte, se llevaba acabo una gran celebración.

Lástima hemos venido en un mal momento—dijo Kagome al ver la cantidad de seres que se encontraban en patio del castillo.

Mira es la señorita Kagome—le decía Hakkaku a Ginta.

Si ve a avisarle a Koga y a la señora Ayame—decía Ginta mientras se acercaba a los nuevos visitantes.

Bienvenida señorita Kagome, que gusto de volver a verla—decía muy contento Ginta.

Hola Ginta, también me da gusto en verte de nuevo, pero dime ¿a que se debe la fiesta?—preguntaba curiosa Kagome.

Se debe a que Koga y la señora Ayame van a tener un cachorro y como es el primogénito será el heredero de las tierras del norte—decía orgullosamente Ginta.

Bueno creo que escogí un muy mal momento para venir—decía muy apenada Kagome.

¿Cómo? No está feliz de que Koga y la señora Ayame tengan un cachorro—decía muy indignado Ginta.

No me malinterpretes, solo es que no traigo muy buenas noticias y no me gustaría echarles a perder este gran día a Koga y Ayame—decía Kagome—creo que será mejor que nos vallamos—decía Kagome dirigiéndose a Seiya y al maestro Hiroo, pero antes de poder dar un paso una voz la hizo detenerse.

¿Kagome eres tú?—decía una sorprendida Ayame.

Si, discúlpame por haber venido a tu celebración sin ser invitada, pero es que no pensé que tuvieras una fiesta en estos momentos, creo que regresaré después para que disfruten su celebración—decía muy apenada Kagome.

Eso si que no, tu aquí te quedas y festejas con nosotros la llegada de nuestro primer cachorro, además siempre serás bienvenida a este lugar— decía un poco molesta Ayame por la actitud de Kagome, aunque pudo ver que no venia sola y esos monjes que la acompañaban se veían muy poderosos, pero lo raro es que ninguno de ellos despedía su olor corporal, iba a tomar del brazo a Kagome para que entrara al castillo pero alguien le ganó la idea.

Hola Kagome, pasa y festeja con nosotros, dime por que no vino la bestia contigo, no puedo creer que te dejara venir sola—decía muy sonriente Koga, mientras tomaba del brazo a Kagome y la conducía a dentro del castillo.

Lo siento Koga pero no puedo quedarme, es más le estaba diciendo a Ayame que será mejor que regrese en otro momento, y no vengo sola me acompañan dos de mis senseis—decía Kagome mientras trataba zafarse del agarre del youkai lobo.

¿Con quien dices que vienes Kagome?—preguntaba Koga, pero al levantar el rostro pudo ver a dos humanos que por su vestimenta se veía que eran monjes, pero se dio cuenta que tanto como Kagome y esos dos monjes ocultaban su olor.

Si haz venido aquí, quiere decir que tienes algo muy importante que decirme y no te irás hasta que hablemos, ¿por que no te quedas esta noche y mañana hablamos?—decía Koga, mientras observaba a Kagome, ella se veía muy apenada, pero lo que le preocupaba eran esos dos hombres que la acompañaban.

Te pido una disculpa, pero no puedo aceptar tu invitación, de hecho solo cuento con poco tiempo, es por eso que mejor vendré otro día, aunque pensándolo bien….. Koga me gustaría hablar contigo y con Ayame seriamente en un lugar en donde no podamos ser interrumpidos—a Kagome le mortificaba arruinar su celebración pero esto era muy importante y no podía dar marcha atrás a su plan.

Síganme, los llevaré a la biblioteca ahí nadie nos interrumpirá—decía Koga mientras caminaba para llegar a ese lugar.

Al llegar a la biblioteca tomaron asiento, Kagome no sabia como empezar a decirles sobre la nueva batalla que se acercaba y mucho menos, decirle a Ayame que Koga tendría que luchar junto con ella para derrotar Lucifer, en las profundidades del infierno, ¿Cómo podría decirle que tal vez su cachorro no podría conocer a su padre?, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

Ya que mi princesa no nos presenta, déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Seiya y el es el maestro Hisamiche-Hiroo, nosotros pertenecemos a la orden de los Yamabushi—decía Seiya un poco nervioso, ya que se encontraba frente al Lord de las tierras del norte y este es uno de los principales miembros del plan de Kagome.

Bueno mucho gusto, pero dime Kagome ¿que haces con estos monjes? y ¿por que dijiste que son tus maestros?—decía preocupado Koga.

Pues verás Koga, yo he estado entrenando en las montañas del oeste, durante tres meses, bueno en realidad durante tres años, pero el motivo de mi visita no es muy agradable, vine por que dentro de poco empezara un batalla que solamente los Lords de las 4 regiones de Japón, los monjes Yamabushi y Yo tendremos con Lucifer el amo de los infiernos, se que esto que te digo, no lo crees por ahora, pero es de suma importancia que protejas a las aldeas humanas que se encuentran en la región del norte, ya que muy pronto habrán enfrentamientos, para acabar con todo ser humano, créeme no quisiera que estuvieras involucrado en esta batalla pero no puedo pelear yo sola contra Lucifer, y para poder vencerlo necesito tu ayuda, se que conoces al Lord de las tierras del sur, ya que Ayame vivió mucho tiempo en ese lugar, y quisiera pedirte que lo convencieras para que luche a mi lado y así ganemos esta batallas—Kagome no dejó que Koga o Ayame hablaran, solamente veía sus caras de asombro, pero la que la hizo sentirse totalmente mal fue la cara de Ayame al decirle que necesitaba la ayuda de Koga y que sin el no podrían vencer a Lucifer.

Kagome ¿estás segura de lo que me dices?, si es así cuentas conmigo,yo conozco una parte de la historia, pero me gustaría que me la contaras con lujo de detalle—decía muy seguro Koga.

Kagome empezó a relatarles sobre los pergaminos y también el plan en unir fuerzas con los 4 Lords y los monjes Yamabushi, así como también el de proteger a toda costa la vida de los humanos de cada regió Koga como Ayame escuchaban atentamente a la miko, y entonces decidieron apoyarla en todo lo que pudieran.

Entonces el único impedimento sería si alguno de los Lords se negara a unir fuerzas contigo—decía Koga muy serio y pensativo.

Así es, se que cuento con tu apoyo pero no estoy muy segura con la actitud que tomen los otros Lords, claro que uno delos que mas se van a oponer sería Sesshomaru, ya que el quiere eliminarme y no creo que le agrade mucho la idea de que tenga que pelear junto a él—decía Kagome realmente cansada

Si ese youkai es muy temperamental ,por lo visto el es que te dará muchos problemas—decía Ayame un tanto preocupada.

Bueno pero ¿me ayudarán a convencer al Lord de las tierras del sur para que una fuerzas con nosotros?—decía muy esperanzada Kagome.

Claro Kagome haré todo lo posible para convencelo, pero te puedo asegurar que el dirá que si, ahora que ya todo está aclarado y por lo que me contaste, han estado todo el día de un lugar a otro, por favor bajen a comer algo, necesitan descansar un poco para enfrentarte a Sesshomaru, pero si te pone una mano encima créeme que lo mataré—decía muy decidido Koga, si en la anterior lucha que tuvieron con Naraku no pudo ayudar a Kagome, esta vez sería diferente.

Gracias y si aceptamos tu invitación ya que no creo ser la única con un poco de hambre, además gracias a tu ayuda podremos convencer Sesshomaru, espero que al ver que dos de los 4 lords me apoyan el se una a nuestra causa.

Bueno y dime ¿Cómo harán para llegar a las tierras del oeste esta misma noche?—preguntaba curioso Koga.

Tele transportándonos, pero solamente yo iré a ver a Sesshomaru, se que me odia, pero se que odia más a los monjes Yamabushi y si me presento con alguno de ellos el no dudará en matarnos antes de que le pueda explicar algo ¿no lo crees?

En eso tienes razón creo que es mejor que lo enfrentes tú sola pero por favor ten mucho cuidado y estate alerta en todo momento, ya que irás al castillo de la luna y te puedo decir que está muy bien resguardada—decía Koga el conocía el castillo, ya que solo contadas ocasiones tuvo que ir para hacer unos pactos diplomáticos.

Todos bajaron a la celebración y Seiya y el maestro Hiroo se quedaron asombrados al ver como, consentían y admiraban a Kagome, para ellos era una especie de heroína que había destruido la perla de Shikon y a Naraku.

Al terminar de comer, o más bien de cenar Kagome se despidió de Ayame y de Koga no sin antes felicitarlos por el próximo nacimiento de su cachorro, y le prometió a Ayame que daría la vida si era necesario para que Koga llegara sano y salvo de esa batalla y disfrutaran los dos a su cachorro. Así que Seiya, Hiroo y Kagome se dirigieron al bosque.

Kagome, yo creo que será mejor que mañana, veas a Sesshomaru, el tele transportarnos, te ha debilitado un poco y debes de estar en buenas condiciones para enfrentarlo—decía un tanto preocupado el maestro Hiroo.

Lo siento pero no puedo aplazar más mi encuentro con Sesshomaru, así que solo los dejaré adentro del campo de protección de las montañas del Yin y el Yan y después me iré a ver a Sesshomaru—así que sin esperar más tiempo Kagome tele transportó a Seiya y a Hiroo, al llegar a ese lugar Kagome no los dejó hablar y desapareció otra vez.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en el cuarto de Rin, a pesar de que la fiebre ya había cedido, Rin se veía muy débil y pálida.

Papá, me duele la cabeza y me siento muy mareada—Rin trataba de no quejarse, ya que sabia que a su padre no le gustaba, pero realmente se sentía peor que el día anterior y eso que ese día tenia temperatura.

Rin ¿te tomaste la medicina que dio la bruja Nea?—Al ver que la pequeña negaba con su cabeza Sesshomaru, se enojó.

No ha venido el señor Jaken y el es que me da la medicina—respondió Rin al ver que su padre se había enojado.

Mataré a Jaken, como se le olvidó darle la medicina a Rin antes de que se fuera a cumplir mis órdenes—pensaba Sesshomaru y varias torturas se empezó imaginar, Sesshomaru salió de la habitación de Rin y se dirigió a la habitación de Jaken— de seguro ahí había dejado la medicina el muy tonto—seguía pensando Sesshomaru mientras buscaba la medicina de Rin, al encontrarla salió de la habitación y de nuevo fue a ver a Rin.

Tómala, y no quiero oír quejas—decía muy serio Sesshomaru.

Esta bien—Rin se tomo la medicina pero puso una cara de asco que a hasta Sesshomaru se sintió mal, claro que jamás lo demostraría.

Ahora duerme y no quiero que escondas la medicina, yo vendré a ver que la tomes más tarde—decía Sesshomaru mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

No había sido difícil entrar al castillo de Sesshomaru con la tele trasportación y valla que Koga tenia razón ese castillo estaba muy bien custodiado, Kagome usó un campo de protección que la hacia invisible a los ojos de todo youkai, y por ello nadie la había descubierto. Primero iría a ver a Rin, ya que Shippo le había contado que se encontraba ahora viviendo en el castillo de Sesshomaru, y después de iría a ver al taiyoukai.

No fue difícil encontrar la esencia de Rin, lo que tenia preocupada a la miko era que era apenas perceptible y eso quería decir que la pequeña estaba muy enferma. Entró con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido a la habitación donde se encontraba Rin, fue grande su sorpresa al ver a la niña tan pálida como las blancas sabanas que la tapaban del frío.

Rin, despierta por favor—decía Kagome mientras movía ligeramente a Rin.

Hum, ¿papá ya me toca la medicina otra vez?—respondió somnolienta la pequeña Rin.

No Rin soy yo Kagome, dime ¿Cuándo te enfermaste?—decía preocupada Kagome.

¡Kagome!, la niña grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se abrazó a la miko, me enfermé ayer pero me siento muy mareada—decía cansada Rin.

Rin dime ¿ten han dado medicina?— Kagome sabía que Sesshomaru no sería tan descuidado como para no darse cuenta que la pequeña estaba enferma y de seguro ya le estaban dando medicamento.

Si pero sabe muy fea, lo malo es que me obligan a tomarla, no sabe a las infusiones que me daba Kaede cuando me enfermaba—decía con cara de asco Rin al recordar el sabor de esa medicina.

Rin dime ¿Dónde está esa medicina?—Kagome sabía que hay muchas infusiones que saben mal, pero por lo regular para un resfriado casi se daba una planta que tenía un sabor un poco parecido al eucalipto, por ello le daba mucha curiosidad saber de que estaba hecha esa medicina.

Si es la que está en sobre aquella mesa—señalaba la niña una mesa que estaba junta a la ventana.

Kagome se acercó y vio un cántaro lleno de esa medicina, la miko procedió a olerla y después metió la punta de su dedo índice al cántaro para poder probar la medicina, pero al probarla, se quedo paralizada y helada al mismo tiempo.

Rin ¿desde cuándo estás tomando esto?—decía sumamente enojada Kagome.

Desde ayer en la tarde, vino una bruja y le dijo a Jaken que me diera esta medicina cada vez que amaneciera, después cuándo fuera medio día, también cuando se ocultara el sol y por último cuando fuera media noche—respondió Rin con pocos ánimos al recordar cuantas veces tendría que seguir tomando esa medicina.

Ya no la seguirás tomando, escúchame bien Rin, esto no es medicina, y no quiero que la vuelvas a tomar nunca más ¿me entendiste?—decía Kagome muy preocupada y enojada al mismo tiempo.

Por mi esta bien, pero el Señor Sesshomaru vendrá para que me la tome en un rato más—decía con pesar la pequeña.

No te preocupes, el ya no te hará tomar la medicina otra vez ya lo verás—decía Kagome mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Yupiiiiiii, jamás volveré a probar esa cosa horrible—gritaba la niña de emoción.

Pero el grito de Rin llamó la atención de Sesshomaru, y de inmediato entró a la habitación de Rin y ahí se encontró con Kagome.

Humana ¿cómo te atreves a entrar a mis territorios y especialmente a mi castillo?—decía molesto Sesshomaru.

Pues vine a ver a Rin, y me alegro de haber venido ya que si viera tardado más días en visitarla, ella estaría….—no podía terminar la frase, Rin se asustaría mucho al saber que alguien trataba de matarla—así que sin decir más salió de la habitación de Rin, por supuesto sabía que Sesshomaru la seguiría y no se equivocó.

Humana sabes que esta afrenta no te la perdonaré—Sesshomaru trató de tocar a Kagome pero una barrera se lo impidió—eso no te servirá de nada, tarde o temprano pagaras por tu osadía—decía fríamente Sesshomaru.

Si, si, si, lo que tu digas Sesshomaru, pero debo decirte que has sido muy descuidado en cuanto al cuidado de Rin, ¿sabías que la medicina que le están dando a Rin, es un fuerte veneno que empieza a atacar la circulación de la sangre para posteriormente, hacer que los órganos internos funcionen lentamente y por último que dejen de funcionar?—decía furiosa la miko.—no puedo creer que tu siendo un youkai no puedas oler el ligero aroma a veneno, claro que la belladona y el acónito juntos eliminan casi el olor de veneno y dejan un olor bastante repugnante para tu olfato tan sensible, si Rin hubiera seguido tomando ese veneno en menos de una semana se habría muerto—decía totalmente dolida y furiosa Kagome, no podía creer que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a una niña tan dulce como Rin.

Sesshomaru por primera vez no sabía que pensar, era cierto que Rin decía que se sentía mal, pero pensó que era normal ya que los humanos se quejaban de cualquier cosa, además no podía creer que aquella bruja quisiera morir en manos de él, todos los youkais del castillo sabían que si lastimaban a Rin, el no tendría misericordia y los mataría lentamente, pero algo le decía que esa humana no mentía, ella quería mucho a Rin y ella no le haría daño alguno a la pequeña—Sesshomaru se acercó lentamente a Kagome y pronunció unas palabras lentamente y amenazadoramente.

Si lo que dices es mentira humana, te mataré lentamente, ya que de este castillo ya no podrás salir jamás—Sesshomaru quería ver la expresión de la miko, pero se asombró al ver que la cara de Kagome no había cambiado en absoluto, sin en cambio ahora ella lo veía con una frialdad que jamás había visto en esa humana, y ahí pudo observarla detalladamente, la miko que tenía enfrente ya no era una chiquilla como la que vio hace tres meses, es más ella era un poco más alta y las facciones de su cara eran un poco más finas, su cuerpo también había cambiado, en ella veía ciertas curvas femeninas que antes no poseía, ¿Qué le había pasado a la humana que lo había curado en el bosque hace tres meses?

Ya deja de mirarme Sesshomaru, y no me preocupa lo que pienses, esta misma noche me iré de este castillo y tú no te opondrás—decía confiada Kagome.

Valla humana sí que eres ingenua, hagamos un trato si tú sales de este castillo antes de que amanezca te dejaré de llamar humana, pero si tú no lo logras serás mi sirviente hasta tu muerte, ¿Qué dices aceptas?—decía burlonamente Sesshomaru.

Solo si agregamos algo más, si logro salir de este castillo antes del amanecer tú me llamarás por mi nombre que es Kagome, y me ayudarás en una misión que tengo, y no te opondrás a mis órdenes, ahora yo soy la que te lo pregunto ¿aceptas?

Kagome vio una gran oportunidad, aunque sabía muy bien que ese youkai era muy astuto y peligroso así que tendría que tener la guardia alta hasta que esta apuesta terminara.

Sesshomaru confiaba en que la miko no escaparía, pero una duda empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza, ¿cómo diablos había entrado la miko sin que ninguno de sus guardias se diera cuenta?, es más ni siquiera él se había percatado de la presencia de la humana en su castillo.

—Dime Sesshomaru ¿Aceptas o no aceptas?—Kagome le rezaba a Kamisama por que Sesshomaru dijera que sí.

Continuara…


End file.
